As The Years Pass
by NkyOT
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The threat of Akatsuki bites at Naruto's heels, and booted out by the Elders, he runs. Taking missions where he can, he stumbles on an old rival, and this time he won't let Sasuke walk away. Safety in numbers, you know?
1. ATYP Summary

**Chapter 14 of rewrite now up! **ATYP contains **no yaoi or shonen-ai**.

For those reading ATYP for the first time, I'd really advise **not to read past the revised chapters**, it could just confuse things as the plot has been modified.

* * *

As the fear of Akatsuki starts to spread, Naruto is forced out of Konoha, even though Tsunade tried so hard to keep him. Now the threat of capture follows him as he tries to pick up a new way of life as a mercenary, and he dares not stay too long in one place. He runs, he works, and he survives. But then another ugly creature fast approaches on the horizon: Orochimaru. Sasuke's gone walkabout, and the Sannin wants his prize back. He'll even join with Akatsuki to get it. But Naruto'll be damned if he's going to let that bastard take his friend again. But with Akatsuki and Orochimaru now working together, a war is inescapable.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	2. Prologue

ATYP Take Two. Here we go!

* * *

As The Years Pass  
**_Prologue_**

* * *

The sun beat down upon his back, the road rough under his feet. His skin crawled with sweat and unease as he stumbled along the barren road, his feet dragging tiredly. His breaths came in short gasps, and his throat felt parched; it was a fierce reminder. He hadn't had anything to drink for two days.

His head pounded out the harsh rhythm of a migraine, and he felt his head spin. He groaned and stumbled to a halt, clutching at his stomach as it turned queasily. With a choking gasp, he retched, feeling acrid bile force its way up his throat, leaving him heaving and gulping for air by the side of the road.

He sank to his knees as his vision swam again.

He coughed, and it felt as though his insides were on fire, his ribs tearing themselves apart as he hauled air into his lungs. His throat burned with every gasp.

Something warm and wet was trickling down his leg; he could feel it. With a groan, his gaze shifted and fixed upon the dirty, haphazard ties of cloth wrapped around his thigh. It was his pitiful attempt at a loose, makeshift bandage. Figures; he had never been the medic in their team.

The wound had opened up again, and refused to close. Blood was soaking through his torn clothes, dripping down his leg and pooling upon the ground; it was dark and sticky against his pale skin.

"_Shit_…" He couldn't do anything about it now. Instead, he just groaned, pulling himself to his unsteady feet. "Keep moving." He muttered through dry, split lips. "Just keep moving." He couldn't let them take him back.

As soon as he started to walk, he tottered dizzily as the blood began to flow faster. He pressed a hand to his leg, trying to slow the gush of his life's blood. It was a serious wound, he knew, but there was nothing more he could do.

"Just _move_."

He was a mess, he knew it. His clothes were torn and ragged; they were coated with dust, dirt and dried blood. He limped with every taxing step, and he left a trail of bloody footprints behind him. (_Not much of a ninja. They would find him, no doubt._)

As he walked on with his failing strength, he could feel the blood drying and flaking against his skin, to be covered by a newer flow of that crimson liquid. He felt sick.

The road was deserted for the most part, with a person passing by only every once in a while. Some travellers stared at him, opened mouthed, and yet he refused to let them help him, even when they offered; they couldn't possibly know how to treat his kind of wound.

Other people just hurried past, glancing at him fearfully, and tried not to step in the wake of blood he left behind. He cursed them, being too cowardly to even approach him. He just passed them silently. His wound burned and throbbed; every fibre of his being ached with pain, with fever.

One man offered him a drink of water. He took it, hesitantly, _gratefully_, and nodding his thanks. Not two steps later, and he vomited the liquid back up. He didn't drink again.

It was poison, he reasoned. The wound was poisoned. That's why the wound wouldn't close; that's why his body rejected everything he tried to drink. There was nothing he could do.

He met the same man not an hour later, as the traveller was coming back the way he came. The man looked at him as he passed, sympathy in his eyes. He offered the injured youth some food, but was declined.

"Where are you going, lad?" The man asked, pity, _worry_, lacing his voice.

He paused in his step, faltering at the question, and fixed the man with a blank look. (_He didn't know_). After a moment, he answered quietly, his voice cracked and dry. Then, he walked on, leaving the man to wander off in the opposite direction. That was the last person he saw.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced through his leg, and he cried out, stumbling. He fell to the ground, his strength finally giving out. For a second, he struggled with his sluggish, unresponsive body. Every movement brought a wave of queasy pain.

He didn't try to get up again.

Instead, he let out a soft moan, lifting his hand from his still-bleeding leg, and gazing at the crimson coating his palm. (_That was his blood, his life, stained out right there on his palm._) It was flaking away, bit by bit.

His eyes blinked closed, and he could feel the sun glare down at him. It was as though the sky's fire was trying to burn him into dust as he lay there, unmoving, and the heat beat down around him.

Soon, he realised, he would die. His blood was pooling steadily about him, counting down the drops, the time, until there was nothing left. His breaths were wheezing shallowly, few and far between. Dirt settled on his skin. A mosquito buzzed. He could feel his body shutting down.

'_Oh, God,' _He thought. _'This is it.'_

He could feel the poison creeping through his veins, blood pounding in his ears. It was so _loud_. His eyes opened a just sliver, to take in the bright, blue sky. Azure, like eyes he once knew. _'I'm sorry…Naruto.'_

Suddenly, there were hurried footsteps, and a gasp quickly followed a soft thud; a basket dropping to the ground. A shadow flitted across his vision. Then, a face.

He drew in a final, deep, _clear_ breath… and held it. There was a voice, worried, calling him. Hands were pulling at his shoulders, shaking him; but it didn't matter. Not now. A sigh escaped his motionless lips, (_a final exhale_), and darkness slowly swallowed him. His eyes were still gazing up at the free sky.

Freedom.

* * *

"_Where are you going, lad?"_

"…_Home."_

"_And where's that?"_

"…_I don't know."_

* * *

**And so it begins.**


	3. Chapter 001

At long last, I give you: Chapter One!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Naruto ran blindly, his arms pumping rhythmically at the air as his legs carried him forwards through the dark belt of trees. His muscles felt as if they were on fire, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps that scraped the back of his raw throat. A white static of noise pressed down upon his ears, and he could hear his blood pounding through his veins.

The ground was jagged and uneven beneath his bare and bloodied feet. Stones and pebbles scraped at his soles, cutting open his flesh and leaving a trail of red among brown earth. The dirt stung. He paid no heed to his injured feet, however, and just kept running.

His vision was poor in the dim light, and branches scored his face with a million stinging scratches as he whipped past them, not even blinking as they whacked into him time and time again. Leaves and twigs snagged at his clothes and tangled in his hair. His toes stubbed against rocks. He lost a toenail.

Naruto could feel pure, unquenchable fear bubble up inside of him, forcing its way out of his mouth in breathless wails. His elbow bashed against the peeling bark of a tree, ripping open the skin in a deep graze. He cursed. Tripped. And fell.

He hit the ground hard, his limbs smashing into the dirt with worrying force. Naruto felt something rip with a jolt of searing pain. A strangled yell issued from his mouth, and his hands shoot to his knee on reflex, grasping at the injured extremity tightly. Blood oozed between his dirty fingers.

Movement flickered behind him.

The blonde froze, tears pricking at his eyes from the pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't _breathe_. Killing intent surged through the forest, enveloping him in a smooth, choking grasp. Unhurried footsteps sounded at his back, getting closer and closer.

Like a deer in headlights, Naruto was suddenly unsure what to do. Which way to go? Where to run? All he knew was he couldn't get caught; couldn't let them reach him. And yet the blood lust was rolling towards him in waves, pausing his step, freezing his movements, and stilling his breath. They stepped closer; a few steps away, beneath their feet, a twig snapped.

Naruto bolted, the sound piercing through his frightened mind with sharp clarity. There was a small curse of surprise from his pursuers.

He ignored the sharp stabs of pain shooting down his knee and the aching hurt in his bloody feet; he just hurtled through the forest, slapping branches and plants out of his way. The whole time, his gaze was fixed upon the dwindling strip of light in the distance, which steadily grew larger as he dashed towards it: The exit.

They were so close now. He could feel their fingers grasping at his back. Naruto shook them off with a last burst of speed, plunging headlong into the bright light with a leap. He hit the ground still running, and spared only a glance to his surroundings before tearing off towards his only sure way of escape. The barren rock was hard and hot beneath his feet.

There was a yell, and behind him Akatsuki emerged from the forest at a run, still hot on his tail. Vaguely, he was aware of people he knew screaming his name, yelling at him to stop; their faces rushed by him, yet his gaze was fixed resolutely upon the cliff edge…

Suddenly, pain shot through his shoulder blade and a kunai burst from his chest in a spray of blood. He cried out, stumbled, and faltered, yet still he kept running. His whole arm was turning numb. _He was almost there—! _Blood stained the ground he ran on, turning his orange clothes crimson red. The dark liquid trickled from his mouth, down, down…

"_**Naruto**__—!_"

Almost there. Two steps. One. Rocks cracked beneath his feet, and he leapt into the air once more — over the edge.

He fell. Wind howled in his ears and the ground sped up to meet him. (This was going to hurt). His limbs flailed in the air. Naruto's stomach was turning over and over. His heart was in his throat. Blood pounded in his veins, and his whole body turned cold. His lungs screamed; he forgot how to breathe. He was flying, _falling_! Faster, this rate—!

The ground drew closer and closer, until— "Shit!_"_

Naruto woke with a shock, his limbs jolting from rest as his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his heart drumming against his ribs as his body slowly calmed from the surprise awakening. Naruto blinked as his eyes focused to the dull light of the moon, pooling over his bed through his window pane. The old Chidori wound ached.

He shivered as his body adjusted to _awake, _the cold autumn chill seeping in through the blankets tangled haphazardly around him. The blonde yawned. Snuggling deeper into the comfy mess of thinning blankets, Naruto's eyes closed dolefully and he tried to conjured sleep upon himself once more.

Tossing in the small bed until he was sure he was going to roll right off, Naruto tried to find another comfortable spot to lie in. No matter how deeply into the blankets he huddled, the shiver running up his spine didn't seem to stop. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. It was only five minutes later that Naruto realised his window was still open.

When he stretched over to the windowsill, to his annoyance Naruto found he couldn't _quite _reach it. Cursing quietly, the Jinchuuriki drew the thin blankets around him like a swaddled cloak and shuffled over to the window, locking it with a smart click. The horizon was pale with dawn.

Flopping back down onto his messy bed, Naruto glanced at the clock. He groaned, cursing the premature hour. It was four in the morning. An early bird chirped outside his window, where it refused to go away.

Naruto sighed and groped around beside the bed, before flinging one of his sandals into the window. There was a loud, hallow bang and the glass rattled. Flittering in shocked surprise, the innocent bird gave a small, indignant squawk and flew away. With a sleepy chuckle, Naruto rolled back over and snuggled down into his cocoon of blankets. However, before he could drift off to sleep, his calendar caught his eye.

For a minute, he just stared at it, feeling any residual sleep drain steadily from his body. He blinked once, twice, and then swore dejectedly. The next day's date was circled in a warning red.

With a heartfelt sigh, Naruto reluctantly hefted himself from his warm bed and shuffled tiredly into his kitchen. After that impending admonition, he didn't expect to get back to sleep that morning.

Even as he pulled a carton of milk from his small fridge, he couldn't stop thinking about that small date circled upon his calendar. The image had burned itself into his eye and it refused to fade, like the leftover flash from a camera, or just a really, really bright light. It bore right through his head, and refused to leave. Tomorrow was his birthday.

With another sighing breath, Naruto went about his usual morning routine. By the time he had finished washing and getting dressed it was already 6am. Deciding to wolf down his usual breakfast of ramen, Naruto remembered to lock his door behind him as he made his way through the village.

This early in the morning, only a few people were about, civilians setting up shop for the day with tired eyes and sluggish limbs. Whistling a quite tune to himself, Naruto strolled through Konoha's market area with a small smile ghosting over his face. Despite the foreboding aura that hung over the next day, Naruto felt his mood lifting.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" Naruto jumped, startled. Ayame waved to him from the ramen stand.

Naruto laughed as her voice jolted him from his musings, and he waved back, watching her emerge from the ramen stand with bags of rubbish in her hands. Seeing her lug the disgusting things out the door, the blonde immediately bounded over with a sing-song of, "Ayame-neechan! I'll help too!"

Together, they pulled the bin bags to the old dumpster around the corner. With a small cheer, Naruto threw the rubbish in, slapping his hands together to rid himself of the smell of bins and leftovers. Ayame thanked him, and they talked for a while before Teuchi opened up shop. Naruto then, of course, had some ramen.

After paying for his meal and biding goodbye to the restaurant owners, Naruto realised that he'd been walking around for quite some time. It was now gone 8am, and most of Konoha's citizens were up and around, busying themselves with the day ahead.

With a small, painful tug in his chest, Naruto realised a majority of the people were setting up for the festival the next day. Those who recognised him as he passed by glared coldly, all the more so for the upcoming anniversary. He felt a bitter lump rise in his throat, threatening to tear out of him in a low feral growl. Instead, Naruto only scowled.

He threaded through the streets, trying to avoid the looks as best he could. He always hated this week. Several people bumped into him harshly as he walked, and his shoulders slumped in silent anger; anger at himself, and at the cowardly villagers around him.

They were never really bad at any other time of the year, he reasoned — but it was just this month, and this week. And tomorrow would be the worst. Silently, he thanked God that most villagers were sympathetic now, rather than irate. That didn't mean to say _he _wasn't still angry, though.

He was angry at the village, for how they ignored him when he was younger, and how they kept their secrets for twelve long years; also, angry at himself, for not telling his friends about the Kyuubi, even though the Bijuu was sought after by Akatsuki and was putting them _all _in danger. There had been many chances, after all, but he'd stayed silent and let them slip by. Most of all, though, he was angry at the man who had brought this upon him, and then left nothing to help him as he struggled on alone; for that, Naruto was angry.

…But he was only angry for this week. And tomorrow would be the worst.

At least he had a mission scheduled for tomorrow, so he could get away from that damned festival. The annual missions had been a tradition Sandaime had started off when Naruto became a Genin. Every time his birthday or another Kyuubi-related day rolled around (there were a few various memorial days over the year, for various commemorative reasons), Naruto and Team 7 would be carted off on another out-of-town mission. By now, Naruto was sure Kakashi had been in on the secret of the annual missions too. He would have to be, Naruto reasoned, since he was his sensei.

Another, broad shouldered, man shoved into him and damn near sent him sprawling. Naruto was almost loosing his temper by now, and he silently started fuming, feeling his insides churn with anger and a bitter lump threaten to scream out of his mouth.

So caught up was he in his violent thoughts, no doubt ready to reach their climax by tomorrow, Naruto didn't notice another person in front of him, and crashed straight into them. With a harsh shove to their midsection, he howled out heatedly, "Watch where you're goddamn going!" and was about to storm away, when he was pulled back and a voice yelled by his ear, "Naruto! What the hell?!"

With a startled yelp, Naruto looked round to find Sakura inches from his face, having just picked herself up from the floor, with a fist grasped tightly around his collar. A familiar vein ticked in her forehead, and Naruto had the sudden urge to run for his life. Sakura drew in a deep breath, ignoring his apprehensive wince, and yelled, "I've been looking all over for you, and _that's _how you greet me?! Pushing me into the ground?!"

Immediately, Naruto was on the defence. In his familiar gesture, he pulled on his kicked-puppy face and rested a hand behind his head, his other hand held up for protection. "Oh, Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there! Ohayou!" He could hear Sakura's teeth grinding together, and the vein pulsed in her temple.

"Na-ru-to," she ground out slowly, "Don't think playing innocent is going to get you off scot-free!" Naruto knew the danger signs all too well, but that still only gave him enough time to cringe away.

"Holy sh—!"

Fifty seconds later, and Naruto was reduced to a messy pulp on the ground, seeing stars. "Guhh…" He gurgled through a mass of broken face. Above him, Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Now!" She announced, reaching down to pull him to his feet. Naruto groaned, "Not again!" and tried to run for it, but Sakura caught him by the blazing orange jacket.

She set him upright with a small heave and a disgruntled, half-amused, "Stop being a big baby!" line. As soon as he was on his feet, Naruto turned away in mock grumpiness and dusted himself off. Laughing quietly, Sakura reached forward and patted dirt off his back. "All right, all right, I'm sorry!" She giggled, "Just don't push a lady."

Frowning, Naruto fingered the fist-shaped bruise on his cheek with a mutter of "Some lady you are…" that Sakura thankfully pretended not to hear. "Oh!" Naruto suddenly realised, "You said you were looking for me?"

Sakura nodded, and the humorous smile slipped off her face as she returned to business-mode. "Tsunade-sama wants to see us, so come by her office later when you get the chance."

So that's how Naruto and Sakura found themselves standing outside the Hokage Tower later that day, waiting on their tardy sensei yet again. Sakura was leaning against a nearby wall, tugging at her hair impatiently, while Naruto sat crossed-legged on the ground, chin propped up on his hand, and pretend-snoring to see how far he could wind her up.

Sakura's foot was tapping intolerantly, getting louder every time Naruto utter a fake-snore-turned-snort-of-laughter. Normally, Naruto wouldn't dream of winding Sakura up for a beat down _twice_ in one day, let alone doing it on purpose, but today Naruto didn't care. This week was his abnormal week, the week he gave himself to be the slightly sadistic, short-tempered brat he used to be all those years ago. Snoring loudly through his nose, Naruto suddenly snorted in a peel of in-kept laughter; it toppled him over and finally made Sakura snap.

Luckily for Naruto and his already-bruised face, he was saved from a further battering by his sensei's timely (although not so _on_-time) arrival. "Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi intoned as he poof-ed into existence, his eyes glued to his latest Icha Icha book, "We have an appointment with the Hokage. We can't keep her waiting just because you want to slaughter Naruto."

At that light-hearted remark, Naruto glared up at his sensei from where he lay sprawled over the ground. He interjected rudely, "Yeah, well we can't keep her waiting just because _you _want to buy the next Icha Icha Volume either, sensei!" The words bit slightly sharper than Naruto had really intended, and Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he fixed his student with 'a look' over the top of the smutty book.

"Honestly, Naruto," the Jounin wondered, "I have no idea what's gotten into you today." Kakashi's 'look', however, said differently. Naruto just 'hmphed' and stuck out his tongue, hoisting himself to his feet ungracefully. Together, the three of them trooped into the building, Naruto in the lead, and Kakashi bringing up the rear with his eyes glued, albeit unmoving, to another porn-filled page.

Reaching the doors to the Hokage's office, Naruto knocked sharply just twice, before pushing the door open without waiting for an answer. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and exclaim, "Baachan! Y-You're working!"

And indeed she was. Tsunade sat at her desk, scribbling furiously upon document after document, while Shizune hovered at her master's shoulder, Tonton clutched in her arms. It was she who glanced up at the arrival and noticed them first.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune walked towards the blonde to greet him, and Naruto's face immediately brightened as he saw her properly, Tonton squirming in her grip. Kakashi and Sakura slipped into the room behind him as the boy tugged on Shizune's sleeve.

"Shizune-neechan!" He said in a hushed, awed voice, "Tsunade-baachan's _working! _Without any sake!" Shizune nodded and glanced over at Godaime, who was shuffling her papers to one side in order to receive their presence properly. Naruto frowned; something had Tsunade wound up tight, no doubt about it. What else would drive her to work? Without a second thought, Naruto bounded forwards, bad mood forgotten, to greet the Hokage like he always did.

"Tsunade-baachannn—!" Came the whine, "Why did you call us here? I was going to get some ramen!" Behind him, Sakura facepalmed, rolling her eyes, while no doubt thinking, _'that's just like Naruto…'_ In front of him, however, Tsunade looked up from her desk. Her hands were linked in front of her, propped up on her elbows as usual. Naruto's face easily fell as he saw the weary look reflected in Tsunade's own. "Tsunade-baachan?"

"…Stop calling me old, you brat," Tsunade sighed, reaching forward to cuff him round the ear (which, of course, Naruto never managed to dodge. He just thanked Kami that it wasn't the face-flick this time). Straightening in her seat as Naruto clutched his ear in pain, Tsunade smiled slightly; almost …regretfully. However, she put on her business face once more as she stood to face the other two members of the original Team 7.

It was only Kakashi who noticed the slight unease, the hesitation, in her step; thankfully, he said nothing, and simply lowered his book to his side. "Hokage-sama." He acknowledged.

Taking a breath, Tsunade drew herself up to her full height and gazed around at them for a short second. Her eyes lingered on Naruto, who smiled back at her obliviously. Seeing his wide, carefree grin, the Hokage repressed the urge to choke on her words, and took another deep breath. "…Naruto, Sakura." That got their attention. "…I'm afraid your mission for tomorrow has been cancelled."

"W-What?" That was like a punch to the gut for Naruto. His face fell, and he couldn't seem to get his breath. He didn't want to spend tomorrow in the village! He— He _couldn't_! Sakura, who mistook his early signs of distress for simple surprise, continued: "What do you mean, cancelled? All we're doing is a C-Rank in the nearest post-town. There's no reason for it to be cancelled."

Tsunade simply shook her head. "I… just received word that there was no need for a ninja team anymore, so instead, I've given you tomorrow off." Her voice was strained, and she didn't meet Naruto's wide, wide eyes. Kakashi cast him a concerned glance. It seemed that he, too, was feeling Naruto's state of panic. After all, tomorrow was the worst day for the Kyuubi-boy.

"Naruto." Naruto's head snapped up, and all credit to him, he tried to look as calm as ever. His sight bore into Tsunade for the slightest moment, in contempt maybe, before his face softened and he smiled reassuringly. "Hai, Obaachan?"

Tsunade struggled to get her words out, then, looking straight into his innocent face. "…Come to my office tomorrow." She managed. "Bright and early, around… seven-ish." Godaime swallowed and tried to ignore his curious look. "There's something important we need to discuss." She managed a smile, but it was strained; there was a painful lump in her throat. Naruto was about to say something, about to question her unease, but she cut him off with a sharp, smart, "Dismissed."

Kakashi hung back, just like she knew he would. She motioned silently for him to come closer as she moved to sit back behind her desk. As he moved forward, he slipped his book into his pouch, and gave the Hokage his full attention. There was quiet for a minute, Tsunade surveying him over the top of her folded hands, and Kakashi gazing guardedly back.

He spoke first. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "The mission was cancelled."

"And you couldn't issue another one?"

"No."

He didn't bother asking 'why'. He just drew back and muttered evenly, "I see." He didn't see. "You do realise that Naruto will now have to spend his day in the village? The majority of which still regards him coldly."

"I _know_, Kakashi." Tsunade's voice was suddenly bitter, her eyes sharp. "That's why… I want him in here. I want to keep him out of sight, for his sake and the villagers'. They'll get irate if he's around tomorrow." She sat up, and tried to justify, "It's for his sake."

Kakashi simply looked away, "Ah."

There was silence in the office for a long while, until Shizune, who had remained in the background until that moment, stepped forward to break the quiet. "Kakashi-san, you're also here because there is another mission we need you to do." That caught the Hatake's attention, and he turned to face Shizune, raising an eyebrow. She continued, "It would have been put off until tomorrow, but now you have no other outstanding commitments …it's been decided that sending you off today is best."

Kakashi frowned and glanced across to Tsunade. "Decided by whom?"

Tsunade just hung her head in anguish, sighing heavily. Kakashi could tell she was hiding something. "Never mind that, Kakashi," She said. "Orders are orders, for you _and_ for me."

Something in her veiled voice made him drop it. It wasn't wise to push your superior, especially when they had a short temper. Instead, Kakashi asked, "So what's this mission?"

Tsunade managed a wry smile through her tense expression, which had only grown more uptight as soon as Naruto had left. "For someone of your calibre," She mused, "It shouldn't take you more than a single night."

A sheet of paper was slid across the desk, and the heading was printed in bold lettering. **A Rank**. He thanked God it wasn't another S – those were _brutal_. "I see." He chuckled at how easy it seemed. "When do I leave?"

Tsunade fixed him with a steady look. "Tonight."

With another nod, Kakashi took the sheaf of paper, pocketed it, and turned to walk out the door. He was stopped by Tsunade's voice. "Don't get cocky, Hatake, or careless; there's a reason why it's an A Rank."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, glancing over his shoulder. "And you aren't going to tell me, I suppose?"

Tsunade let out a soft smirk. "Where's the fun in that? I'll let you figure it out."

Nodding, Kakashi flipped out his ecchi-novel once more, and left the office. As he exited the building, he spied a puddle of orange heaped not to far away, and tried not to laugh. Wandering over to Naruto, he gazed at the sorry sight amusedly, before saying over the top of his book, "You cracked another inappropriate joke in front of Sakura, didn't you?"

"Yuhuh…" The puddle groaned. Reaching down, Kakashi pulled the boy to his feet, where he once again dusted himself down from the debris-filled wake of Sakura's wrath. "Arigatou, Kaka-sensei…" Chuckling to himself, Kakashi watched the injured youth hobble away.

And that's when he saw the looks passersby were throwing at the Jinchuuriki. With each disdainful glance, Naruto's shoulders slumped, and even from a distance, Kakashi could sense the anger spike in his chakra. For a split second, the Hatake wondered if he should go after the boy. But then he stopped, and remembered the mission he had to get ready for. Sighing, Kakashi poof-ed away.

That night, as Kakashi slipped from the village gates with no more than a whisper of air, he couldn't help but count down the minutes until midnight, and until the day it all began. He wondered why it had to be that day, of all days, he was to miss out on. Or rather, was _scheduled_ to miss out on. However now, with this newest mission moved forwards, he would be lucky enough to return to the village by tomorrow noon. A stroke of luck, he reasoned, to be back in time for half the day. But his chest still felt tight with some unheralded worry.

As he started down the long road to his destination, Kakashi had to wonder how Naruto had dealt with the coldness of the villagers for so long, and how well he would deal with it tomorrow. Kakashi didn't like thinking about that. The only consolidation he could find was: at least the villagers' looks wouldn't be as bad as they used to be.

When the clocks in the village finally clicked round to twelve a.m., the Copy-nin was already gone from the gates and headed towards a new mission. He wasn't there to witness the absolute quiet that enveloped the sleeping village as the new day arrived.

When Kakashi arrived back, though, he would know he had been right – it really was the day it all began; not only the same day that, long ago, had seen the birth of Uzumaki Naruto and the sealing of the Kyuubi, but also a new day in which began the longest journey of Naruto's life.

But those events came later, biding their time until the sun rose. Right at that minute, Naruto slept peacefully in his bed, unaware of the foreboding day that had just begun, and under the watchful eye of the undisturbed night.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	4. Chapter 002

And on to Chapter Two! Get ready! Now it all starts! **;)**

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Naruto awoke rapidly, quietly, and was immediately filled with the sense of dread. He didn't even look at the calendar, not even for that split second of false hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd got the day, the month, wrong. He already knew exactly what day it was.

Quickly and efficiently, he got himself up, dressed, and ate what little breakfast he could shove down his throat. Today always made him nervous. He longed to already be outside the village walls, way before anyone even woke up, but now with the mission cancelled, he was stuck there all day.

Cursing his bad luck, and wishing he simply had friendly company to walk with, Naruto slipped out the door of his apartment and locked it behind him. With fifteen minutes until he had to meet Tsunade, Naruto started to hurry towards her office. Luckily for him, there weren't many people out at 6:45am on the day commencing the festival.

Making his way quickly towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto kept his head low and tried to ignore the few whispers he could already hear creeping from the few passersby – stall owners, mostly, setting up their businesses for the day.

"Hey, look!" He heard, "It's **him**! That's the boy!" He caught a soft gasp with his well-trained hearing. "How dare he come out today! He knows what today is!" It was as if he wasn't allowed to even breathe that day. There were people cursing his every breath. Glaring into the ground, scuffing his feet angrily, Naruto just hurried faster towards the Tower, glancing around scathingly at the few people he passed.

One such person he passed was Asuma, who was no doubt on his way to meet with Kurenai and some other Jounin. As he passed, Asuma uttered a word of greeting towards Naruto, and a nod in his direction. Naruto returned the nod with a tight, terse reply, and hurried quickly on.

Further on his way, he passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Naruto initially only spared it a dismissive glance, until he saw who was working already. It was none other than Ino, sweeping outside; she was clearing the ground of the fallen petals from the outside flower displays, getting reading to open shop. As he hurried by, she spotted him.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" she called. "What are you doing out this early?" Naruto winced at how loudly her voice resounded around the near-quiet street. A single passerby glared as he walked past the now stationary boy. Naruto cast him a piercing look, filled with contempt. The pedestrian moved on. With a foolhardy grin fixed onto his face, Naruto turned and bounded over to the kunoichi.

"Ino!" he greeted, his tone as cheerful as he could manage. "I didn't think you'd be working today."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, putting aside her broom as she turned to face him properly. "But festivals are usually good for business," she explained. "Everyone wants to buy flowers to commemorate the occasion." Her face grew grave for a moment, recalling the morbid nature of the festival, before she brightened once more.

The mind-reader dusted down her hands on her apron. "But we're only working until tonight! When the fireworks start! Otousan said I could go meet Shikamaru and Chouji for—"

"Barbeque?" Naruto hazarded a guess.

"Yup!"

"It's a wonder you haven't got sick of it by now!" The Jinchuuriki laughed, slightly strained from tenseness. The knot in his gut reminded him to leave. "Anyway, I've got to get going."

"Well, festivals are meant to be fun, so have a great day, Naruto!" But Naruto had already gone, walking down the street. Casting a wave back at Ino's lithe form, he muttered sarcastically to the floor, "Yeah. A great day."

As he entered the building, it seemed the whole place was deathly silent, opposed to the stirring village outside. Naruto had to stop for a moment in the doorway; the ominous, drowning despair he suddenly felt would not go away. It was as if the building knew that that day commemorated one of its fallen masters. The air itself felt heavy.

Steadily, Naruto passed into the building, feeling a sense of calm sweep over him as he left the eyes of the streets. This early in the morning, now just before 7am, not many people would be working in the Hokage Tower yet. The blonde's footfalls reverberated slightly in the quiet building, and Naruto reckoned that if he dropped a pin, it would echo so loudly that it could be heard for miles.

Trying to be quiet simply for the sake of being quiet, Naruto ascended the stairs to the Hokage's bureau noiselessly, not wanting to disturb the memorial silence. Making his way quickly to Tsunade's office, Naruto almost regretted knocking on the door for the loud sound it made. Receiving no reply, the boy pushed the door open, expecting to find Tsunade passed out drunk or asleep at her desk again; but he found nothing. The office was empty.

Naruto scratched his head, confused, and did a 360º. "Tsunade-baachan?" he spoke to the room. "…Baachan?" He received no immediate reply. "Shizune-neechan?" he tried calling out instead, but the building was silent.

Hearing nothing once again, Naruto turned in the doorway and gazed down the halls. He saw nobody, and so decided Tsunade and her assistant had just been caught up at the hospital. Realising that he could be waiting for a long while, Naruto decided to walk around while he waited for the Hokage to arrive.

He wandered the halls of the Hokage Tower, roaming aimlessly for as long as the quiet peace would let him. As he wandered, peering into the mission's office as he did, he found rooms and hallways and staircases he'd never even _seen_ before now.

The stairs were mostly tucked away into corners, or behind their own doors, and as he stood at the top of one and looked down, he realised that they led downwards into a dark, probably secret place. He didn't venture down those stairs; not today. Instead, he turned around and went back the way he'd come.

As he moved through the same rooms over and over, he let his feet guide him where they wandered, and suddenly he turned a corner and found himself in front of a screen door he'd not noticed before. Hesitating for the slightest moment, he slid the screen open and stepped inside.

The room was small, and filled with dusty sunlight, a table and a threadbare couch, while four photos were presented hanging on the wall. The photos' presence over the room was daunting upon Naruto's compact form. Nonetheless, he found his gaze glued to them, and he felt compelled to move forwards until he stood right before their pictured faces. He knew who they were, but he had to wonder why they looked so sombre. He mused that Sandaime must've been much more serious when he was younger. Slowly, steadily, Naruto sat himself upon the sofa, and looked into the faces of the past.

He remembered once, when he was very small, Sandaime leading him into a room filled with saddened faces. However, he'd never remembered where it was or who the faces belonged to. He just remembered that they looked very still and very grave; never moving.

It was here, he realised; these were the faces that had gazed into the room with such sadness. Naruto found his sight drawn to each of them in turn, his eyes lingering for far too long upon the last man. To him, right at that minute, it seemed as though Yondaime was the saddest man, gazing upon him with such sombre grief. It was almost as if he knew who he was looking at.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes, feeling Yondaime's eyes pierce into him, and wondered the same things over and over; he gazed back at the man who'd died sixteen years ago that day – the man that had started it all. There was a second in which Naruto felt unexplainable despair welling up in his chest, threatening to break open and stain his face with countless tears. But the feeling passed as quickly as it came.

Instead, that same bitter anger he'd been feeling all week reared its ugly head, and suddenly he was angry, _furious_, at the man depicted before him. His teeth ground together, and his fists clenched in his lap while he fought down the rising tide of killing intent threatening to bubble forth. He felt murderous. The blonde fought to breathe as he felt a snarl form upon his face, and raw _power _sear in his throat. His eyes were bright and hot, and he was so, _so _angry. But he maintained quiet, and all the while in that still and silent room, Yondaime simply looked back at him, never moving.

"Naruto?"

The sudden voice made Naruto jump, and he turned in his seat to find Tsunade standing quietly at the door, leaning upon the sturdy screen. She was gazing at him with something akin to soft sympathy in her expression as she asked, "What are you doing in here?"

And suddenly it was as if the world started turning again, and Naruto gasped a deep, shuddering breath into his lungs. "T-Tsunade-baachan!" His voice was weak. "I was—I was just…" He trailed off, and it was then Naruto realised that the skin under his eyes was damp.

Ashamedly, Naruto shifted back around in his seat, discreetly rubbing his eyes as Tsunade walked over to join him. The worn couch dipped lower as the Hokage settled herself down beside the boy, pointedly ignoring the last few swipes he made at his now-dry eyes. They sat in near-comfortable silence until Naruto spoke again.

"I was looking for you," he spoke softly, his eyes downcast to the floor. "If I wasn't meant to come in here…" He left the words hanging.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "This place isn't off-limits." She told him quietly, her own sight shifting to her four predecessors. "It's just I didn't expect you to be in _here _of all places. Especially on a day like today."

Naruto said nothing, and Tsunade looked at him with his eyes shadowed, fingers twisting nervously in his lap. She was suddenly struck by a warped question she only half-dared to voice. The boy, meanwhile, sat silently. Hesitantly, Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" There was a warm, heavy stillness as she waited for him to respond. After a heartbeat, Naruto replied with a murmured 'hmm?' and Tsunade took a soft, daring breath, before asking, "Do you hate him, for what he chose to do?"

Startled a bit by the question, Naruto waited a long, contemplative minute before answering. "Today, I do," he said simply. "But any other day, I don't as much." The Jinchuuriki drew a breath. "In fact, I think …he made the right choice."

His face was stoic, and his expression thoughtfully set; Tsunade couldn't judge whether he being entirely truthful or not. Though gradually, Naruto's expression fell. "I… I can't help but wonder, though," he muttered into his chest. "I can't help but wonder, if he was here, what would he say? …Would he tell me why, Baachan?" He turned his face to her, his eyes sad and earnest. "Why did it have to be me?" He begged for understanding. "What would he _say_?"

Tsunade searched his bleak face with her almond eyes, taking in his every expression. He probably tortured himself over and over with the same question, every time this day came around, she realised. Slowly, she reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, fixing his eyes with her own.

"You're asking a hell of a lot, Naruto," she said truthfully. "And I don't have a clue how to answer." Immediately, Naruto dropped his head, nodding to confirm it was as he suspected.

"But…" Tsunade smiled gently as his eyes found hers again, almost hopefully. She continued, "I'd like to think, that if he was here right now, he'd say—" Tsunade planted a quick, soft kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise. The Hokage smiled. "—Happy Birthday, Naruto."

There was another slight pause, and slowly a gentle grin spread over Naruto's face. "That was corny, Tsunade-baba," he said, sticking out his tongue softly. "But thank you."

Tsunade nodded curtly, reaching forward to flick his forehead protector mindlessly. "Now!" She stood, and pulled him up with her. "You should've been in my office fifteen minutes ago!" And just like that, the lead weight she had been carrying all week dropped back into her gut with a heavy slam. She almost blanched as she led Naruto back to the office, with him chatting happily beside her.

Upon reaching the wide room, Naruto immediately sensed that something was wrong. Standing in the office, waiting for them, was Homura and Koharu, the two Elders. They had a stern, all-business look etched into their old faces. Confused, Naruto turned to Tsunade for an answer, to find her purposely avoiding his gaze. With a smart click, Tsunade shut the door behind them. A sudden knot in Naruto's stomach tightened.

"Naruto, please come over here," Koharu spoke, motioning with her wrinkled hand for Naruto to come and stand before the two old council members. He did so cautiously, standing with his back straight so that he could fix them with a weary eye. Homura took note of his vigilant posture, and stepped forward to address the teenage boy.

"Naruto, I'm not going to waste time beating about the bush," he informed. "Akatsuki have started to move again, which you no doubt already know after your encounter with them in retrieving the Kazekage." There was a brief pause in which Naruto nodded. His jaw was locked as he gazed at them suspiciously; both Tsunade and Jiraiya had informed him about how the two Elders had tried to keep him inside the village.

Sensing his tense mood, Tsunade came over to stand hesitantly behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. Glancing up, Naruto saw that her face was grim, and that she was holding herself with more effort than usual. He perceived her uncertainty, and gave a small, quick smile to reassure her. She noticed this, but only managed a pained grimace in response. Naruto frowned in confusion; Tsunade's hands were shaking.

Once again, Homura started to speak, drawing Naruto's attention back to his grave face. "Most Jinchuuriki, Naruto, have already been capture by Akatsuki and killed. And we have no doubt that they'll be coming after you shortly." There was a pregnant pause, and Naruto took a deep, apprehensive breath. Koharu took over.

"We've already seen how far Akatsuki will go in order to capture their target," she said, "And when the time comes for Akatsuki to try and capture you, Naruto, we've agreed that we simply cannot have that kind of damage occurring to our village." Naruto's mouth opened slightly at her words, in disagreement, objection or simply in realisation, Tsunade didn't want to know.

It didn't matter, though, as Koharu cut him off. "At first, we decided to take you off active duty; no doubt you've already heard that from Tsunade." She threw the Hokage a disapproving look. "When the time came to fight Akatsuki away, we planned to have you follow our orders, and do the job people like you were created to do." As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto's eyes flared, and his jaw snapped shut. Koharu and Homura shifted warningly.

Koharu, nonetheless, continued, "Jinchuuriki, Naruto, are fundamentally human sacrifices. You must come to terms with this." Naruto's posture tensed further, and Koharu paused in apprehension, before continuing, "We planned to use you as our ultimate weapon towards Akatsuki, and make you act as bait, luring them at our discretion so that we could surprise them. We didn't plan on telling you this—"

"—So!" Naruto interjected with a nasty bite, "Why _are_ you?" His eyes flashed dangerously. He was trembling, and their words were echoing inside his head. (_People like you). _

"Because," Homura answered, "Our plans have changed."

Tsunade's grip tightened on his shoulders, and Naruto unconsciously leant back into her. _'This is it,' _he thought. He didn't know _what _exactly, but he just had a bad, bad feeling. The two Elders exchanged a long glance, almost as if to decide who would deliver the news. After a moment, Homura stepped forwards to speak.

"Even using you as bait and keeping you within the village until you could be sent out to divert them may not reduce the damage Konoha takes," Homura summarised, and it seemed the whole village stopped moving in trepidation of his next words; Naruto didn't dare breathe. His eyes were wide.

The old man drew himself to his full height, and Naruto suddenly felt very small and unsure. Tsunade's grip upon his shoulder was vice-like.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Homura stated formally. "In order to maintain the wellbeing of our village, it has been decided directly by a council of your peers that you must forthwith be cast out from Konohagakure, until either an indefinite amount of time has passed and all threats upon your person have been neutralised, or until we see fit to allow you to return."

There was a deadly silence. Naruto had frozen in his place, frighteningly pale, and his eyes wide and unseeing. Tsunade's shoulders were hunched, shaking with a repressed emotion Naruto couldn't place – maybe anger, maybe distress, or possibly both. Her grip had loosened on his shoulders in despair, and her unsteady voice whispered repeatedly by his ear, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai…"

"Ah—" He opened his mouth, dazed, and tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. He swallowed and tried again, locking sights with the two old ninja. He spoke disbelievingly, the words jamming in his mouth, "I, don't understand. You, mean I'm, going to have to… leave?"

"—Because of Akatsuki, yes," Koharu expressed, nodding curtly. "That is the _official_ viewpoint."

Naruto's voice grew thinner, weaker. "W-what?" Unconsciously, he reached up to his shoulder, to grip Tsunade's hand. "What's the unofficial one, then?" They remained silent, as if hiding something, and desperate for an answer, Naruto suddenly snapped.

"_What's the_ _**real **__one then_?" he cried brokenly. His voice was hoarse, and it cracked as he half-yelled, half-gasped out the words. The shock was ruling him, making adrenalin shoot through his veins faster and faster (_too fast)_. He felt faint.

The two elders exchanged looks again, and Koharu spoke this time. "You, Naruto, are a Jinchuuriki. You are a human sacrifice. Because of your presence, your demonic potential, this village may always have threats looming over it; whether to dispose of you, or to obtain you. We cannot always have this risk." Tsunade's tight grip was back on Naruto's shoulders, and at his back he could feel her warm, comforting weight shudder with silent sobs. He felt the sudden urge to comfort her.

Koharu continued softly, apologetically even, "You are a sacrifice, Naruto. A living weapon that many people will resort to killing —have _already_ killed— to try to obtain you. Your sole purpose has _always _been to protect this village. If casting you out, to face it on your own, is the way to protect this village, then… You must be sacrificed."

Naruto was silent, and suddenly he felt his eyes well up with unexplainable sadness, unquenchable grief. He dropped his head, and muttered bitterly, "A sacrifice, just like I was _created_ to be?" The picture of Yondaime flashed before his eyes. (_Just like you were created to be…_)

Koharu raised her eyebrows suddenly, amused by a notion, and replied, "Well, not exactly. You aren't losing your life, therefore it's not _exactly_ what you were created for."

Naruto longed to scream at her. _'But I'm still being sacrificed for your sake!' _His nails dug hard into his hand, and he drew small pinpricks of blood. He snarled silently, but Koharu still continued, "—_That _is why a Jinchuuriki is created. To be used as a weapon, at the price of their life."

Naruto's head shot up, and suddenly his eyes were filled with scathing anger, and vile contempt. Pure hatred. "But it _is_ at that price!" he exploded. "With nothing, I'll _die _out there!" His pulse beat furiously in his ears.

Tsunade's grip on his shoulders tightened determinedly, angrily. Her composure was resolute once more, even if her eyes were unnaturally bright. She looked upset, but glared firmly.

She took charge of the electric silence that fell. Fixing the two Elders with a piercing stare, she spoke icily, "If that is all, Koharu, Homura, then I suggest you leave my office." The stillness was buzzing with underlying hostilities, and the old ninja once more exchanged glances. Naruto felt the rising urge to punch them; he was sure Tsunade wouldn't hold him back.

Then, with a short, ice-breaking cough, and ignorant of Tsunade's demands, Homura once again stepped forward. He almost shuddered from the wave of blood lust Naruto let loose, and didn't even try to rein in. "Naruto," he said curtly, "Please control your intent. You do not want to land yourself in any trouble prior to you departure."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Naruto hissed in a deep breath, and growled out, "You insensitive bastard…" His voice was low, and seething with malicious threats. Koharu coughed to distract the dangerous moment, and Homura stepped around behind the Hokage's desk, possibly just to put a barrier (albeit, not a very good one) between himself and the furious youth.

There was a moment's pause, and then the old man slid a sheet of paper across the desk. Suspiciously, Naruto rested his hand on it, but didn't take it. Instead, he fixed Homura with a glare, snarling, "What now?"

Homura drew in a steely breath, and tapped the sheet of paper. "We need you to sign this form, as official confirmation of your departure from the village."

There was a short pause. Naruto glared at them distrustfully, before lowering his eyes to the paper. Behind him, Tsunade moved forwards and rested a hand on his arm. "Naruto…" she interjected tentatively, but Naruto cut her off with a silent shake of his head.

The Jinchuuriki scanned the first few lines with his eyes, feeling his chest grow tight. For a second, he was deadly silent, deadly calm, before he growled dangerously, "Signing this would be _confirmation _of my _**voluntary departure**_!"

His patience snapped. He swiped at the paper, sending it flying round the room, and sent several strategically placed sake bottles crashing, shattering, to the floor. All three other ninja in the office started to interrupt, to try and calm his storming temper, but still he howled out, enraged, "It's _not_ voluntary! **It's not**!"

He whipped around, jabbing a shaking finger at them over and over, "You—! You're just making me **sign** this to_ cover_ your own _**asses**_!" His voice was nearly a scream. He slammed his fists onto the desk, and the whole room seemed to tremble beneath their feet. Killing intent started to rise.

Even Naruto knew that the more seemingly AWOL or banished ninja a village had, the worse it looked for their reputation. Making him sign the form was just him placing a safety net beneath the Elders' asses. He howled out, enraged at their selfishness, to add insult to injury.

(_This is all their fault! __**Their fault**__!_) With a low, feral growl, he span to face them, his fists clenching in fury. He snarled and started to yell incoherently, and had Tsunade not grabbed him by the arms, he would've thrown himself at the two old ninja.

In a fit of rage, he thrashed and screamed obscenities in Tsunade's restraint, trying to reach the two bearers of bad news. All the while, Homura and Koharu stood impassive, watching his fit with cool composure. Tears of pure rage, pure hatred, pricked at Naruto's eyes, and he howled.

Eventually, Tsunade quietened him, and managed to still his beating limbs. Over his heavily breathing frame, she cried angrily at the two Elders, "Leave my office! Just leave!" Naruto's wailed echoes had already died down as they walked towards the door, all the fight draining from his body. He stood, leaning on both the desk and Tsunade to support his shocked form. He was unnaturally quiet, unnaturally still, except for the gasping breaths he took.

As they left, the two old-timers pointedly picked up the fallen sheet of paper, barely sparing him a glance. At the same moment, Shizune hurried through the door, trying to spy the source of the frantic commotion, and was handed the form of departure as she entered. She looked from the form to their retreating backs, confused.

"Wait." A low voice suddenly stopped their exit, and Homura and Koharu turned in surprise to find Naruto, trembling slightly still, his eyes bloodshot and angry, gazing intently at them. They paused, and turned; he had something to say.

Defiantly, he fixed them with his piercing gaze and said quietly, "I'm not just a sacrifice." His voice was firm. "I'll go without causing trouble—"

"Naruto!"

He raised his voice over the Hokage, and a shocked Shizune, and spoke on, "—I'll go, so that people I care for will not die because of me. But I am not being sacrificed." He voice dropped, and he growled out lowly, "I _refuse_ to be just. a. _sacrifice_."

Without missing a beat in steady reply, Homura fixed him with a determined, final look, and said, "Then sign the form." With that, the Elders left.

There was a dead stillness in the room following their departure. Not even a background static of noise could be heard. Shizune and Tsunade's eyes were fixed intently upon Naruto's small frame. Silently, without lifting his eyes from the floor, Naruto held out his hand towards Shizune.

"Neechan," he said. "The form."

Unable to utter a word, Shizune handed it over. Tsunade watched in despair as Naruto laid the paper on the desk, and signed his name. There was stillness, and silence, and outside the music of the festival started up, as if in celebration. Suddenly, the ink-stained brush clattered from Naruto's hand, and he began to sob.

In a heartbeat, Tsunade was by his side, pulling the shaking boy to her, and holding him tightly. Naruto's breath was hot against her shoulder, and she could feel every hiccupped sob he tried to stifle. Motherly, she swept strands of hair from his face, should they stick to his tears.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto," she said, pressing her cheek to his hair, "They outvoted me. There was nothing I could do." She apologised over and over, "Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen."

She felt Naruto nod sorrowfully into her shoulder, understanding, and his hands gripped tighter at her sleeves. Soon, his sobs quietened, and she heard his voice softly, "It's not forever, though, is it? They said they'd let me back one day. They said so! They'd let me back…" Tsunade said nothing, and just held him tighter. To her, he'd never felt so fragile.

However, having received no answer to his question, Naruto pulled back against her embrace, and fixed her with a bloodshot gaze, alarmed at her silent counter. "Baachan, answer me! I'll be able to come back someday, won't I?" Tsunade tried to look away, and his voice grew panicked. "Won't I?"

Tsunade's head dropped, and she tentatively reached out a hand to steady him. "Naruto," she said simply, her voice hushed; Naruto heard her voice tremble. "Oh, Naruto…" She gripped him tighter, as if scared he'd simply disappear. After a minute, she spoke again.

"As long as you are a Jinchuuriki," she explained shakily, "There is a chance that people may try to harm you— and the village." Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head. She met his anxious stare with a tear-filled look of her own. "Because of that," she continued, "You will always pose a threat to the Elders, Naruto."

Her voice threatened to crack, and the strong-willed Hokage was trembling with grief. One at a time, tears started to fall from her swimming eyes, making a soft _plitt _on the floor. "Once you leave," she expressed, her voice faint, "they're not letting you back in."

Naruto paled, his dread showed plainly on his face. (_He was__** never**__ coming back!_) "But…" He tried to deny it, tried to object; his voice was faint, and so, so weak. "What am I supposed to do, Baachan?" His disbelieving gaze met her own, and he cried, "_Where_ am I supposed to _go_?"

Tsunade shook her head, her voice thin and wavering. "I don't know…"

Without another word, Naruto sank to the floor, and despaired.

Tsunade hung her head in her hands as, a few minutes later, Naruto left the Hokage Tower for the last time. His hitai-ate was clutched in her trembling hands, and the form on her desk was ended with his signature. As he'd left, he'd looked pale, impassive, and his voice was barely even there. "Please," he'd said as he'd laid the headband in her hands, "Return this to Iruka-sensei." Even so, his voice had caught in his throat.

Ghost-like, his hope totally shattered, she'd barely even heard him when he'd said goodbye; that's what broke her heart the most. He'd said sayonara to Shizune as well, before he'd left the office; the assistant had disappeared shortly after, crying silently her whole way out.

Shifting her gaze from the headband to the sheet of paper, Tsunade exhaled a broken, shuddering sigh, and turned it face down. Forever more, she mused, that sheet of paper would act as the scar for the wound the Elders had created. Naruto was officially gone from Konoha.

Not only was he gone, though, but he'd been told never to return. And it had been made to look voluntary; as if he had decided to leave, just like Jiraiya and she had long ago. Only, Naruto _hadn't_decided to leave. He'd been forced to, for the sake of sparing the village temporary damage; damage that could've been fixed.

And she'd let him go.

Tsunade let out a heartbroken moan, collapsing to the desktop, and burying her head in her arms. Sure enough, there would be hell to pay when Jiraiya got back. And Kakashi, too.

...

Naruto opened the door to his apartment for the last time. With a smart click, he kicked it softly closed behind him, and just stood there. There was no sound apart from the ticking of his bedside clock. Every shaky breath he drew in was amplified in the empty house. The blonde gazed about his home with sorrowful eyes, resigned now to his fate.

His sight trailed over every familiar nook and cranny the walls had to offer; like the dent left in the wall by his bed, where long ago he'd thrown his shoe at it, because there was a horrible bug he didn't dare go near.

Or that age-old stain on the worn floorboards, where he'd managed to make his first ramen cup all by himself, and then gotten too excited and fallen off the chair he'd used to reach the stove, making the ramen fly everywhere. It had taken him weeks to get most of the floorboards clean.

Then, there was that one spider-web crack by the light switch, where after closing the door on Shikamaru, he'd taken the time to punch at the plasterwork and curse Sasuke's name, before heading off to try and retrieve that bastard.

Seeing all these things, these memories, all together in sharp clarity for the first, and also last, time, Naruto didn't like thinking about what would become of them. The apartment would probably be left to crumble for a few years, before being sold on; by that time, all the memories Naruto had stored in that house would probably be nothing more than a stain that could be covered up, or a crack that could be plastered over, job done.

Naruto had lived in that apartment for as long as he could remember; and that home, and all those memories stored within it, was his. And now he had to leave them all behind, just like that. His bed was still only half-made.

On auto-pilot, Naruto went over to make it, but as he was about to pull the covers up, he stopped; he then pulled them off entirely. If he was leaving, he reasoned, then he didn't want anyone coming into his house, and finding it looking like he still lived there. They would have to find out he left sooner or later.

After folding up the sheets and placing the pillow atop them at the foot of his bed, Naruto immediately began searching round for some storage boxes. He didn't want anyone going through his stuff, and chucking away something he didn't want to see in the trash. Carefully, carefully, he stored everything away (he didn't have much), and the things he wanted kept, he packed into a single box.

As he packed away his scrolls and his photo album, he extracted only a few precious photos – the ones that, in years to come, he could still remember the most about, and cherished the most. One was the photo of the original Team 7; he slid the empty photo frame in beside the album.

With the help of clones, the whole apartment was packed away within ten minutes, leaving him an easy quarter of an hour until 8am – he wanted to leave the village at a specific time, so it didn't give him an excuse to dawdle and reminisce. If he did, Naruto didn't know if he could bring himself to actually leave.

Within the time he had left, Naruto packed the few things he could take with him into his backpack, and scribbled a note down in a blank scroll. Tying it up, he addressed it to Sakura, and slid it in his pocket. He'd drop it by her house on his way, he told himself, so that she heard it first from him, but it saved him from seeing her reaction; he'd feel guilty if she cried, he admitted, and yet if she was indifferent, it would spare him the regret.

At long last, Naruto was ready to leave his apartment. He placed the keys, devoid of novelty Pakkun key ring, upon the table, and allowed his eyes to roam over the place he'd called home for sixteen years. As a small joke only he would remember, Naruto went for the toilet in his apartment for the last time. He washed his hands for the last time, too.

Coming out of the bathroom, Naruto ran his hands over the walls as he passed, and scratched a mug-ring off the table before moving on. In the kitchen, he touched all the counters as he turned off all the (now empty) appliances at the plug, in a way of saying a final goodbye.

He ran his hands over everything, as if trying to remember their unique feel for as long as he could; as if trying to catch the memories they contained as he passed. He crossed off the date on the calendar, and bid goodbye to the buxom girl of the month.

He ran his hand over the dent in the wall, patted down the folded bed sheets, and heard the stained floorboards creak beneath his feet, none sounding quite the same. He ran his hands over the light switch, switching the light on and off in a final task, watching to see how the second of light made no difference at all to the now bare-looking apartment.

He ran his fingertips over the crack in the wall, feeling plaster flake off and crumble beneath his touch. Finally, he curled his hand around the door handle, feeling its cold, metal shape fit snugly into his palm, as if its form had moulded to him over the many, many years.

With one last look around his apartment, Naruto shouldered his backpack just like he did as he left for a mission. With a soft gulp in his throat, and something hot stinging his eyes, Naruto stepped over the threshold, and turned on the doormat, looking back into the house from the open door. As he realised he would never be coming home again, Naruto felt a tear threaten to fall from his eye, but he repressed it. He refused to cry again, at least until he was outside of Konoha's walls. He wouldn't show them how sad he was to leave, and how lost he was without them.

With a final sigh, he said quietly, "Well, goodbye Home," and even though he was aware how stupid he must've sounded, saying a verbal goodbye to a house, he didn't care; because he could've sworn he heard the wind rattle the window in mournful reply.

With a last, decisive nod, Naruto pulled the door slowly closed, and watched as his view of the apartment disappeared bit by bit behind the old door with its faded, peeling paintwork and its creaking hinges that until now had always signalled 'hello, welcome home'.

For a second longer, Naruto just stared at the door that he could no longer walk through, into a home that was no longer his. Then, sighing desolately, he turned and walked away.

Naruto made his way down the same street he had walked just an hour ago. His arms were folded across his chest, and his head was bowed. Even so, with his jumpsuit as bright as a beacon, he stuck out like a sword thumb amidst the number of people now travelling down that same street. He wished he'd never discovered the colour orange.

Many people whispered, and threw cold glares. Naruto considered breaking into a run, just to get away from the main streets quicker, but decided against it; that would only draw more looks.

As he walked quickly down the street once more, he suddenly realised where he was as he spied the familiar bouquets – he was once again passing the Yamanaka residence.

Pausing momentarily and peering in through the window, Naruto caught sight of a pink apron and blonde hair. For a moment, Naruto weighing his options nervously. Against his commonsense's better judgement, he decided to duck into the shop. He was lucky; there were only a few customers in there. Darting up quietly to Ino, Naruto tugged on her shirt to get her attention. "Psst, Ino!"

Jumping slightly, Ino turned around. "Oh! Naruto, you startled me!"

As she said his name, Naruto cast a fearful look over his shoulder. The customers had noticed his arrival, and were giving him near-murderous looks. Nervously, Naruto turned to the kunoichi and asked hurriedly, "Hey, Ino, can we talk in the back?"

Nodding, slightly bewildered, Ino took him through to the kitchen. Inoichi, Ino's father, sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. At Naruto's sudden entrance, he raised an eyebrow wearily. "Ino?" He asked. Naruto looked away diffidently; he didn't know what Inoichi's reaction towards him would be.

Luckily, the older man simply nodded a polite greeting towards Naruto, who took it as a good sign. The boy relaxed slightly, before turning to Ino. "Ino, I don't have time to explain anything," He began at a rush, "But I've got to ask you to do me a favour. Could you?"

At his words, Ino gave him a precise 'look', and placed her hands on her hips defensively. "That depends on what it is." From the table, Inoichi was watching them discreetly, eyeing Naruto's backpack and lack of headband suspiciously.

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't catch Inoichi's look, and sighed gratefully, knowing that Ino would probably not refuse him now. From his pouch, Naruto produced the small scroll he'd scribbled in earlier as explanation for Sakura. "I just need you to give this—"

"Ino!"

However, Naruto was suddenly cut off by the voice of Ino's mother from the shop, followed by the sounds of raised voices. Naruto couldn't quite catch what was being said, but apparently Inoichi did, for he stood from where he had been sat passively at the table, and said hurriedly, "Ino, I think you'd better go out and help your mother."

"A-alright!" Ino agreed, startled. She headed for the door, but as she reached it, she turned back to address the Jinchuuriki. "Gomen, Naruto. Ask me later?"

"Err, well—"

Naruto was about to tell her he was busy later, but his excuse was cut off as Ino smiled and said brightly, "I know! You and Sakura meet me, Shikamaru and Chouji for barbeque later!" She had failed to see his lack of a hitai-ate, and his packed backpack.

"**Ino**!" Her mother's voice called again, slightly frantic, as the voices could be heard getting louder and more aggressive; Ino blanched, and rushed out the door with a "Great! See you then!" And suddenly the kitchen was very, very quiet.

"…That's because of me, isn't it?" Naruto spoke softly after a moment, gesturing out of the door to where the angry customers' voices were still heard complaining. There was no reply from Inoichi, but Naruto didn't dare turn to look at the man fully.

Then, Inoichi did something Naruto didn't expect him to; he approached, and laid a hand comfortingly on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He intoned quietly. "Ino always has customers calmed down in no time."

Nonetheless, Naruto looked up at him anxiously, protesting, "But what if Ino finds out about—"

"Don't you worry about Ino." Inoichi interrupted. "Should she find out, I'll handle her." Inoichi suddenly smiled down at the Jinchuuriki. "But she's an understanding girl, so in any case, there's no need to worry."

Naruto nodded, sighing, "Arigatou." Inoichi's words quelled the small sense of panic that had started to rise up in Naruto's chest.

"But," Inoichi spoke again, his voice grave, "You should best head out now, while they're distracted." He looked pointedly at Naruto's packed bag. "And while the day is still early. I take it they're finally taking actions against you?"

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah_…" _

"I'm sorry," Inoichi empathised. "I can't imagine how hard they must've been on you."

Nodding sadly, Naruto ran a hand through his hair, feeling it prickle uncomfortably against his bare forehead. "And…" He spoke up hesitantly, feeling very small and lost. He gazed up at the male Yamanaka. "…I don't know where I'm going to go."

Inoichi sighed, sympathy shining clearly in his dark eyes, contemplating Naruto's plight. After a long moment, he said, "Just go where you think is best." A few minutes later, Naruto left the Yamanaka household through the back door, slipping the scroll he'd hoped to leave behind back into his pouch.

After weighing his options for a moment more, Naruto leapt up onto the rooftops, and sped towards the nearest gate. He didn't stop as he passed Sakura's house, figuring that the pain weighing down upon him might just double should he do so.

(He spied her through the window as he passed, and she waved to him happily, oblivious; he only managed a smile back. It almost broke his heart to consider handing her the scroll, and watching her face fall in confusion as he said simply 'thank you' and 'goodbye'.)

Instead, he decided to send the scroll along later, once he was outside the gates and far enough away that he was sure she wouldn't find him if she came looking. He didn't want to have to face her; she'd kill him for it, he knew.

Naruto made only two last stops on his way to the exit. One was at the training ground, where long ago he had first become a Genin. For the longest moment, he just stood there, remembering that day, and how he'd been so happy to have finally, _finally_, made it.

But then, he let out a small, bitter laugh in the face of irony, when he realised that now he would probably stay a Genin forever.

His second stop was Ichiraku Ramen, where he had dropped by only yesterday. Once he got there, and was greeted by a shop filled with only a few people, and Ayame's and Teuchi's happy smiles of welcome, he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. Instead, he simply ordered a single miso ramen to go. He couldn't bear to sit there and eat it.

He also left word that, should Iruka drop by soon looking for him, he should go see the Hokage. It left Ayame and Teuchi confused, but Naruto smiled lightly and reassured them.

Finally, Naruto left for the gates, and the wide, dangerous world that awaited him. As he passed, Izumo and Kotetsu, stationed at the gates, didn't try and stop him. One look at their faces, and he knew that they'd been told. They even called goodbye to him as he passed, and wished him good luck. As he stepped foot over the border of the village, Naruto managed a small, supportive smile back.

And so it was, at 8am on the October anniversary, sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto left the village of his birth, and started down the road he stood on, even though he didn't know its end. He didn't have a choice. Naruto had started on a journey he didn't know where to begin; he was unsure of where he was headed or where he was supposed to go, except to keep walking down that one path at his feet, which led off into precarious uncertainty.

At least he got what he wanted. He was outside the village on the day of the festival — except now, he couldn't get back in.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	5. Chapter 003

Hooray for chapter three! **;) **Go on and enjoy it now!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

The road seemed to go on forever, Naruto mused, but he was in no hurry. There was no one else in sight, and the land seemed to stretch on for miles – nothing but yellow-green grass and that same path stretching off in front of him. He tried not to look behind.

There were dark clouds on the horizon that he eyed wearily, but he supposed he'd had to get used to travelling in all sorts of weather; that's one thing his trip with Jiraiya prepared him for, at least.

The sky gradually grew darker, but the day was still warm, and the sun managed somehow to cast a golden glow over the ground, even though the blue sky was blocked by swelling grey. Far, far behind him, Naruto swore he heard a firework, but he knew they weren't due until later. Maybe they'd started early in celebration, he mused. He didn't try looking back to find out.

It seemed to Naruto that he'd been walking for ages in that same direction, and he still seemed to be getting nowhere, although the storm clouds were advancing up the pathway towards him. When the wind blew, he could taste rain in the air, and he could already see the haze falling from the clouds in the distance. Luckily he hadn't met the storm yet; he was still a way off.

Resigned to the fact that he'd meet the rain sometime in the near future, Naruto kept doggedly on towards the horizon, his feet aching in dread of the long walk forward. After a while, he kept his eyes to the ground, and watched the path slowly disappear under his sandals.

Suddenly, having yielded to the lack of companionship, it came as a surprise to Naruto when somebody called his name. His head jerked upwards at the call, to find none other than Kakashi stood a few paces in front of him, gazing at Naruto with a confused frown on his visible face.

"Naruto?" he asked again. "What are you doing out here?"

Still slightly surprised at Kakashi's sudden entrance, Naruto took a second to reply, taking in his sensei's appearance. (He tried not to think of the scarecrow as his 'former' sensei.)

Kakashi looked the same as ever, except for the additional pouches he carried and the lack of his orange book. There was a dark blood stain peeking out from under his flak jacket as well, and his clothes looked damp. Meeting Kakashi's eye again, Naruto gave a small smile, and asked, "Outrunning the rain, Kaka-sensei? Better get back home before the storm." He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "You're still about two hours out."

Taking in his chipper (_evasive_) words, Kakashi glanced off into the distance at Naruto's back, before fixing Naruto with an adamant look. Naruto resisted the urge to fidget under the scrutiny. Clearly, Kakashi asked again, "What are you doing out here, Naruto?"

There was a split second in which Naruto considered telling Kakashi the truth, but then where would that leave him? It's not like Kakashi could do anything to help him now. Sighing mentally, Naruto immediately shot his hopes down before they could even rise. Casting another glance at the not-so-far-off clouds, Naruto just smiled widely, falsely, and said, "Mission! It's only a small one, but it still gets me out of the village!"

Immediately alert to Naruto's tone, the Hatake replied, "That's good," and nodded, slightly wary of his student's distracted mood. "But still," Kakashi continued, his voice carried somewhat by the wind, "All on your own?" He glanced around, clearly doubting Naruto's excuses. "You're going to the next big town, right? For just a day, that's a long way from home. You want me to come with you?"

Caught a little off guard by the proposal, Naruto hesitated for the slightest moment. He looked up at his sensei. "…No," he said. "You go on back, I'll be okay." He grinned. "Really."

Kakashi was quiet for a second, before smiling, his eye curving visibly. "Alright," he agreed, chuckling. "I hope you know where you're going then!"

Naruto beamed back, positive despite his low mood, before his face suddenly dropped and he took on a shamefaced look. "…Say I knew what direction it was in, but didn'tknow how far the town actually _is_…?" he uttered bashfully. At his words, his teacher immediately sweatdropped and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kami-sama, Naruto!" Kakashi sighed. "It's seven miles in front of you. The nearest post-town, however, is five, and just off the main path a bit. If you run, you might be able to beat the rain to the post-town and wait it out."

Naruto grinned foolishly, and gave a mock salute, "Osu!" Unfortunately for Naruto, his salute brought Kakashi's gaze to his bared forehead.

"Where's your headband, Naruto?" The Hatake abruptly asked, dangerously curious. There was a distinct undertone to his voice. Naruto was suddenly nervous, for he recognised the hidden 'Don't BS me' warning. (When he reflected later, however, Naruto realised that Kakashi had probably already noticed his lack of ninja headwear, and was just waiting for a convenient time to point it out.) As it was, at the particular moment, Naruto shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"It's…with Baachan." Technically, it wasn't a lie. "I don't need it for this…mission." Quite unexpectedly, the words brought a warped amusement to his mind, and Naruto had to resist the urge to chuckle. _'Yeah,' _Naruto mentally laughed, _'This one, long-ass _mission_.'_

Kakashi didn't buy it totally, however, and he still looked doubtful as he said, "Well, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, for training."

Instantly, Naruto felt a painful twinge in his chest. He took a shaky breath and exhaled a, "Yeah…" Even the great Copy-nin failed to notice the wince that ghosted over Naruto's face. There was only a heartbeat of silence, before Naruto spoke up again. "Oi, Kaka-sensei, could you do me a favour?" His voice was tentative, and it got Kakashi curious.

"That depends, Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto glanced up at him as he took a steady breath. "Well, there are… some plants in my apartment. Could you stop by and water them for me? I… don't want them to die out."

Slightly surprised at the strange request, Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together momentarily. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll take care of it. But surely they can survive one day?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. They're the kind that needs lots of care, and attention. I… forgot to ask Iruka-sensei before I left." And suddenly, Naruto's chest felt tight, and his eyes stung. He bit down upon his lip hard, and tried to hold it in. It had just hit him: he was never going to see the kind teacher ever again, and he hadn't even gone to find him, to say goodbye. He hadn't said goodbye to _anyone_. "Dammit!"

There was a hand on his shoulder. Naruto hadn't realised he'd dropped his head in a painful grimace. "Naruto?" came his sensei's voice, "Are you alright?" Casting his gaze upwards, Naruto managed to pull a sheepish grin onto his face.

"Hai, sensei." He gave out an awkward laugh, and used the old cliché: "I just remembered, I left my keys at home."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "That was stupid," He chided bluntly, although not without a chuckle of humour.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, agreeing, before his hand fell limp to his side. "Eh, sensei?" He waited for his sensei's full attention before continuing. "My keys," he began awkwardly, "Would you…pass them on for me?"

Kakashi frowned, questions popping into his mind at the sight of the fidgety boy in front of him. "To who?" he asked, aware he was stepping over into cautious grounds. Naruto's face twitched in a small wince, and this time Kakashi didn't miss it. He was suspicious now, no doubt about it. His voice grew stern, and he asked firmly, "What's going on, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head meekly, painfully aware that his sensei had caught on. "Just… You'll know when you get back," he reasoned, hoping it was enough. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Naruto's eyes grew hot, but he refused to shed a tear. "Also, Kaka-sensei, could you give this to Sakura-chan for me?" He brought the tightly wound scroll from his pocket and held it out.

Kakashi reached out to take it, and Naruto suddenly realised that his sensei's hands were caked in dry blood, even under the nails. Naruto nodded at the Jounin's hands, and said distractedly, "Not yours, I hope."

Kakashi blinked for a second, distracted, before following his student's gaze. He let out a low, sidetracked chuckle, and grasped the scroll. "Of course not! Just a few enemies I took care of." His face grew serious again immediately, however, and he glanced from Naruto to the scroll and back again.

"Why not give this to Sakura tomorrow, Naruto?" He asked, probing. Naruto shook his head, and shuffled his feet. He began to think that talking to his sensei this long had been a bad idea. He didn't know why he felt he had to keep his departure a secret, but he felt he must. He longed to just turn around and sprint all the way to the post-town, so that he wouldn't have to shy away beneath Kakashi's scrutinising gaze.

The only excuse Naruto could come up with on the spot was, "She needs it today," and winced. Kakashi didn't believe him; not at all. (Hell, _he _didn't even believe him!). But the Hatake knew when to push it, and knew when to leave things be. Without further interrogation, the Jounin pocketed the scroll.

"Okay," he said. "No problem."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, breathing easier as soon as he felt Kakashi's dangerously inquisitive mood lift. Then, he felt the words catch in his throat, and a sudden weight pressing down upon his chest. His vision blurred. Silently, he cursed, _'Not again!' _He chewed the inside of his cheek, just to give him something else to focus on at the same time.

"You're welcome, Naruto," he heard his sensei reply. He nodded inattentively, and saw Kakashi turn in the direction of Konoha.

Suddenly, Naruto experienced what could only be described as an invisible person kicking him in the gut. In reality, it was his conscience telling him urgently to at least say goodbye before his sensei disappeared. On instinct, Naruto's hand shot out and gripped Kakashi's sleeve. He had to at least get his point across, and say goodbye. It was urgent.

"Wait!" he suddenly said, and the Hatake turned back to him, questioningly. Naruto took a breath, and fixed who he now recognised as his formerteacher with a stern gaze. It made the youth look older than he should.

"I mean it, you know," he said, his words quick and insistent. Suddenly, he was not himself. "Thank you. I really do —Mean it, that is. So don't forget that, master!" Kakashi blinked, surprised, and nodded.

Naruto nodded back, and confirmed, "Okay? Okay." He nodded again, looking slightly agitated. He spoke shortly, impulsively and he nodded once more, his words pressed. He was gripped by a senseless urge to hurry, an urge to leave. "Alright! Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you. Goodbye!" And then Naruto abruptly turned on his heel, and left.

The Jounin was surprised. Unsure of the sense of urgent importance that had just gripped his student, Kakashi just stared at Naruto's hastily retreating back, thinking about the blonde's rushed words. But then, after a moment, the Copy-nin just shook his head, sighed, and put it down to too much sugar or something.

Nonetheless, the blonde still weighted heavily on his mind, and there was a nagging of his own conscience, to grip the boy by his jacket and shake the truth from him. At the same time, he knew it would do no good, though. Glancing up through the dark clouds to the position of the sun, Kakashi judged he'd only dropped behind five minutes or so, and sped off with the same speed as Naruto, only in the opposite direction, towards home.

When Kakashi stepped back through Konoha's gate roughly two hours later (thinking Naruto had been right on his estimate, for once), he immediately noticed the dismal looks worn by the two ninja monitoring the gate that day. As he walked past, discreetly trying to cover the blood stains he wore from people's eye, he spied Kotetsu nudging his friend. Izumo glanced up and saw Kakashi also, and Kakashi took note of the way his face immediately dropped.

Kakashi would've liked to have put it down to the nature of the solemn day, or maybe the fact that they were missing out on the festival; hell, maybe it was even just down to the fact that they were eyeing up a nasty blood smear he'd missed. Nonetheless, Kakashi's mind flicked back to the strange way Naruto had been acting, (his ashamed, secretive look and unordinary actions), and couldn't get the possibility out of his head that today, everybody knew something he didn't. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably, and he shivered in the weak sunlight.

Thinking randomly that it might put his mind at ease, Kakashi visited Naruto's apartment before going off to report back to Tsunade. As he's already suspected, the door was unlocked as the key had been left inside, yet Kakashi immediately could tell something was off.

The Jounin entered the house, and immediately spotted the keys to the apartment lying on the table; however, the Copy-nin noted, the novelty key ring Naruto usually had them on was gone. Stepping further into the room as he closed the door behind him, Kakashi all of a sudden stopped in surprise. The apartment seemed strangely bare, and deadly silent. His footfalls even echoed slightly.

Looking around, the furniture seemed untouched, and yet there was no items lining the tops of the cupboards or table, and there was a cluster of small boxes in one corner. Curiosity taking a hold of him, Kakashi walked over to them steadily and peered into them. To aid his growing suspicions, he found that they were filled with scrolls, clothes, cutlery, and other assorted items that should've been kept in the cupboards and draws.

Confused, Kakashi moved over to the cabinets and opened them one by one; they were all empty. Hurriedly slightly by a nervousness he couldn't quite name, and yet (being so familiar to it now from years of ninja service) knowing it to be rightly placed, Kakashi did a quick sweep of the apartment with his eyes.

In one corner, near the window, Naruto's potted plants were grouped together with a single, tatty box. On the small box, in Naruto's chicken-scratch penmanship, was written two words. Kakashi stepped closer, almost dreading what they would say.

As soon as he was near enough to read them, Kakashi felt the breath leave his lungs. On the box was written one foreboding request: _'Please Keep'_. Feeling a small sense of anxious panic rise in his throat, Kakashi moved over to the ominous little box, and lifted the cardboard flaps, slightly afraid of what he might find.

It was filled with what Kakashi immediately recognised as Naruto's few prized possessions — such as the nightcap he always wore, his key ring, a few high-ranked jutsu scrolls, and a photo album. Along with these possessions was the empty frame that used to house the Team 7 photo.

Kakashi bit his lip beneath his mask. Naruto's strange avoidance, the sorrowful looks from Izumo and Kotetsu, and the packing up of everything in Naruto's apartment all pointed to a possibility that Kakashi didn't want to imagine. With a heavy heart, Kakashi lifted the album from its place, and flicked through its pages quickly, trying not to glance at anything too private. As he suspected, Naruto's most important photos were missing.

Sighing, Kakashi replaced the album, and leant back on his haunches. He filed through all the possibilities that this situation could point to, trying to keep the worst case scenario from his mind. Kakashi reasoned with himself; it might not be as bad as it looked.

Maybe Naruto was just moving, he thought, and had taken the pictures with him to make sure they didn't get lost when the landlord came to throw out his old stuff. And Naruto and the two Chuunins' behaviours may have just been coincidences that he misread, and no bad news joined them together at all.

(_Even so, ninja must see through deception, and look underneath the underneath_).

Nodding to himself, Kakashi tried to keep his mind from the underlying possibility everything pointed to, and was about to water the plant like he'd been asked, when he suddenly stopped. In between the leaves of one of the spiked plants was rested a piece of paper. A note.

Taking it, Kakashi read:

'_I thought Mr Ukki might like some company. Please make sure the box is given to someone who won't get rid of it. Although it may be impossible, I'd like to try and come back to get it one day. The other boxes can be thrown away.'_

And that's when Kakashi's hope flew out the window, right along with the last reservations that Naruto really was just on a mission. The boy was gone. Passing a hand over his face, Kakashi could only curse.

Ten minutes later, after composing himself and changing out of his bloodstained clothes, Kakashi strode coolly into Tsunade's office, an impassive expression adorning his masked face. At his entrance, Tsunade glanced up from her desk; her eyes were red and bloodshot, and the smell of sake lingered heavily about the room.

Kakashi glanced around, and immediately took notice of the absent assistant. "Where's Shizune?" he asked, breaking the thick, profound silence.

"She had to step out," the Hokage replied, her voice heavy with ill-concealed grief. "She's needed over at the hospital."

Kakashi nodded his head, "I see."

There was a lengthy pause where Tsunade finished writing her sentence. After another moment, she glanced up and asked lightly, "How was the mission?" with the slightest smile on her face, taking note of his battle-weary stature. "Not too hard for an A, I hope?"

Kakashi scratched dismissively at the blood still staining under his nails. "That patrol unit almost caught me by surprise," he replied. "You were right to class it an A mission." No humour laced his voice. His eyes glanced up to pierce sharply into hers. Tsunade's eyes hastily lowered back to her desk.

"I see." She nodded with only half a mind as she pulled another sheaf of paper from the stack on her desk. Kakashi had no trouble predicting what the other half was preoccupied with. He handed over the item he'd been sent to pick up, and for a second Tsunade's eyes met his once more.

He remained with a look of cool aloofness while she gazed up at him, her mouth opening slightly as if to say (_admit_) something. Against better judgement, he kept silent, waiting, but Tsunade's gaze quickly dropped. "Thank you, Kakashi," she murmured. "That's all for now."

For a second, Kakashi refused to move, wanting to see if she would speak and confirm his doubts. But a second passed, and Godaime said nothing. Kakashi stepped back, as if to leave, and unexpectedly asked, "Is the wound still too fresh, Tsunade-sama?"

At his words, Tsunade froze and her brush clattered to her desk in surprise, but she didn't look up; it was almost as if she was afraid to meet his gaze, for if she did, he would see the truth immediately. With the same tone of hesitance Naruto had had in his voice, Tsunade enquired, "What do you mean, Kakashi?"

"I saw Naruto," he told her outright, "heading away from the village. He asked me to stop by his apartment for something; when I got there, everything was boxed away."

Hearing the Copy Ninja's short revelation, Tsunade hung her head in her hands, and Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked quietly, a sudden anger welling up in his throat.

"When you came to ask," Tsunade answered, her voice meek and very small, "Or when I finally got enough nerve to tell everyone at once."

"Enough nerve or enough _sake_?" Kakashi found himself snapping bitterly, feeling a detached sort of joy in the way Tsunade's posture dropped at his words.

Tsunade didn't dare meet the younger man's eye, afraid to see the contempt smouldering in the dark depths. Kakashi's anger, and his resent, started to bubble up from the back of his mind, where it had been staved off until now by a thin film of disbelief and fragile denial.

"How could you just let him go like that?" He cried, flinging his arms out in expression. "_How_?" Face in hands, Tsunade just shook her head desperately, and after an awkward second, Kakashi's voice dropped to a quiet growl. "The boy didn't even know the way to the nearest post-town, for Kami's sake! On a near-straight road!"

There was a deafening silence in the room as Kakashi's short-lived anger gave out. Closing his eye, he passed a weary hand over his face, before gazing past Tsunade's hunched form and out of the window. Quietly, he reflected upon his meeting with Naruto, not half an hour before. Now, Kakashi realised why the boy had been acting so strange.

"He didn't even want to tell me what had happened," Kakashi admitted quietly. "If that mission hadn't been moved forwards, then maybe I could've—"

"No."

Kakashi turned at Tsunade's sudden, yet subdued interruption. Her head was still resting in her hands, but her voice sounded steady, as if she was merely collecting her thoughts.

Taking a breath, she elaborated, "Whether you had been sent off last night, or today, you still wouldn't have been able to stop this from happening." Lifting her head, she met his impassive gaze with her usually stern countenance. To Kakashi, it seemed as if her initial shock, and grief, had finally given way to fury. She stood and faced him.

"The Elders would've had me call Naruto to meeting once you'd left. They thought it was best to send you out on a mission while they—" she took a breath "—_dealt _with him."

Thinking back, Kakashi recalled Shizune's words from the night before. _'It's been decided that sending you off now is best.' _At her words, he'd had been slightly apprehensive at the time, but he'd been falling back on his instincts then; now, the apprehensive feeling was back at full force. As well as Shizune, Tsunade's phrase popped into his mind: _'Orders are orders, for you and for me.' _He had assumed she'd been referring to the orders from the client.

"They had you backed into a corner, didn't they?" Kakashi realised, and Tsunade nodded sadly.

She replied, "They've been pushing for either Naruto's dismissal from active service or his exile for a long time now, but they still had their doubts. We all voted on it yesterday, after they'd finally got their reasons straight, and they outvoted me. There was really nothing I could do, after that. They called for his immediate disband."

"Damn them." Kakashi muttered bitterly. "If only…"

Tsunade shook her head sadly, in despair. "They thought it was best to send you away. Whether you had been sent off last night or this morning, it would have made no difference. They would have waited until you were gone."

Kakashi nodded in remorse. "They didn't want me getting in the way, then? Raising objections?" He answered his own question, "No, of course not." He fixed Tsunade with a commiserative look. "How did he take it?"

Tsunade sighed, and motioned for Kakashi to follow her, so they could sit. By some sick twist of irony, they wound up in the room where Naruto had been sidetracked only hours earlier. Kakashi gazed long and hard at his sensei before he sat down.

When he did sit, Tsunade turned to him, and began, "He took it hard at first, but he accepted it far better than I thought he would. He didn't try to run or refuse." She paused for a second, picking lightly at the threadbare couch. A small and sad, yet contented smile passed across her face. "He was really someone to be proud of, today…"

...

Kakashi and Tsunade talked until the night began to darken, with the sun newly set and darkness steadily falling. All sorts of notions and worries spiralled through their heads. They wondered if Naruto had reached the post-town, and would stay there for a time; and they wondered where he would go, and how he would earn the money to sustain himself.

They wondered, slightly anxious, about whether he even knew where everything was, and which countries he shouldn't stray into still clinging to the Konoha name. They wondered if he would stay in the Fire country, or leave it, the village, and even _them_, behind altogether.

Kakashi sighed. He imagined he would have at least a few sleepless nights, worrying over the condition of his (now former) student. Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi gave a tired groan, before realising he was supposed to be meeting Gai, Kurenai and Asuma at one of Konoha's drinking establishments. Just what he needed, he reasoned — some alcohol.

"Yosh!" Gai cried as he spied Kakashi pulling aside the dangling screens to the establishment. "Here is the appearance of my esteemed rival!" Both Kurenai and Asuma looked up at his exclamation, surprised.

"Kakashi!" Asuma grinned around his cigarette, "You're just in time—!"

"Don't say that!" Kurenai interjected with a soft laugh, "He might decide to turn around and return in an hour, just to keep up his record!"

Asuma ignored her interruption, but with a slight smile carried on, "Sit down, Kakashi, have some sake!"

Noiselessly, and subdued, Kakashi slipped into the booth beside Gai. If the three other Jounin noticed that he didn't have his orange book out, which was most likely, they didn't say anything. Kakashi took the small sake cup that was offered to him without really registering who presented it.

"Domo," he said simply. He didn't drink, of course. Instead, he rested the cup upon the table, and absentmindedly tapped his finger against it. The small, dulled chink it made beat in time with a tune going through his head, although he couldn't remember where he'd picked it up from.

He leaned back into his seat, feeling his shoulders knot tensely, and realised that the dried blood from his mission still stained his fingers. With a soft, amused exhale, Kakashi began to pick off the thinly caked substance, a sad melancholy causing his one visible eye to dull. About him, the table was unnaturally silent, and the Copy-nin felt three questioning gazes weigh down upon him.

Unbeknownst to the other three Jounin, Kakashi was worrying a hole through the inside of his lip; luckily, his anxious habits never showed past his mask.

After a minute of silent appraisal, Kurenai intoned gently, "Kakashi? Is there something bothering you?" She laid a hand on his arm.

"Hmm?" Kakashi jumped slightly, realising she was waiting for an answer. With the air of waking from a deep, tiresome sleep, Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh. No," he answered simply, passing a wearied hand over his face. "Nothing's exactly _bothering _me. I guess I'm just…anxious. Unless, that could be classed as the same thing…?" The Hatake looked faintly puzzled for a brief moment, wondering, and was silent.

When it seemed Kakashi was being pulled back into his worries rather than answering their mystified looks, Kurenai brought him back to land with another innate word.

Shaking his head slowly and visibly restraining the urge to rest his face in his hands, Kakashi sighed, "It's just… Naruto."

The others looked a little surprised but then, as one, they remembered the nature of the day. Gai laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He took a deep breath and was no doubt about to yell something 'youthful', when Asuma thankfully cut him off.

"I saw just this morning," the chain-smoker informed the burdened man with kindness. "He looked a little on edge —actually, more than a little I'd say— but can you expect less for today?"

With a gentle, feminine smile, Kurenai topped up Kakashi's sake (although none of the Copy-nin's fellow Jounin could remember when he'd taken a drink). In the wake of Asuma's sentiment, she added sanguinely, "I'm sure he's just fine, Kakashi; he's a tough kid."

Gai simply nodded his agreement, unsure whether it was the best time to offer any uplifting speech. He would save his exclamations for tomorrow, no doubt.

Replying to their wrongly held, yet encouraging words with a melancholic smile, Kakashi answered their reassuring faces with a look of morose sadness, purposefully obscured by his appreciation. And yet, even though his poignant distress was half-hidden beneath his gratefulness at their kind words, his friends still managed to catch a fleeting glance of his plight from beneath the mask he put between them.

Their immediate thoughts flew towards some form of dreadful news, and having judged the piteously refuting smile Kakashi had given them (that proved their comfort supportive, yet wrongly placed), they feared the news had something to do with the Hatake's knuckleheaded student. Instantly, worry settled firmly into their guts.

"Kakashi?" It was Gai who asked the worst of him this time, as though their eternal-bonding rivalry could probe deeper than the friendship held between the Sharingan user and the other two Jounin. Feeling the anxious gaze of three seasoned Jounin upon him, apprehensive of the news he was baring, Kakashi just dropped his gaze and debated spilling the truth to them.

Kakashi was silent for a time more, even so much so that it became unsettlingly uncharacteristic, before he suddenly lifted his head and fixed all three apprehensive Jounin with a grave, stony expression.

"Naruto's gone."

Immediately, all movement at the booth seemed to stop, and the other three Jounin paled in shock as their faces grew alarmed. Gai was, naturally, the first to break silence.

"What?"

Turning to his lifelong rival, Kakashi said simply, mechanically, "They kicked him out. No warning. No rebuttal." A downcast pause. "He's gone."

"But, but that's—!" Kurenai struggled for the right word, but didn't find it. Her fingers ghosted lightly over her ajar lips, in shock and in distress.

Beside her, Asuma stubbed his cigarette out forcefully in the table's ashtray. A concerned frown was weighing down his features. He demanded in a low tone, "What do you mean 'they kicked him out'?" He unconsciously started to flick the lid of his cigarette pack repeatedly open with quiet frustration. "_Why_?"

Thinking of the perpetrators, Kakashi shook his head in silent aversion, and replied mutedly, "He was growing too strong; starting to reach his potential." The Hatake dropped his voice further still, aware that their animated emotions might attract avid listeners. "They were afraid he would draw Akatsuki to the village."

"'They'?" Gai intervened, his voice husked with bitter resentments and the task of dropping his usually exuberant voice to such a degree of seriousness. "Surely you can't mean Tsunade-sama—?"

"—No." Kakashi made his objection clear. "No, this wasn't Godaime. She loves Naruto too much to have ever done this willingly."

"Then who?" Catching the sense of secrecy, all three other Jounin made sure to look out for untended listeners while urging Kakashi on hastily.

Beckoning them in closer, Kakashi relayed the whole incident to them. He thought detachedly, in misshapen amusement, that they must look like a ragtag group of conspirators discussing secret plans, leaning in over the table with alcohol at their elbows and distasteful news on their lips, and wondering if the dude with the Rolex on the next table could be persuaded into buying their next round.

Of course, that wasn't the case. Unluckily for the four Konoha Jounin, they wouldn't even be in the mood for a free drink once Kakashi had finished telling his woeful tale. But still he told them, from the very beginning. He even told them of what had transpired when Naruto had passed him on his way back home, and how he'd believed the boy when he'd just said 'Tsunade-baba decided to send me on a mission after all! Isn't that great!'

By the time Kakashi had finished, complete silence reined over the experienced shinobi, and Kakashi felt sick to his stomach with worry and regret. His intestines were tying his gut in knots, and there were raucous butterflies hammering at his navel. He wished he'd arrived back in time to do something, or had at least gotten the truth from Naruto. Somehow, though, he knew he could've done nothing no matter what had happened, and that's what hurt the most.

For a few long, heavy minutes, there was silence at the booth, broken only by distant cheers; outside, the fireworks began to explode in bright blooms of colour as darkness fell. As it was, Kurenai was the one who found courage enough to voice the thought they were all silently debating. "Who's going to tell the kids?"

...

Miles away in the post-town, Naruto sat outside a small, lantern-lit café. The streets were dark, and quiet, and the café itself had been closed for many hours. His room, at the post-town's Inn, had already been rented with his small cash, so he at least knew where he was staying for that night. With nothing else to do, and still reeling from the massive shock he'd been dealt, Naruto sat outside the café, and stared into the shadowed stillness.

And as he sat outside the café, in a pool of warm light cast by a single overhead lantern, Naruto imagined that he could hear the distant fireworks of Konoha, and wondered what his friends were doing.

He wondered if they'd been told of his departure yet, and how they would take the news. He hoped they wouldn't be too upset, or angry at him, thinking he left voluntarily — especially Sakura. Naruto hoped Kakashi would give her the letter, and she didn't blame him for leaving. He couldn't help but feel an anxious stab in his chest when he realised how much like Sasuke's departure it must look to her, if she didn't know the truth.

He pondered over thoughts of his old rival for a second, before wondering —with a queasy churn of his stomach— if his friends would be told about the Kyuubi, now he was gone. He hoped beyond hope that they wouldn't, and he prayed that the older, more prejudice, villagers would keep quiet.

Still, a small part of him wanted his friends to know the truth behind his disappearance, but he was worried about how they would take it. He thought about their possible reactions so much, both good and bad, that after a while, he didn't really know what he hoped anymore.

Instead of lingering on such thoughts, he turned his mind to the table in front of him. Placed upon the cold, unsteady table was the ramen he'd bought from Ichiraku mere hours ago. He hadn't even removed it from the bag yet. The blonde didn't feel much like eating right then, especially since his bothersome train of thought was making him feel slightly sick. Nonetheless, Naruto felt strangely obligated to eat the Ichiraku ramen he loved (just for one last time) even if by now the food was cold and stodgy.

Through his grief, he could barely taste a thing. Even so, Naruto sat there as the cold night fell about him, hesitantly swallowing bite after bite of thick noodles past the uncomfortable lump in his throat. As he ate the familiar meal, the blonde felt something sharp and salty sting his cerulean eyes.

He felt the tears well up, but tried desperately to hold them in, knowing that if he let them go, then he might not be able to stop. It was a battle he knew he could not win, however, and gradually Naruto's pent-up tears began to flow unchecked.

Finally, quietly, and at long last, Naruto allowed himself to cry.

A small time later, with a full stomach and bitter grief hanging heavily over him, the ex-shinobi stumbled back to his diminutive room, and curled up in the small, (thankfully) warm bed. Tomorrow, he decided, he would go to the proper town, and see if things were better there.

Even with that decision fixed firmly in his head, however, one thought only spiralled around his tired mind as he closed his red, tearstained eyes and was lulled off to sleep.

'_I want to go home…'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	6. Chapter 004

All hail chapter four! Behold, the long awaited update!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

The festival was in full swing by the time night properly fell. Lanterns hung all around, casting overlapping pools of warm light everywhere, and adding a honey-lit glow to the darkened streets. Stalls and amusements lined the wide paths, and the whole place was buzzing with talk and laughter.

Ino walked down the street. She wore casual clothes, which looked mostly similar to her ninja wear, and made her way through the thin crowd, weaving in and out of excitable kids who ran past her in a game of chase. Smiling at the children, she moved on and made her way towards Team 10's usually barbeque spot, at the same time keeping an eye out for her pink-haired friend; Ino hadn't forgotten that she'd asked Sakura and Naruto to join the InoShikaCho trio for some food.

Therefore it was not long, thanks to a good stroke of luck, before Ino noticed Sakura walking aimlessly in her general direction. Like her, the medic kunoichi was also in her casual clothes. From what Ino could tell from the way Sakura kept glancing about, looking as if she was anxiously preoccupied, she realised that her female rival had not seen her. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino immediately called out, waving to get her attention, "_There_ you are!" As Sakura gave a start at her voice, Ino started to weave her way over to her friend.

As Sakura caught sight of the flamboyant Ino, a hesitant smile broke across her face, yet for a second, Ino felt as if her eyes were playing tricks on her – Sakura seemed disappointed that her voice didn't belong to someone else. Nonetheless, Sakura was calling back over to her in reply, and seemed pleased to see her anyway.

Ino jogged over to her excitedly and took her by the arm. "Come on," she chided the girl in way of greeting, "Chouji and Shikamaru will be waiting!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked taken aback. "Waiting for what?"

Ino frowned, sighing. "Didn't Naruto tell you? I invited you both for barbeque!" Sakura's eyebrows rose; Ino made a small, disgruntled noise. "He forgot, didn't he?!" She demanded, throwing up her hands dramatically. She drew the looks of several passersby. "He's such a blonde ditz sometimes—!" (Sakura tactfully resisted pointing out the fact that Ino was blonde too.) "—Honestly, I bet he's seen you a thousand times today, and he just _has_ to go and forget to—!"

"—Actually!" Sakura diplomatically interrupted Ino before she could work her way up to a full-blown rant, but as soon as she had Ino's attention, her voice wavered uncertainly. Ino raised her eyebrows. After a moment, Sakura admitted, "I actually… haven't seen him."

That brought Ino up short. "What? You're kidding?" Sakura nodded affirmative, and she adorned a worried look that made the blonde kunoichi nervous. Her face bore a look of uneasy disbelief, and she offered: "I saw him this morning, and I haven't seen him since. But, it's funny for him not to see you."

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Sakura's face fell, and she fretfully looked away. Ino grimaced and gave a nervous laugh. "A-anyway! It doesn't matter! He'll turn up soon enough, I'm sure!" Turning on a bright smile, Ino suddenly darted past her, grabbing her by the hand. "C'mon, let's find Shikamaru and Chouji! Maybe he's with them already."

Of course, Naruto _wasn't _with them, and the two Chuunin naturally hadn't seen him all day. Sakura tried to hide her disappointment, but the boys picked up on it anyway. Shikamaru frowned, and Chouji simply looked confused; both turned to Ino for an answer, but she just shook her head and looped her arm through Sakura's.

"Cheer up, Sakura!" the blonde chided, "It's not like someone's kidnapped him or he's taken off anywhere." Sakura's mood wasn't lifted by the cheerful suggestion. Instead, she just shook her head and sighed. "Come on, Sakura," the Yamanaka continued, "he'll probably meet us at the restaurant. It's only round the corner from here."

And so, five minutes later found the four ninja seated in the barbeque restaurant, bombarded by the sounds of sizzling meat, and Chouji's hungry stomach.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" he exclaimed, sneaking a peek at the food on the surrounding tables, "I can't wait to order!" He rubbed his hands together appreciatively. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, before elbowing hid tubby stature.

"Calm down, Chouji," he sighed, before glancing across the table to Ino and Sakura. "Don't you think we ought to wait for Naruto first? I mean, he's coming still, isn't he?" In reply, Sakura simply said nothing, and avoided the boy's gaze, while next to her, Ino scowled lightly, and tossed her hair effortlessly over her shoulder.

"Of course he is, Shikamaru!" she defended. "How often does Naruto turn down a free meal? He's almost as bad a Chouji!" Glancing across at her oblivious team mate and giving his filling figure a once-over, Ino couldn't help but mutter, "and it's a wonder how he's not as fat…" Thankfully, Chouji did not hear the 'f' word, and all Shikamaru did was scowl.

"So you're sure he's going to turn up?" the Nara queried around a stifled yawn, "because, sure he's never turned down a free meal, but he's never turned up late either." Shikamaru indicated the time with a nod of his head. Ten more minutes had passed.

Ino laughed nervously and waved a dismissive hand, as beside her she felt Sakura deflate a little more. She aimed a kick at Shikamaru under the table. To hide it, she proclaimed loudly, "Well, I invited him, so he damn well better come! It's not like he's forgotten, I only told him this morning! And I've never been turned down yet, so—!"

"Yeah," Chouji cut in with a snicker, "Except for that time last week, and the day before that, and—"

"Chouji!"

"—And then that same day with that guy from—"

"—I get it, Chouji!" Ino glared, her face flushed. A little harder than necessary, she yanked the menu from his hands. "Just wait, okay? He'll be here."

There was an uneasy silence.

"I mean, someone must have seen him today."

…

"'Cause, he's _always _around. Always."

…

"So, no one, then?"

…

She fell quiet, and the impatient silence fell once again.

"You're right, Ino."

"Huh?"

Sakura turned to her friend, and gave a small, pained smile. "I said, you're right. He's always around. Someone has always seen him." She averted her gaze, tracing patterns in the tabletop. "And that person's usually me. Except…" They could tell she was frowning. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. And that's a bit strange."

'_Usually, he comes to find me if he's bored or anything. And right before I left him yesterday, outside Tsunade-sama's office, he said he'd spend today with either Tsunade-sama or in his home. I was just in the Hokage Tower half an hour ago, dropping off Tsunade's work in the mission's office.' _

"…I would've definitely run into him."

"Huh?" The trio raised their eyebrows at the seemingly random sentence. Sakura ignored them.

"Or," she deadpanned, "at least _heard _him, the loud baka." She fell silent, and bit her lip, thinking. Ino and the boys just looked at her. After a moment, the kunoichi turned to them, and admitted, "This is wrong. Something must be wrong."

Team 10 exchanged glances. "Like what?"

"I-I don't know." Sakura continued. "But, as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm worried. It's just really unusual for him to disappear like this." She looked at them in turn, eyes appealing. "Would you help me find him?"

Shikamaru held her gaze for a moment, before smirking his assent with a quiet, "Tch, troublesome."

Sakura smiled gratefully at him, before turning to the other two. Ino, confused as she was, was about to decline, but one look at Sakura's face and she found it difficult to say no. "Fine," she agreed, "I guess so."

Not wanting to be the only one left behind, Chouji agreed too, but only after announcing, "As long as he pays for barbeque afterwards!"

So, without further ado, that is how the four friends found themselves trudging their way through the endless stretch of festival stalls and attractions. It was only when they had been walking along in near-silence for five minutes, and Chouji suddenly asked where they were going, that Ino realised she had never once been to Naruto's apartment before. Shikamaru, of course, knew where Sakura intended to look first, and had just tagged along in lazy obligation.

Upon reaching the apartment complex, Ino couldn't help but let out a short snuff of surprise. "He lives here?" she asked, gesturing to the peeling paint of the walls and the dilapidated doorway, "In this rundown complex?" She looked to Sakura for an answer, but the pink kunoichi had already pushed open the doorway into the building, and was making her way to the stairs, ascending to Naruto's apartment.

As the four ninja climbed the wooden stairs towards the upper floors, the boards creaked uneasily beneath their feet, causing Ino to rest a weary hand along the wall.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they were hit by a sudden cold wind from the open platform at the end of the hallway. Sakura shivered, and rubbed her arms, before walking sure-footed towards the last doorway on the top floor. Behind her, she caught a mutter from Ino, complaining about how Naruto's apartment just _had _to be the one closest to the open stage that jutted out into the cold evening air.

Turning to the dark green wood of Naruto's front door, Sakura raised her hand to knock lightly. Beyond the door, there was no sign of movement; the apartment was completely dark, and completely silent. Sakura frowned, and rapped harder. She'd convinced herself that Naruto would be here. It was the only other place that he would normally be besides the Tower.

"Naruto?" she called through the door, "Naruto, it's just me! Are you there? Open up!" Behind her, Ino and Chouji exchanged a perplexed glance at each other and their third team mate. Ino nudged Shikamaru in the side.

"Why's she saying that?" the kunoichi asked of him. "Naruto would normally answer the door to anyone, wouldn't he?"

Shikamaru frowned at her, shrugging Ino off. "How should I know? Geez." But there was something behind his tone that the other two missed. Shikamaru started to think.

Inoichi sat flanked by his two old team mates, as per usual. There was a cup of warm sake in his hand, and beside him Chouza was munching down on his fifth plate of food. Across the table, Shikaku was drinking his way through his third bottle of alcohol. Inoichi was quiet.

"Inoichi!" Chouza spoke, spraying food bits from between his teeth, "You should drink up! That sake's not going to disappear by itself!" Inoichi cast him a sidelong look, before sighing and knocking back a mouthful. Chouza's large hand was warm on his back.

"That's the way!" the Akimichi spoke, patting his shoulder. Shikaku gurgled an agreement into his jug. Inoichi signalled to the barman to bring more liquor to their booth, mostly for Shikaku. The Nara burped his thanks to the ash-blonde man. At that moment, a sound caught Inoichi's attention.

Glancing through the window, past Chouza's bulk, Inoichi caught sight of his daughter, who once again was scolding Chouji as she and her friends traipsed past the establishment. It appeared that Chouji had once again split his bag of chips over her: Ino was picking crumbs from her hair. Inoichi called to her from the booth, which caught Chouza and Shikaku's attention as well.

"Otousan!" Ino uttered, startled, "I thought you three were going to that bar near the fireworks' area?" The four friends moved closer to the window, in order to talk better with the parents. Inoichi smiled slightly, but instead of answering her question, he greeted them properly.

"Good evening girls," he spoke cordially, inclining his head to Sakura and his daughter, "you're looking very pretty tonight." He turned to the boys. "And you too, Shikamaru, Chouji, although I daresay you don't want me calling you pretty."

"It would be an improvement, at least," Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, mumbled into his alcohol form across the table. Chouza chuckled as he scooped up some more food.

Shikamaru sighed."Geez, Dad…" Sakura and Chouji laughed.

"Say, Otousan," Ino said carefully, stepping into the light pooling from the window and out onto the street. "It may seem weird to ask this, but have you seen Naruto since this morning in the shop?"

Inoichi paused slowly, awkwardly, his sake halfway to his lips, and Chouza and Shikaku both turned at the Jinchuuriki's name. Wetting his lips uneasily, stalling, the male Yamanaka shook his head, and replied apprehensively, "I haven't seen him since this morning, no. Although," his voice intoned perception as he looked pointedly over Ino's shoulder at Sakura, "have you thought that maybe he doesn't want to be found tonight?"

Sakura's gaze shifted awkwardly, and she half-nodded. "Of course, but it's just…" She trailed off, and Inoichi could tell that she knew something was wrong with the whole situation.

"Wait." Shikaku raised an eyebrow at his son's interruption, and Chouza also turned in his seat to look at the younger Nara. The younger Nara was looking from Inoichi to Sakura. "What did you mean by that, anyway? 'He doesn't want to be found tonight'?" Shikamaru asked, while Chouji backed up his friend by looking inquisitively at them. Sakura avoided Shikamaru's look.

There was a pause in which Inoichi just shrugged, avoiding the question, and took a large gulp of his sake. The Yamanaka then preoccupied himself by peering into the bottom of his now empty cup, swirling it slightly. Evasively, he mused, "If you really want to go through the trouble of finding him, Kakashi might have a thing or two to tell you."

Shikamaru sighed, and said wearily, "So Kakashi's in on it too? Geez, what a drag…" For a second, Inoichi was caught off guard by his throwaway words. Did Shikamaru know something? But then he saw the Nara's bored, calculating face, and reasoned that, no, Shikamaru was just complaining. Again. "Bothersome adults."

Sakura spoke a few parting words of thanks, and then led the three team mates off on a new quest to find Kakashi. Shikamaru looked reluctant and fully regretful for ever coming along, while Ino and Chouji looked downright confused. Inoichi couldn't help it; he had to chuckle at them as they left.

Across the table, the older Nara burped and scoffed into his third jug of alcohol. "Tch, troublesome." Shikaku grunted taking another swig of his drink. Grumpily, he slurred, "What do they want with that miscreant demon-brat anyway? 'Specially tonight."

Chouza, ever the kind-hearted one, frowned at the half-drunken man. "Shikaku, you shouldn't say such things! He's not a bad kid."

Shikaku just muttered into his bottle, before slumping back in his chair and burping loudly. "Sorry. I don't really hold it against him. It's just tonight puts him in my bad books, the troublesome kid." He took another gulp from his drink, before slouching in his chair. "What's with him, anyway? If he's lost, they ain't gunna find him. He'll want to stay lost."

He was surprisingly coherent for a man who was steadily drinking his way through the establishment's entire beverage menu. Then again, Inoichi mused as Shikaku fixed him with a stern, curious look, Shikaku was good at pretending to be more drunk than he really was. It was all part of the fun.

"_You_, on the other hand," Shikaku said, not taking his eyes from the blonde man, "seem to know a lot about him today. Care to share?"

Sighing, and reasoning that he really walked right into that one, what with not keeping his Jinchuuriki-finding tips to himself, Inoichi went back to swirling the remnants of his drink, and dropped his voice low, pouring himself some more alcohol. "I'll just say this," he said quietly, aware that people could be listening in on the gossip, "those kids won't find that boy in the village tonight. Or probably ever again." Then he downed some more sake, this time straight from the bottle.

Chouza and Shikaku's eyes widened. They understood what he meant all right, they were just having trouble believing it. Inoichi didn't bother giving them confirmation, though. Then again, that was confirmation in itself.

For a few moments, Chouza said nothing, but left his food untouched. Across the table, Shikaku gaped at his longhaired friend. "Man, that's harsh." He sighed, and leant back into the seat, groaning. "What a drag."

Later that night, the main firework display started, and many people gathered to watch the stars burn; however, there were a few significant people missing from the crowd. Not many people thought twice, however, and those who did already knew why they were gone.

Tsunade did not go to see the night's main attraction like she should have. The citizens just assumed she had a lot of work to do, being the Hokage and all. But that wasn't the case. Tsunade was not at the festival, nor was she at her office. She couldn't bring herself to face that room until tomorrow; the room where such terrible news had been brought before her, and then where she had helped to break it.

Instead, the Hokage, distraught and denying the truth, had fled back to her own house for the rest of the night, shirking her official duties. Her house was tucked away in the corner of the village, and for her it was as far away from the accursed festival as she could get.

Sitting on her own couch, Tonton curled comfortingly in her lap, Tsunade cried her eyes out and dreaded over the return of Jiraiya (for how could she break the news to him? He was going to be furious!), and over the fate of Naruto, who reminded her so much of Nawaki, and was just as dear to her.

Kakashi was also absent from the festival. His fellow Jounin had bid him goodbye at the entrance to the bar, and while they had headed on to the firework display, Kakashi had headed some place different. At first, he had headed home. But then, as soon as he walked through the door, his eyes had found the photographs above his bed. Naruto's face beamed out at him.

Not only that, but in the next frame over, Kakashi could swear that Yondaime's smile had turned to a scowl, and he could almost hear his sensei's disappointed voice. _"That boy, Kakashi, was my living legacy. How could you just let him got?"_ It shamed Kakashi more to remember that his sensei never raised his voice — not in anger; and never to him. Kakashi wished his sensei had shouted, at least once, so he would hear anger, and not this disappointment.

Kakashi had stood for a short while, looking at those photographs, before simply turning around and walking back out the door. He didn't dare show his face to those pictures again; not until he could face them. Or Mr. Ukki, for that fact. That little plant was also a harsh reminder that Kakashi still had to sort out those plants in Naruto's apartment.

So, now Kakashi sat upon a random rooftop, watching the fireworks from a distance. His mind kept drifting back to earlier that day. Godammit, Naruto had been less than three feet in front of him! But now, it wasn't likely that they'd ever be in the same country again. The Jounin sighed. Chalk up another loss for Kakashi.

For some reason, not only did Kakashi dread going back to his apartment to be judged by silent photos, but he also dreaded going back to face Mr Ukki. Maybe it was the stress of the job talking, or maybe it was the fact that Kakashi had quite a lonely apartment, but it always seemed to him that Mr Ukki was a very judgemental plant.

Then again, Kakashi had drunk a lot of sake that evening. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were at the firework display. Sakura, however, had gone on searching for her sensei. She had tried his apartment several times, in the hopes that he'd be back once she'd tried the first time, but it seemed she'd just missed him. No one was home.

After a while, Sakura stopped looking for Kakashi, and Naruto, and just wandered around the village for a while, hoping to bump into one of them. She'd tried to ask Tsunade about Naruto too, but for some reason it was as if the Hokage was avoiding the festival too.

In the end, Sakura ended up trudging home while her parents were still out enjoying the festival. She curled up in bed, knees to her chest, and the house was quiet around her. Through the window, the night sky flashed in blues and greens, and golds and reds. There was distant cheering and laughing, and music drifted up from the main streets.

It didn't distract Sakura, though. In the dark stillness of her room, her eyes gleamed palely in the wake of the fireworks' light, barely blinking, as she fixed her gaze on the desk across from her; the desk on which stood the photograph of team seven. Naruto smiled out at her, boyish and joyful, and Sakura couldn't take her eyes away.

She was worried, for some reason, even though there was little evidence to say she should be; it was just an uneasy feeling. She would see him tomorrow, she told herself, because tomorrow he wouldn't have any reason to hide away. He would seek her out and come bounding up to her, all grinning and cheerful and pretending like the day before never happened.

But still, despite convincing herself that, Sakura couldn't get the uneasy knot out of her stomach. Nonetheless, she drifted off to sleep, a small, hopeful smile curling the corners of her mouth.

After a few more hours the festival drifted to a close as, one by one, people went home and lights winked out around the village.

Finally, the tedious day ended, and with the rising of the next sun, the first day of Naruto-less Konoha began.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	7. Chapter 005

Tada! Chapter number five!

* * *

__

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
___**Chapter Five**_

* * *

The next morning brought with it the pungent smell of fresh rain and cold air to the post-town. The morning sunlight streamed through the window of Naruto's small room, and struck him warmly across the face, waking him to the sight of a thankfully clear sky.

Blinking hazily up at the unfamiliar sky through the window pane, Naruto yawned and stretched as he lay there, arching his back off the bed and hearing the satisfying crack of his spine, shaking off the sleep's stiffness. However, as Naruto sat up in the strange bed, it was the warm sun on his face that made him realise his cheeks were streaked with dry tears and that he'd obviously been crying in his sleep.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed at his eyes. Crying about it wouldn't do, for any ninja, let alone the boisterous, bright shinobi he was meant to be. Deliberately not thinking about this exact time yesterday morning, and the place he'd left behind, Naruto slipped out of bed and went to wash and dress.

In his head, he did a positive assessment of his situation. At the top of the list: Night one, survived. Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. It hadn't been so bad. Gathering up his things, he exited his room via the window, and started out for the nearby town. No sense in waiting around for anything.

In only an hour or two, Naruto arrived at the town, which was already bustling with people. His mood was lifting slowly but surely, and the optimistic buzz of the crowd (mostly tourists) had Naruto grinning softly as he scouted out a spot of breakfast.

As he sat down to eat at a small café, a sandwich and a small drink of water in front of him (no sense in wasting money now), Naruto started to think. All he needed, he reasoned, was a detailed map and an idea of where he was headed. After that, it would be a piece of cake. He'd find some place new and exciting! And he'd get another job to earn his keep.

It wouldn't be so hard, he thought, and he'd just be disappointed if it was too easy. Of course, there would be problems, namely Akatsuki. And others. But that didn't do to think about now. He'd barely begun; there'd be time enough to think about the problems he'd face.

All he needed to think about right now was his next goal: finding some place to settle for a while. He wouldn't need to think of anything else before that; especially not the place he'd left behind. (The thought of a new, permanent 'home' was still too hard to process, let alone the home he'd left not twenty four hours ago.)

Suddenly, as her finished up his food, Naruto realised he knew exactly where he could go. It would take a few days to get there, but that hardly mattered. Hell, right now he had all the time in the world.

He left the town not two hours after he'd arrived, essentially passing straight through except for picking up a few supplies. A map, for instance; after all, he wasn't that good at geography. Still, he left the town with a bigger grin than he had worn when entering it. It was time for him to call in a few favours.

...

For the next day or two, Sakura couldn't find Kakashi. He was always out on one errand or another. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her on purpose. But she needed answers, and Tsunade was refusing to see anyone.

The Hokage was working. That was a sure sign something was wrong. Sakura hadn't been able to find Naruto anywhere, and she was beginning to panic. So she was searching for Kakashi. Finally, when she did find him (at his apartment no less), he was already packing for another mission.

"Come in," he called, without turning round, as she knocked lightly on his door. His door as already half-open, and he looked so immersed in packing that he hadn't even registered whose presence it was. Hadn't he even paused between entering and starting to pack?

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Her voice was apprehensive, nervous, and almost timid as she spoke. Her sensei froze at the sound of her voice, as if guilty of something, and only after slowly finishing packing and fastening up his rucksack did he turn around to greet her.

On Kakashi's end, as he turned at Sakura's voice, he wished he didn't know what was coming. "Hai, Sakura?" he greeted, trying to seem light-hearted. Nonetheless, Sakura's worried frown and the thought of the bad news he was about to bear kept weighing down upon his smile.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura began tentatively, "Have you seen Naruto?" She paused, and an uneasy silence started to blossom in the room.

The strained, half-smile fell from the Hatake's masked face. "Ah," he began awkwardly, "Sakura…"

But she wasn't finished talking. As his voice broke the silence, she found her own voice again. Her words suddenly tumbled out of her mouth in a rushed, anxious stream:

"—Because I haven't seen him since the other day, when we were in Tsunade-sama's office, and it's not like him to _not_ be anywhere! I even went by his house earlier for about the fifth time, and there was no answer! Do you know where he is? Is he sick, in the hospital?"

She started to ramble, unconsciously making up for the unsettling quiet that had fallen over her sensei. "That would be like him, to go overboard on training. I bet he's worked himself too hard _again_. Either that, or—"

"Sakura." Kakashi interrupted, his expression stoic and grave. Immediately, Sakura quietened. "Naruto's gone, Sakura."

There. He said it. Quietly, he studied Sakura's face, her expression, for any signs of how she'd react. She blinked at him, dazed, for a few moments, before she suddenly said, "What?" Dumbly, she shook her head, as if denying what Kakashi had just told her.

"…What?" she said again, meeting his eye. "Gone?" This time, Kakashi knew that she had registered what he'd said. He tried very hard not to look away, but she was making it harder for him by fixing him with a wide, disbelieving stare.

Shakily, cautiously, she asked again, "Gone? Like… Like Sasuke gone? Or…" The words trailed slowly out of her mouth, and her voice dropped. Her eyes were wide and suddenly very scared.

Quickly, Kakashi shook his head, and moved forwards. "No, Sakura, not gone like Sasuke, and no, certainly not dead." Sakura's shoulders relaxed, and she became less panicked.

The fright, however, was replaced by heavy confusion, and she cried desperately, "Then, what do you mean, gone?"

Kakashi sighed, and motioned for Sakura to sit down as he closed the door behind her. She sat on his bed, and stared up at him with wide, glassy eyes. The Jounin was suddenly painfully aware of how young she still was. Sitting opposite her, using his desk chair, Kakashi took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid he was…let go."

"Let go?" Sakura repeated, her hands clenching nervously. God bless her, she still didn't fully understand. It was the shock, Kakashi reasoned; she'd been worrying all this time, and so she couldn't comprehend the horrible truth. Not yet.

Breathing deeply again, Kakashi decided to just come out and say it. "They threw him out, Sakura," he said gently. "Naruto can't come back."

The silence was deafening. Then, it clicked. "_**What**_?" Sakura yelled, flying to her feet. Kakashi stood too, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. She was angry; she was shaking with rage.

"But, _**why**_?" the kunoichi cried, throwing her arms out forcefully. "Why the hell would they do such a thing?"

"Calm down, Sakura," Kakashi said firmly, tightening his grip.

"No! _Tell me_!" Sakura's eyes screamed murder, and her jaw was clenched. Her whole being shook with the shock and the anger. Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes. "Dammit, sensei! Why did they do it? Why?" She fell back onto the bed, her head in her hands. Kakashi sat beside her.

For a long moment, there was silence, with neither shinobi saying a word. Kakashi found his gaze wandering to the photos by his left hand. Almost unconsciously, he began to remember. That night long ago, sixteen years and one day, there was blood, and fire, and death. And a single baby crying.

Almost to himself, Kakashi answered quietly, "Because…" A nine tailed monster flashed before his eyes. "It's because he's—" But then Sakura shifted, and looked at him, and Kakashi felt the words stick in his throat. He couldn't tell her it was because of the Kyuubi. And Akatsuki. AT the moment, she barely knew anything about them. If he told her, she would just worry about even more.

Instead, Kakashi turned to her and said simply, not quite lying, "He was putting the village in danger. So they let him go." There. Simple.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She shook her head. "But that's impossible. Naruto would never put the village in danger, intentionally or not!"

Kakashi said nothing. Once again, silence descended upon them, but this time Sakura was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. That was when Kakashi remembered. Startled by Kakashi's sudden movement, Sakura watched curiously as the Jounin stood and turned to his desk, picking something up. Turning back to her, Kakashi held it out.

"…He wanted me to give this to you," the Hatake explained. He held out the scroll Naruto had entrusted to him. "I didn't read it. Go ahead."

Sakura took it. When she realised that in her hands was possibly the last words she'd ever hear from Naruto, she looked as if she was about to cry again. Almost. She steeled herself. Holding the small scroll close to her, both hands clasping it to her chest, she asked hesitantly, "Did they…let him take anything with him?"

Diffidently, the Jounin shook his head, and supposed sadly, "I don't think…he was given enough time. All he had when I saw him was his ninja weapons and backpack."

Sakura swallowed, her voice thick; her eyes stung. Searchingly, to herself she muttered, "So, he has nothing, really. Nothing at all." She looked up at Kakashi, who was gazing at her desolately. "Kaka-sensei, when did he leave?"

At her voice, Kakashi blinked a few times, as if coming out of a dream. He had been lost in his own thoughts. Sakura repeated the question; her hands were trembling slightly, but her eyes were determined. Kakashi's own eye narrowed. He could guess what Sakura was thinking.

Glanced out of the window, quickly judging the exact time, Kakashi replied, "He's been gone almost …three days now."

Sakura lurched in surprise. "And nobody told me?" She half-rose, but Kakashi was in front of her immediately, pushing her back down securely.

"Sakura," Kakashi said firmly, "Even if you could, it would be too late to catch up to him now."

"But he's out there all alone, and—!"

"No. You don't even know what direction he went. You could never catch up to him now."

Sakura's look was filled with hurt, and anger. Avoiding the implications Kakashi was laying, she asked again, "Why didn't anyone tell me before?"

Sighing, Kakashi reasoned, "Even if we did, what could you have done?"

"Gone with him!" She was so sure, and replied without a second thought.

"That would've been impossible. You'd've been stopped."

"I don't care! I would've tried!" Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I would've caught up to him! And I would've tried to go with him! _I would've tried_!"

The Jounin shook his head regretfully. "And what do you think _Naruto _would've said? You think he'd let you come with him, just like that? What would he have said?"

Sakura's head dropped, and tears overflowed her eyes. "He would've said no. But at least—! At least I would've tried! Like…"

"Like you did with Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded quietly, and clutched the little scroll to her. "But this time, I could've done more. More than just stand there and cry!" Tears fell softly into her lap. "Why do they both always leave me behind?" She sniffed, and small hiccups hindered her voice. "Why do they insist on going on alone?"

"You already know the answer to that, Sakura." Kakashi told her gently.

"Because they care, right?" she whispered to her feet.

Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe… He'll be back someday." He really didn't know what to say.

After a minute, Sakura's voice became steady, and softly she said, "Why didn't you try to go after him?" Kakashi stiffened. Her voice, not quite accusing, sounded hurt, and disbelieving. "You could've done it," she went on sullenly, locking him into an emerald, puffy-eyed gaze. "_You_ wouldn't have been stopped."

Kakashi felt ashamed.

"You even saw him. On his way out of the village. How else would you have gotten this?" Her voice rose slightly in despair, and she waved the scroll at him, standing squarely in his way. "Did he even have somewhere to _go_?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He couldn't say anything else, even though he wanted to. Still, they both knew Sakura didn't really blame Kakashi.

"Where's he even going to live, Kaka-sensei?"

The tears had started again, but Sakura was still determinedly putting on a brave face. She finally fell silent, breathing heavily with unprovoked rage and despair. Muttering an apology to her sensei, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Out of nowhere, Kakashi handed her a tissue.

"Here," the Jounin smiled gently. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Naruto wouldn't want you to worry so much about him."

Thickly, blowing her nose as discretely and politely as she could, Sakura replied, "I know, sensei. Thank you." Sighing, Sakura cast a look about them, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her outburst. Her eye caught the window.

Kakashi's attention was brought back to his only remaining student as Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Sakura?"

"It's getting dark," she informed him quietly. "I was just wondering where he's even going to sleep." Quietly, quietly, Sakura once again started to cry. She couldn't help it. She just felt like there was nothing she could do.

Kakashi said nothing for a moment, but then he did something Sakura didn't except. Stepping forward, he pulled Sakura forward and hugged her. Sakura hiccupped in surprise, but then she relaxed a little, and wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his jacket.

Between stifled cries and hiccups, Kakashi heard Sakura's distressed, tear-choked voice. "I—don't want—h-him to

le-eave!" Her grip on his jacket tightened, and her shoulders shuddered with sobs.

"He'll be back, Sakura," Kakashi assured her softly, patting her on the back, "One day, you'll see."

"G-gomen," she replied. "Sorry. I made you late for your mission."

Pulling back, Kakashi chuckled for the first time in three days. "Since when am I not anyway?"

Silence fell once more as Sakura wiped her eyes once more. After a moment, she asked, "When will everyone else be told?"

Kakashi fixed her with a solemn gaze. "When do you want to tell them?"

"…When they start to ask."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, then." A minute later, there was the clicking of the door latch, and the Jounin was left alone in his darkening apartment. For a few seconds, he just gazed out of the window, in the direction of the gates, where the last sliver of dusk was turning the sky bluey-pink and gold.

Sighing, he turned his back on the window, and shouldered his backpack. "Okay."

...

The thin pen scratched against the paper again and again as he doggedly made his way through form after form, as well as report after endless report. Around him, the office was silent, and for a few minutes he felt blessed that no one saw fit to disturb him. That is, until there was a sharp rap on the office door.

Sighing, his contentedness short-lived, he laid aside his pen and straightened slightly in his seat. With his voice low and calm, he called out simply, "Enter, Baki."

Sure enough, it was Baki, Gaara's old sensei, now turned chief-advisor, and also, dare he say it, one of Gaara's few trusted friends. Striding formally into the room, Baki bowed. "Kazekage-sama."

"Baki," Gaara spoke as he stood from his desk, "You do not always need to address me with such formality." For a second, Baki's eyebrows rose in mild surprise, but soon after he relaxed in compliance.

"As you wish, Gaara."

With weightless ease, Gaara moved around his station to gaze thoughtfully from the window, with soft expression, his hands clasped casually behind his back. His pale, clean robes hung appreciatively about his lithe form.

In a quiet voice that carried with it dormant, docile authority, Gaara asked, "What's brought you here, Baki?" There was a shifting pause for a small length as the respected Sand Jounin cleared his throat. Gaara waited patiently.

Taking a breath, Baki replied shortly, "Someone arrived at the village gates a moment ago, requesting to speak with you." For a second Gaara thought he was about to say something more, and raised a curious eyebrow as he turned fractionally to face the older man. Baki looked indecisive for a minute, mindfully chewing over words in his mouth, before admitting heedfully, "You're going to want to speak with him, Gaara."

There was another long, quiet pause ain which Gaara sized him up. Baki's earnest, his intensity, was insistent in his posture, and at length Gaara nodded. Bowing in acknowledgement, Baki retreated to the door, and opened it to motion someone inside.

Immediately, upon sighting the fellow adolescent step into the room, Gaara's eyebrows rose and his stance loosened in surprise. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Taking a few, slightly discomfited, steps into the wide office, Naruto grinned in an inept manner, as if he was quite out-of-depth, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey, Kazekage-sama, long time no see."

"Naruto," Suna's Godaime said again, the name seeming strange on his tongue. Naruto, however, seemed at ease to hear his name spoken so simply (devoid of buried undertones), and his hand dropped to his side wearily, relaxed. His grin faded tiredly from his face to be replaced with a warm but waning smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked after a relaxed, cordial greeting from both boys petered out into restful silence. However, the simple, and predictably obvious, question immediately spiked the blonde's discomforted demeanour again, and it set his feet scuffling with an agitated, almost nervous air.

Naruto let out a small, dryly-amused chuckle as his gaze shifted uncomfortably about the room, trying to avoid Gaara's eye line in disconcerted restlessness. The redhead easily caught onto the other ninja's troubled temperament. In a scorned manner, Naruto muttered tetchily, "Now that's the million-dollar question," before meeting Gaara's enquiring gaze with a reticent, reserved look that almost seemed apologetic in its projected tone.

Feebly, with half-hidden remorse, he explained, "It's a long story."

Gaara fixed him with a calculating curiousness, his brow furrowed concernedly, and for a wild moment Naruto was afraid that he'd be turned away. However, his trepidation was dispelled as quickly as it came: the Kazekage motioned simply to the chairs flanking his half-cluttered desk. "Start at the beginning."

Sighing gratefully, Naruto lowered himself achingly into the offered seat, nodding through a mixture of relief and tired apprehension. Groaning slightly, he admitted, "Gaara, I need to ask a favour…"

The whole story unravelled from there.

Through every word, Gaara sat passively and attentive, seriousness etched into his face as he peered at Naruto over his linked hands. Naruto couldn't predict a single thought that was processing its way through the Kazekage's mind. He was anxious, although he didn't know quite why, as he awaited Gaara's response to the whole matter.

At first, Naruto had planned to keep his explanation as brief as possible, but once he started talking, started to plead his predicament, the words just kept pouring from him. Now, though, _afterwards_, the blonde realised that perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned a lot of things he said. How would Gaara react to his appeal for help? After all, the Sand ninja had a whole country to run, and he couldn't have his time taken up by an emigrant Jinchuuriki, even if it was in payback for saving him from Akatsuki— Oh.

Naruto suddenly felt the floor drop from beneath him. Gaara knew, just by the sheer fact that Naruto was alive and in front of him, that Akatsuki was after the Kyuubi still. Naruto had just revealed everything to Gaara, including the fact that it was Akatsuki's threat that had him thrown out. By being in Suna, Naruto was effectively putting that threat onto Gaara's village instead.

The blonde's head bowed in shame. He felt foolish for asking for help now that he knew how unreasonable it sounded. Sunagakure was still recovering from the consequences of the last Akatsuki attack, when Gaara was taken; would Gaara really risk putting his village through that again, just for Naruto's sake? No. It wasn't even fair for Naruto to ask.

This weighing on his mind, Naruto turned to Gaara, ready to suggest that he leave; however, Gaara was already holding up a hand, and he said pre-emptively, "I already know what you're going to say." Naruto drew in a breath; nothing in Gaara's voice gave away his decision.

The blonde sat back, an anxious knot in his stomach. He was already thinking through alternatives: where he could find shelter, get necessities, and take time to get back on his feet. Gaara, on the other hand, seemed to relax into a calm, composed posture, and he leaned back into his chair, unperturbed.

Resting his hands on his desk, he continued, "I, too, realise that Akatsuki is still a dangerous threat to you, Naruto; and that it puts people around you at a certain level of risk— please do not interrupt me." Naruto had just opened his mouth to speak. Carrying on before him, the Kazekage continued, "However, you've missed an important fact that has a large impact on your next decisive actions."

"Eh?" Naruto frowned, confusion smothering the nervous clench in his gut. "What would that be?"

A half-smile playing about his face, Gaara explained patiently, "You left your village three days ago, and as of yet have seen no sign of any Akatsuki, yes?" Naruto nodded, paying close attention. "Well, do you not think that if they knew your current whereabouts, or even if you had left the village, that they would have intercepted you already?"

"Oh!" Naruto's brain suddenly clicked.

"They're on a deadline, Naruto. They would not waste time in seizing you, should the opportunity arise. Therefore, it can be safe to assume that they either have not yet caught wind of your expulsion, or do not yet know your current location." Gaara leaned forward in his chair for emphasis. "For the moment, you are safe, and so I will help you."

It took a second for Gaara's words to register, but as soon as he realised what had been said, Naruto broke into a large grin, and began to laugh. "Thank you, Gaara!" Modestly, Gaara nodded. Naruto danced a little in his chair. "It's such a relief!"

However, there was still something to explain. "Naruto," Gaara spoke again, bringing his attention back, "there are undoubtedly one or two spies situated both here and in Konoha. Sooner or later, they _will _find out you are here." The Kazekage sighed regretfully, "As such, I will only be able to help you until then. I am sorry, but you understand that I cannot put my village through that again."

Naruto nodded with an accepting smile. "Of course, I understand."

Gaara nodded back, and with another small smile, stood from behind his desk. "However, we can safely assume that, since your leaving was not broadcasted to the village, it will give us a few weeks at least." He moved towards the office door and, at a beckon, Naruto followed.

Over his shoulder, Gaara continued, "Still, once your friends start to be informed, the news is likely to spread more quickly, so that doesn't help the matters much. Nonetheless, I trust Tsunade-dono and your Sannin master, Jiraiya-sama, to predict all this and keep it under raps as much as possible to try and keep Akatsuki from you for as long as they can."

Naruto nodded sentimentally, a sad smile playing about his lips in recollection, "They always do try to protect me from things a lot."

Naruto almost didn't notice the long corridor they were walking down; ahead of him, he heard Gaara make a soft, amused sound. "But you somehow find out anyway, of course?"

Naruto rubbed his neck guiltily, chuckling. "Yeah, somehow," he agreed.

They emerged a few minutes later, side by side, into evening sunlight. Naruto blinked, his eyes tired in the dying brightness. Estimating the time, he wondered if it was already night back in Konoha. Gaara motioned for him to keep up as he started to dawdle.

The ex-Konoha ninja fell into step a little behind Gaara as they strode briskly down the sun-dappled street. To him, Gaara explained, "In the morning I'll give you some money to shop for food, new supplies, and such, but we'll find you some place to rest, for now. It's almost night, and no doubt you must be drained from your travel."

Naruto was, funnily enough, as he thought about it. He was starting to lose focus on what the Kazekage was saying. "—Tomorrow, come by the office once you're up and dressed, and we'll sort out some more things—"

Naruto yawned widely, covering his mouth respectfully since he was out in public with the village leader. His feet were beginning to feel heavy as the adrenalin from the suspense of the day wore down. He felt lightheaded, his mouth dry, and he realised he had grains of sand stuck in his teeth. His shoulders sagged. Gaara's voice was becoming quieter, more distorted, as Naruto began to lag behind. His legs ached.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Jerking slightly in surprise, Naruto straightened to see Gaara standing beside him. Gaara had a soft, kindly smile on his face. His voice was suddenly much clearer. "And make sure you drink plenty of extra water. That trip here, particularly across the desert, has no doubt left you dehydrated." Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled back. He realised they had stopped in front of a small block of three or four apartments.

"You can stay in one of these while you're here," Gaara explained patiently (meaning, probably for the second time, seeing as Naruto had tuned out). "I'll take care of any expenses, at least until you earn some more cash of your own."

Keys were pressed into Naruto's warm hand, and he noticed absently that the apartment number was engraved onto the key ring. Fingering the green rectangle of plastic, Naruto mentally pouted; he missed his doggie key ring.

Gaara parted ways with him at the front entrance to the small complex. Naruto grinned gratefully, and held out his hand for Gaara to shake.

"Thank you, Gaara," the Jinchuuriki said. "You don't know how much of a relief this is; and how big a help." Taking the outstretched appendage, Gaara simply nodded in welcome.

"Get some sleep," the Kazekage replied, almost-stoic, his mouth curling upwards only slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	8. Chapter 006

On to chapter six! The plot's unfolding bit by bit!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

The view from the Kazekage's office really was quite dramatic, Naruto mused, lounging against the window ledge as he stared docilely out over the village. The famous, unyielding winds of the Suna desert rattled the glass, sand grains drifting upwards on the fast current, swooping and twirling busily through the air.

Watching the occasional person on the streets below him dart through the small sandstorm, Naruto let out a soft sigh and began to gently drum his fingers along the cold sill. His eyes followed specks of sand as the wind pattered them against the window. He watched as, in turn, each grain trundled animatedly along the bottom of the glass and the outside ledge, hopping and tumbling over one another, until they began to pile up in the window's corner.

Behind him, Gaara's pen scratched out a background rhythm that melded with the moaning wind outside. Naruto almost forgot that he was there, until the former-Jinchuuriki broke the contented silence.

"You know, staring outside like that won't make the sandstorm pass any faster."

Naruto turned from the window, a smile inching along his face. "It's not that," he explained, "I've just never seen a sandstorm before." Gesturing back over his shoulder to the window, he continued, "And watching those people down there, trying to dodge the storm, it's— I dunno. It just seems a bit sad to me."

Gaara raised an understanding eyebrow as he glanced up from his work. "Because it's futile?" It wasn't really a question; Naruto nodded anyway. Gaara smirked slightly, lowering his head again, and all was silent for a few moments before he continued, "You'll have to get used to it."

"Huh? Why?"

"We get a lot of sandstorms around here."

"Oh yeah, that."

As it turned out, Naruto ended up spending most of the day in Gaara's office, the sandstorm not letting up for a good chunk of time. Funnily enough, Gaara described it as a 'mild' sandstorm. Oh joy.

Naruto, being the hyperactive, restless person that he was, spent most of that time wandering around the room and around the building, watching people come and go with messages for Gaara or running errands for anyone else in the building. One such person was Temari.

Naruto was sitting in a side-room to Gaara's office, messing around quietly on a swivel chair, when the Kazekage's elder sister walked in, a small stack of papers clasped in her hands. She didn't even notice the extra presence at first, for she was in a towering mood and stomped straight up to her brother's desk. Gaara just gazed coolly up at her.

"Gaara!" she cried irately, smacking the papers down on the wooden surface, "Do you _know _how long it's taken me to collect all these reports from the teams? Three days! _Days_, Gaara!"

Through the open side-door behind Temari's back, Naruto stopped swivelling and cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in detached amusement at the Kazekage. Gaara just sighed and started scribbling away at his paperwork again, while Temari went straight on complaining.

"What should've taken me half an hour has taken me three days because of you, Gaara! _You _keep issuing missions to the teams I need to speak to! Must you really issue them missions straight after they return? Surely we aren't _that _busy? And would you stop working while I'm speaking to you!"

Temari snatched the pen from her little brother's hand. Gaara blinked, his hand still poised in writing and wondering how his pen had disappeared so quickly, for a moment before frowning slightly and glancing up at his irritated sister. She looked like she had spent all day out in the sandstorm; which, in fact, she had.

Sighing, Gaara rubbed his temple and replied curtly, "Yes, Temari, we _are_ that busy. And I'm sorry if collecting the mission reports cut into your other duties, but the teams themselves are too busy to drop them off themselves — busier than you, I imagine."

Groaning, Temari palmed her eyes in exasperation. "What's more," she said, "There's a rumour going around the higher-ups that there's a stranger in the village. You haven't let someone in, have you? You of all people know how dangerous that could be! What if they're a spy? Or an enemy?"

Gaara, having retrieved his pen from the calming Temari, glanced upwards from his work, a soft, I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk upon his face. Temari caught the look and raised her hands in front of her defensively.

"Oh Gaara, you didn't!" She shook her head and immediately slipped into a berating tone. (Naruto was sure that she was the only one Gaara would let use that tone with him). "People are saying that this person is either a spy and you're going totally _nuts_ for letting them in, or they're saying that this person's a refugee of some sort, and you're going totally nuts for letting them in!"

Sighing, Gaara glanced over Temari's shoulder. However, just as he opened his mouth to explain, he was cut off by a chuckle of laughter. Caught by surprise, Temari turned to see Naruto sitting in the doorway on his swivel chair, grinning in amusement.

"I'm hardly a refugee, you know!" he said cheerily, waving at her.

"You!" Temari's eyes were wide. "Uzumaki Naruto? You're the intruder?"

"Hardly an intruder either!" Naruto pouted, sticking out his tongue. "And I thank you to not refer to me as such!" He sulked for all about two seconds, before grinning widely. Gripping the chair seat with both hands, he proceeded to wiggle his butt in a forward direction, moving the swivel chair into the room.

"So, you're the refugee-intruder person?" Temari asked again, clarifying her disbelief when he sat in front of her.

Naruto scratched his neck in his usual gesture. "Well, yeah, but I'm not a refugee!"

Behind Temari, Gaara sighed, and explained, "Technically, you are. You were forced out of your home."

Temari blinked. "He wha—?"

"He was forced out."

"Well, damn. I'm sorry."

Naruto waved it off. "It's alright, it's kinda still not sunk in yet."

"Give it a day or two and it will have," Temari replied, "So you're _really _a refugee?"

"I prefer to say I'm in the process of emigrating," Naruto said, shrugging with a strained little smile, humour wavering in his voice. "Or immigrating. Wait, is that the same thing?" He frowned. "Oh, emigrating, immigrating, whatever!"

"Technically you're doing both," Gaara interjected quietly, shifting through the reports Temari had given him. "Temari, don't go spreading it around, it might land him in trouble."

Temari snorted and turned on her heel. "No need to tell me! I didn't see a thing. Bye, Naruto." She left abruptly, waving over her shoulder. Naruto waved after her, slightly perplexed by her sudden exit, before wheeling the swivel chair up to Gaara's desk; Naruto then proceeded to watch the Kazekage work.

After a moment of observing Gaara' endless writing, Naruto said, "So you're villagers now think you're totally bonkers again?"

Gaara snorted. "Seems that way. They're probably wondering what the odds are of a person going homicidally insane twice in their life."

Naruto laughed, "Nah, they're probably thinking it's the same homicidal madness, and you just happened to have a brief spell of sanity."

"Mmm," Gaara agreed, absentmindedly colouring in the dog-eared corner of his paper. "Although, I'd rather have them think I'm nuts again than reveal you to them dramatically and have my whole village at risk. Best to just let them try and guess who you are."

"Yeah. I guess so."

A few days passed by, and after that Naruto started bumping into Temari more and more; mostly because Naruto was bored and had taken to hanging around her brother's office and pestering him. Gaara didn't seem to mind. One morning, around Naruto's third full day in Suna, Temari marched into the office, a spring in her step and an evil grin twitching at the corners of her lips. Naruto gulped.

"Right, Naruto! It's time to put you to work!"

"Eh?" Temari grabbed the back of that damned swivel chair (which Naruto now deemed 'his') and started to push the blonde out of the room. "Gaara, save me!" Gaara just watched him go, smirking.

"Have fun," the redhead said.

That was how Naruto ended up shuffling papers back and forth from the Kazekage's office. On one such trip, Naruto suddenly realised how it felt to be Izumo and Kotetsu: a.k.a. the Kage's personal assistant-slave (except Naruto substituted 'assistant-slave' for 'personal bitch' and 'Kage' for 'The Evil Siblings Gaara and Temari'.) He just_ couldn't_ _wait _until Kankuro showed his lazy ass and got in on the act!

Lo and behold, who should be in Gaara's office when he returned with an armful of paperwork? Kankuro, the third Sand sibling. Spying the puppet-ninja, Naruto immediately fell to his knees. "Lord, save me!" Kankuro just stared, perplexed.

"What the hell?" he said, eyebrows raised. So then Kankuro had to have the situation explained to him as well. After hearing about the ordeal, the puppet-ninja offered his commiserations to the blonde, which Naruto shrugged off light-heartedly. Nevertheless, Gaara didn't miss the way the ex-Leaf shinobi's shoulders sagged.

'_So it's sunk in at last,' _the Kazekage realised, resting his chin thoughtfully in his hands. Kankuro, too, seemed to notice the slight damper on the blonde's mood. With a friendly grin, he slung an arm heavily over the blonde's shoulders.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Naruto. All you need to do is take your mind off it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow sceptically, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

The elder sand brother smirked beneath his face paint. "Tell you what," he said friendly, "Me and Temari'll treat you to lunch. We'll show you round the village; that should preoccupy you for a while."

At his words, Naruto began to smile. "You'd really do that for me?" Kankuro just shrugged, but looked pleased. That is, until Gaara rained on his parade.

"That would be all well and good if you didn't have a mission to do, Kankuro."

"What?" Kankuro exclaimed, turning to his younger brother. "Aw, c'mon Gaara, another one?"

Gaara sighed. It seemed that every time he gave missions out these days, people would moan at him. "We're busy, Kankuro," he wearily explained, his patience endless, "These things need to get done. It won't take you long; this one's just outside the village."

Kankuro heaved a sigh, giving in. "Well," he said in assent, "what is it?"

Gaara pulled something from the top drawer of his desk, and answered, "Take this scroll over to the Daimyo's manor. It contains a message for him."

"Godammit, he's over the other side of the village! I was hoping to be able to go home and take a shower, not to mention have a nap. I've been gone all week!"

"Sorry," Gaara said shortly, and pushed the scroll into his hands. Kankuro stretched wearily, and turned towards the door.

"Erm…"

"Hm?" Both Suna shinobi turned to Naruto, who was looking from one to the other, slightly hesitant.

"If you want," he began, "I could always take it." He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not like I'm doing much anyway, and it's only fair that Kankuro should have a break."

Kankuro laughed, and passed him the scroll, "Well I'm okay with that!" Then, they both turned to the Kazekage. "How about it, Gaara?"

After a moment, Gaara nodded. "Do you know where to go, though?" he asked in assertion of his decision. Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Last time I was here," he explained, "I saw it from a distance. It's that fancy house with the Wind symbol on it, right? A few miles away in the next village over?"

"That's correct," Gaara confirmed, and elaborated, "Since he is the Feudal Lord of the Land of Wind, he does not reside here in the hidden shinobi village; just like your Daimyo resides elsewhere in the Land of Fire, and not inside Konoha itself."

Naruto snorted, "Doesn't stop Tora from hiding in our forests, though."

"Huh?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Tora?"

"His wife's cat — the blight of all Genin."

Kankuro laughed. "Well, lucky for us, our Daimyo doesn't have a cat."

"Kami forbid."

"You should get going," Gaara cut in. "The Daimyo hates to be kept waiting, and that message has been in my desk, ready to deliver, for two days already."

Naruto scoffed, and walked towards the door. In way of parting, he said, "Thanks for the warning," and left.

He returned just under an hour later, a different scroll held in his hands. "Bastard made me wait to give you back a reply. Took him ages! — Swanky house, though."

Gaara looked up from his desk. "Welcome back," he said, taking the scroll from Naruto's hands. As he did, Naruto noted his seated position, and his eyebrows rose, glancing about the room.

"Have you not even moved since I've left?"

Gaara shrugged. "I've got most of the work done now, so you can head back to your apartment if you'd like."

Humming decisively, Naruto glanced out at the position of the sun. "It's only around lunchtime; I'd be bored stiff if I went home. You mind if I hang around here for a bit?" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he coaxed, "Go on, you know you like my company!"

"Fine," Gaara replied, shaking his head in amusement, "unless you want to run a few more errands for me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, and thought about it. It _did _give him a chance to stretch his legs and see the village. "Oh, go on then," he decided, grinning, "I could do with some more sunshine."

Gaara fixed him with a scrutinising gaze and looked him up and down thoughtfully. "Tell you what," he said, leaning back in his chair, "if you complete a few more missions for me, I'll pay you recompense. To help you start earning some money."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean it?" The Kazekage nodded. "Whoopee! Thanks, Gaara!"

Gaara assigned him a new mission, and Naruto skipped happily out of the door. Watching him go, Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. For a moment, he frowned at his desk, before laying aside his pen and standing from his chair. Going to the side room of his office, Gaara stuck his head through the door, to where Kankuro was asleep in a chair.

"Kankuro!" Gaara called in way of rousing, and watched as the puppet-ninja shifted and awoke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he searched around for his brother. Finding the door with his eyes, Kankuro spied the Kazekage.

"Yes, Gaara? You interrupted my nap?"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before letting out a breath and shaking his head from side to side. "I don't see why you didn't just go home to sleep."

Kankuro shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. I was too awake after that shower, so I decided to come back here."

Gaara gave him a deadpanned look. "Anyway," the little brother said, "would you mind getting hold of a form for me?"

Kankuro eyed the redhead curiously. "Why?" he asked. "Which form do you have in mind?"

...

Later that night, the Sand siblings invited Naruto to their shared apartment to have a meal with them. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Naruto willingly accepted.

"Wow," the blonde sighed, dropping his hands into his lap and leaning back comfortably in his chair. "That meal was great!" he exclaimed contentedly as he enquired, "Who cooked?"

Temari and Gaara both suppressed smirks at his words, and Temari replied, "It was Kankuro!" She then burst out laughing at Kankuro's embarrassed look. Naruto grinned good-naturedly.

"So you like to cook, Kankuro?" he asked, smiling. "Nothing wrong with that!"

The puppet-ninja coughed, and flapped a hand. "It's not that!" he protested. "I mean— It was my day to cook, and—"

"—Ha! It's _always _his day to cook—"

"—and it's, well, it's _girly_, and I just—"

"You're just digging yourself in deeper," Gaara remarked, quietly amused. Naruto grinned at the middle sibling still, fixing him with a smiling, knowing look.

"Alright, fine, I like to cook!" Kankuro admitted. Good-natured laughter filled the room, and Temari reached over to pat his arm.

"Let it all out, Kankuro!" she chuckled. Kankuro groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. Across the table, Naruto grinned at him, eyes scrunching up in happiness.

"Don't worry, Kankuro," he said cheerfully, "we all have our secret hobbies."

"Oh yeah?" Kankuro shot curiously back, teasing. "What's yours then?"

Naruto blinked, caught by surprise. "E-erm, well," he flustered, "I didn't mean—"

"Come on, I had to tell!" Kankuro laughed.

Naruto blushed faintly, embarrassed just as Kankuro was. "Well," he confessed, "I like plants, and gardening."

"Wow, really?" Kankuro laughed. "That's awesome!"

"Eh?"

"I'm not the only girly one!"

Temari sighed humorously, "Oh Kankuro, cooking and gardening aren't girly! Men can do them too!"

"Says you! You can do both without being picked on, ya tomboy!"

Instead of rising to the bait, Temari turned her back on her brother, mentally repeating the mantra: _'I'm the mature one, I'm the mature one.'_ A vein ticked in the ignored boy's forehead.

"So, you like to garden, Naruto?"

The blonde scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I had a lot of plants in my old apartment, but I— I had to leave them behind."

"No matter!" Temari said, smiling. "Tomorrow I'll take you to see Sunagakure's greenhouses before I go to work. You'll love it!"

"Wow, really?" Naruto grinned, "Thanks!"

Gaara, however, had set aside his drink slowly at Temari's words. "Naruto," he began as three sets of eyes turned to him, and he fixed the Jinchuuriki with a serious look, "about work."

"Yeah?" Naruto's eyebrows rose at the unexpected change of topic. "What about it?"

"I have a proposition." At his words, both Temari and Kankuro pushed aside their plates as well, and dutifully, Temari rose to clear them away. Gaara continued, "This morning, I had an idea. If you're going to survive on your own in the world, you're going to have to earn money, right? You need it in order to sustain yourself."

Naruto nodded, his face depicting concentration. "Right."

"However," the Kazekage carried on, "because of Akatsuki, you'll need to move frequently. So, at this rate, you'll never keep a steady job, and you'll have to keep finding new ones. That takes time; time in which the money you'll have previously earned will have run out."

Naruto frowned, and understood exactly what Gaara was talking about. "Yeah," he agreed, "that's the part I'm totally stuck on."

"At least you've thought about what you're going to have to do," Temari reasoned.

"Sure," Naruto said, "but thinking about it without making decisions isn't much help. The predicament is that I don't know what jobs I'll be able to get in each place. It could be anything, and so I'll have to have skills, not to mention experience, —both of which I certainly don't have."

"You see," Kankuro said, butting in, "that's why there's really only one other, much easier, choice. Do you see it yet?"

Naruto looked uncertain. "No, not really. I'm not sure about anything at all; I haven't ever had to think about jobs before."

"That's understandable," Gaara replied, taking charge again. "What you need, Naruto, is a trade."

"Trade?"

"Yes. If you have a trade, then it's easy to get a job you're good at. A trade is practically a job you can take with you; carpentry, for example. Carpentry is a trade, and if you're a carpenter, there are always jobs in villages. And people will come to _you _to employ you, so you won't have to search at all."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "Right, but nonetheless, it's still down to skill. Carpentry takes skill, and so does all the other trades. I don't have those sorts of skills. All I know how to do is fight!"

To his surprise, all three siblings smiled at him. "Exactly."

"Eh?"

"You have _ninja skills_."

However, before the redhead could elaborate, Temari cut in. "Why don't we move into the other room before we discuss this?" she suggested. "We'll be more comfortable, especially when discussing serious things."

It seemed reasonable, so in acquiesce, the other three ninja moved into the living room and gathered on the sofas around the coffee table. Temari followed after them, and there were soft chinks as they reposition their drinks on the woodwork.

"Now, Naruto," Gaara continued, "how much do you know about mercenaries?"

Naruto blinked. "Mercenaries? I've heard the word a few times, but other than that — nothing."

Gaara nodded to himself. "That explains why you haven't thought about this option at all. Otherwise it would be a really obvious career move."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side. "And what do these mercenaries have to do with trades?"

From there, Kankuro took over. "A trade, unlike a job, can be taken with you from village to village, and it only needs one specific skill. Fighting, Naruto, is your skill — fighting is like your trade. You have your ninja skills."

"But," Naruto interrupted, "is fighting really a trade? Or would fighting be classed as a ninja skill in itself?"

There was a pause. Kankuro blinked at the question, confused. In a perplexed voice, he answered, "How the hell should I know? Just pretend it is — or it's a metaphor or something."

"What a great teacher _you _are!" Naruto retorted, sticking out his tongue. A vein twitched again in the puppet-ninja's forehead.

"Why you little—!" He tried to flip Naruto the finger, but Temari smacked his hand. "Ow! Dammit, just pay attention!"

"Hai, hai."

"A mercenary, Naruto, is a ninja who is paid to take up missions by any country, regardless of their own origins or if they even belong to a country at all."

"So they basically go into a country, say they're a mercenary, and the country will pay them to do some of their missions?"

"Yup. Or they can be paid to fight in a war."

"So it's the professional-ninja-version of a hired thug?"

"Well, yeah."

"And this has _what _to do with me and trades and skills?"

This time, all three of the Sand siblings facepalmed. Temari, sensing it was her turn to deal with the boy's slow mind, explained, "You have ninja skills, Naruto, so you could be a mercenary. Like a trade stays with you, you will be a mercenary wherever you go. It will be your _one_ job throughout the world."

Naruto's eyes sparked, and his face lit up with joy as he finally understood. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because you probably wouldn't have _understood _in the first place," Gaara told him bluntly. "You didn't even know what a mercenary was."

Naruto pouted. "Bet I would've understood," he muttered grouchily.

"Oh, stop sulking," Gaara chided. When Naruto stuck out his tongue, but nonetheless turned to face him, Gaara asked, "So will you become a mercenary?"

There was a pause in which Naruto thought long and hard, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "I guess," he said, reaching a decision, "it's my only choice really. But it sounds good nonetheless! What the hell, I'll do it!" Naruto grinned in relief. That was one problem over with.

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Right. Well, if you're going to become a mercenary, there are a few things you're going to have to be told about them."

Immediately, Naruto was paying attention. He felt he shouldn't miss this. "What's that?" he asked. But Gaara wasn't one to be rushed.

"I won't tell you everything, Naruto," he explained, gaining a mystified look from the blonde, "because it may be best for you to learn about the majority of this life through experience. However, I will tell you the basics of a mercenary's life and their duties, and how you must apply for missions in different countries."

Naruto nodded slowly, thinking. "It sounds like a lot of information," he said uncertainly. "There isn't a handy leaflet, is there?"

"Don't worry," Gaara said, smiling faintly, "I'll go slow."

Naruto left the household and returned to his own rented apartment roughly an hour later. Darkness was falling outside and the temperature had dropped drastically; as he faded into the dark, Naruto shivered and pulled his orange jacket tighter around him. His head was buzzing with all the new information he'd learnt.

From the doorway, the three siblings watched him go. Light spilled out onto the street from behind them, making their shadows long and twisted in the lamplight. As Naruto's orange blur receded onto the streets, Temari spoke to her brothers.

"It's great for him and all," she admitted, "but still, turning him into a mercenary? Quite a risky step, don't you think?"

Kankuro shrugged, and turned to shuffle inside. Temari turned her attention to her youngest brother, who was still staring thoughtfully out into the night. Quietly, without looking at her, he replied, "It's a good move. He'll be able to earn money wherever he goes, now."

Temari humphed. "Yes, but still…"

"If he's keen on it, then there's no stopping him."

Wearily, the young woman sighed; there was no arguing with her brother. "Then I take it you've already taken care of the paperwork, Gaara?"

The young Kazekage nodded. "Kankuro helped me. Naruto's permission slips and his mercenary certification card should be arriving in a day or two."

"Just a day or two? From that place — the Central Admissions Office? Isn't that all the way over the other side of the continent?"

Gaara simply nodded, and turned to follow his brother inside. Temari let out a breath of appraisal, marvelling at their efficiency. Finally, after glancing out a moment longer into the empty night, Temari switched off the porch light and closed the door with a soft click.

It was settled, then. Naruto was to become a mercenary.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	9. Chapter 007

After a long wait (thank you for your patience!) here's chapter seven of the rewrite **:)** The snail-paced plot unravels a bit more!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

Dawn had broken a few hours earlier in a sand-clouded haze of rustic gold when Temari rapped politely on Naruto's door. If it was earlier than he'd anticipated, Naruto didn't show it; nor did he seem to mind. In fact, he was already up and about at that time, and Temari marvelled at his early-bird nature.

Truth be told, Naruto hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He had climbed into bed with his head spinning and his mind buzzing, and even after he'd sorted through his conflicting thoughts (it was good he had a plan, but was he going to fast? Was he taking the wrong step forward?) the strange bed beneath him and the unfamiliar ceiling bought back to him the cruel truth: he missed home.

However, when morning rose, he pushed it from his mind.

"Ohayou, Temari!" he said with a grin, flinging open his door enthusiastically. Temari smiled brightly back.

With a small hint of apology, she replied in greeting, "Sorry if I caught you by surprise, but I have an early start. You still want to see the greenhouses?"

"Sure!" he laughed, "the plant-lover in me didn't disappear over night, after all!" Temari laughed along with him, and stepped aside to let him through the door. "So which way?" The respected Sand kunoichi simply beckoned him to follow.

After walking through the sunlit streets of Suna for a few minutes, Naruto's curiosity began to peek; he didn't recognise the route they were taking. At length, Temari gestured him round the last bend in a side-street, and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight he was greeted with.

Tucked away in a corner of Suna stood a large, spacious greenhouse, built from tip to toe in shimmering glass; the whole stately structure seemed to radiate sunlight out upon its surroundings. About its base were potted a profusion of flowers, creating a cascade of colours splashed about the sand. Naruto was amazed, for rarely did he see such a construction, its entirety dancing with rays of light and reflecting the crystal, sand-hazed blue of the shifting sky.

Temari laughed at the look his face, and motioned for him to follow as she moved forwards to open the glass doors. Naruto proceeded after her and stepped into the greenhouse with a small gasp – there were colours everywhere!

While the Jinchuuriki marvelled over the sheer size of the greenhouse and the cosmic forestry of plants (some of which he'd never even seen before), Temari took his arm and coaxed him further inside. She led him down several aisles of raised plant beds, and as Naruto followed, he began to realise that they were heading towards where the sound of clipping could be heard.

Suddenly, the rows of raised beds stopped, and the aisles gave way to a large plot at the back of the greenhouse. Here, there were no wooden cots to contain the plants; instead, the flowers and shrubs were planted straight into the compacted earth that created the floor of the vast nursery. Plants were grouped together randomly within the large, earthen scope, so that the gaps between them created wide, twisting paths across the topsoil.

It was through these spaces that Temari led him, until they advanced upon a figure crouched amid the flowers arranged against the back corner, clipping away at their stems. She (for Naruto realised, without much surprise, that the person was a girl) didn't seem to have noticed their arrival, and with a soft cough of interruption, Temari reached forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miya," she deadpanned, "stop daydreaming."

The girl, Miya, jumped slightly in surprise, twisting to face them as Temari stepped back beside a mystified Naruto. Seeing the curious look on Naruto's face, she gave a small laugh and glided to her feet, the plant clippers falling mindlessly from her hand with a soft clunk against the earth.

Dusting herself down, she held out her hand to Naruto. "I'm Miya," she said. Her hand was slightly calloused and worn with dirt, but her grip was warm and secure.

"Naruto," Naruto replied, smiling friendly at her.

Temari turned to face Naruto, standing next to Miya as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "Miya here is in charge of this nursery, Naruto," the kunoichi explained. "She's adept at growing all kinds of flora, so we let her do what she likes with this place as long as she produces abundant herbs and plants for our medics and other various ninja supplies."

Miya was humming quietly to herself as Temari spoke, and the fan-wielder's eyebrows knitted together. Without warning, the older blonde pinched Miya on the arm, causing the unsuspecting girl to yelp. "—Of course," Temari continued, "that's her job _when she's not daydreaming_." She aimed the last part pointedly at Miya herself. Naruto just looked bemusedly between them.

"Anyway," Temari carried on in a business-like manner, "Miya, I'm giving Naruto permission to come here whenever he likes, so don't go forgetting that now."

Miya nodded distantly. "Hai, hai."

Temari sighed. "Make _sure_ you remember, Miya! We _don't _need a repeat of last time!"

Naruto eyebrows rose nervously as he adopted a bewildered look. "Last time?"

Temari shook her head, and he could tell she was trying to hide an amused smile despite herself. "Miya forgets herself sometimes," was all she said in explanation, "just ask Kankuro."

It didn't make Naruto feel any better. Temari couldn't hold back a grin at the look on his face. Walking past him, she said, "I'll let you two get acquainted!" before adding in a whisper, "She's just a little eccentric. You two should get along perfectly!"

"Hey!" Naruto objected, faultlessly aware what Temari had just insinuated, but the kunoichi was already striding back across the greenhouse. A few seconds later, there was the distinct shuddering clack of the glass doors swinging closed. With a sigh and an awkward smile, Naruto turned back to Miya.

Miya laughed, and waved dismissively after the Sand ninja. "Don't mind her," she said, "she takes shots at people all the time."

Naruto nodded, "I noticed."

There was a pause as Miya bent down to her plants again. "Over there," she said, not looking up as she motioned casually to a small door set in the back wall, "are some tools. I take it you know how to trim back ferns."

Before long, Miya had Naruto working like a dog, trotting backwards and forwards as she directed him about the place. That didn't mean Naruto was happy, though. He was quite willing to help out, not only because it was a good pastime, but also because Naruto secretly pitied Miya, having to usually do all the work by herself. He didn't know her well enough to ask her if she minded it, though.

All in all, Temari was completely right. Miya turned out to be of the weird and wonderful variety, falling into daydream one minute, and turning serious and attentive the next. Pondering the paradox that she was, Naruto and Miya worked; and as they worked, she and Naruto got to talking.

"Boy, you really suck at that, huh?" Her quiet laughter was muffled behind her worn gardening glove, and Naruto pretended not to hear her as he struggled with the large, overflowing wheelbarrow. Its front wheel was wedged between protruding roots where Naruto had steered it too close to one of the larger, robust shrubs. He grunted in annoyance, tugging at the heavy load a fourth time. He felt an amused Miya sidle up alongside him.

With an air of expertise, she crouched beside the offending root. "All you need to do is lift it up and over," she said, tapping absentmindedly at the worn out wheel with a gloveless hand, her nails stained with rich earth. "Simple."

Naruto shook his head, determined. "If I can just yank it backwards hard enough, I can get it free." To prove his point, he heaved the tattered, well-used handles again. The wheelbarrow just gave a pitiful groan, and refused to budge. Naruto's voice strained as he hauled the barrow one last time. "_Kami_, this thing is tough!"

Miya snorted, holding back a laugh, and tugged her glove back on. Reaching out with her slim hand, she patted the barrow's dulled metal fondly. "It's faithful is what it is," she clarified, "and it's done me a good job for many years."

Sighing in defeat, Naruto straightened and placed his hands on his hips. Raising a sceptical eyebrow, he let a discrete, goading smile curl at his lips. With a hint of amused disbelief, he challenged, "You think you can do better?"

Miya's face split into a pretty grin. "You bet your ass I can!" The gardener sprang to her feet enthusiastically; her eyes sparked with an active drive that almost surprised the blonde shinobi.

"Hah!" Naruto scoffed, taking in her slim arms and brittle build; he was confident that she couldn't budge the stuck barrow, piled high with compacted earth. That thing was damn _heavy_. He gave a smirk, his teeth peeking impishly through a corner of his lips. "Be my guest," he said.

With a smooth transaction, Naruto slid backwards, arms folded premature gratification while Miya stood to take his place. She flexed her hands lightly, before curling her fingers around the plastic handles. There was a pause, before suddenly she rammed her weight down onto the bars with much more force than Naruto had expected. There was a crack of roots splintering as the wheel popped free of its ditch.

With a smug ease, Miya twisted the barrow and let the wheel fall back to the ground with a soft clunk. Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face.

"There's no way you're strong enough to shove that free! How did you do that?"

Miya just smiled slyly and started to push the wheelbarrow towards the door. "Like I said, Naruto — it's been mine for many years. I've learnt a trick or two." Naruto just shook his head in dumbly as he watched her retreating back, suddenly realising that she's just taken over his job of emptying the barrow into the large compost bins outside. With a grateful snigger, he turned on his heel and moved to flop back down beside the plants, removing his jacket to get stuck into the earth. (He wouldn't want to mar that eye-burning orange with earth now, would he?)

A few minutes later, Miya came trotting back, humming to herself and smiling. Naruto looked up at her approach, and raised an eyebrow. "Err… Miya?"

The girl started, and fixed him with a curious gaze. "Hai?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Miya glanced around, turning on the spot in search of a missing item, before turning back to Naruto. "What?" she asked, genuinely at a loss.

Naruto blinked at her. "The wheelbarrow," he explained (surely she wasn't _that _forgetful?). "It's still outside."

Discovery dawned on Miya as clear as day. "Oh!" she cried, her eyes wide in realisation. "Right!" She span on her heel and trotted back outside, as quick and as nimble as a hare.

Naruto stared after her for a few seconds, disbelief written all over his face, before he sighed, and dropped his head. Just what had he gotten himself into?

...

How he'd known it, he didn't know, but as soon as he had woken up that morning, Shikamaru had had a nagging impression that today wasn't going to go as pleasantly as he'd planned. By lunchtime, however, he'd just been starting to shake the feeling off, until Sakura had appeared at his side, looking tired and weary, and asked him to come with her.

He'd agreed, of course, and now here he was, sat amid the others dubbed 'Rookie 9', along with the addition of Team Gai, sans Sasuke and, strangely, Naruto. Or rather, Naruto's absence _had _been strange before the announcement Sakura had just given them.

"…_What?_"

No one was sure who had said it, but there was no doubt that it was what everyone was thinking. After that, there was a deep silence. The sensei all stood near the door, a mute audience, all except Kakashi, who was nowhere to be found.

Sakura stood at the front of the classroom where they had all assembled – Iruka's room. Iruka himself stood beside his former student, a hand resting in a supporting gesture upon her shoulder. His face was grave, his mouth pinched in a poignant line; Tsunade had had the insight to notify him herself, before the teams found out.

As the other teams started to voice their incredulity, however, the gears in Shikamaru's head began to work. More importantly, he began to think back to the night, almost a week ago by now, when Sakura had dragged Team 10 around the village on the night of the festival, looking for Naruto.

Instantly, he began to total names that he recalled from that night — Kakashi had obviously known immediately, by what Inoichi had said when they'd stumbled upon the veteran Ino-Shika-Chou trio. And, judging by what Inoichi said—

"Your dad knew," Shikamaru announced, breaking through the others' disbelief.

"What?" Ino said, aware that he was talking to her.

"The night of the festival when we bumped into him and our dads; Inoichi knew. That's why he was saying those strange things."

Ino frowned, and twigged the next bit Shikamaru was insinuating. "Does that mean he told Chouza and your dad too?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Obviously he'd have to explain himself after we left. Although, my dad might not remember being told – he was singing himself into a drunken stupor by the time he came home that night." The genius rolled his eyes. "Troublesome father." For once, his remarks about his father went without reprimand, for Ino and the others were all lost in shock.

Silence fell once again, and this time Ino was looking increasingly sadder, as if the news had just hit her (which it probably had). She realised that Naruto must've already been on his way out when he'd spoken to her – the last time he probably ever would. Ino bit her lip.

Sakura's expression mirrored her rival's, but it was etched deeper into her eyes, and Iruka's hand was heavy upon her shoulder. She looked up at him gratefully, gave a wane smile, but then moved away to slump wearily against a desk. To the others, but mainly Shikamaru in particular, she said, "Do you think Jiraiya knows yet?"

Shikamaru, however, had no answer, and simply shrugged; however, he did not need to answer, for the man himself spoke up out of the blue, arriving just at that moment.

"I just found out," the Toad Sennin said by way of greeting – he appeared standing by the window. Everyone in the room jumped at his unexpected arrival, and Sakura stood to face him.

"When did you get back?" she asked, to fill the silence that had fallen at the prickling aura which surrounded the legendary man.

Jiraiya moved into the room, a sombre expression deep-set upon his face, and a smouldering look in his eye. He motioned to the door. "Kakashi just told me." Sure enough, Kakashi was now standing by his fellow Jounin, his book away and an impassive look about him.

It seemed that the arrival of Naruto's two masters jerked the other Rookies out of their stupors, for Kiba made himself heard for the first time upon the announcement. Akamaru whined at his feet.

"So that's it then?" He asked, stern and disbelieving. "The last time any of us will ever see Naruto? He's gone _for good_? Just like that?"

Jiraiya met the boy's gaze with an unmoving one of his own. Slowly, with dour, strait-laced finality, he nodded. "It's probable." Then, almost to himself, he continued, "But for the Elders to go as far as this is absurd." There were noises of agreement from the adults, while the younger shinobi were still finding things to large to get over and reach a level state of mind on the matter.

Sighing, feeling much too old for so early in the day (even though it was midday already), Jiraiya turned to the missing Jinchuuriki's one remaining team mate. "Sakura," he said, "how much have you told everyone?"

She blinked. "All of what I know."

"Which, I take it, is significantly less of what I've learnt from Kakashi?"

Sakura was taken aback for a second, before suspicious seriousness merged into her countenance, and she crossed her arms grimly. "What exactly has Kakashi-sensei told you that he hasn't told _me_?"

From behind her, Kakashi made a silent groan, and muttered, "Thanks for dragging me into this, Jiraiya." Jiraiya glanced towards the masked man fractionally, before turning back to Sakura. Sakura was looking at him determinedly, but she couldn't completely hide the worry that was swimming behind her eyes. Looking around the room, the Toad Sennin found similar distressed expressions (some sad and worried, some angry) carved upon the faces of the other young ninja.

"Alright," Jiraiya sighed, moving to lean against the teacher's desk. "Listen up, because I'm only explaining this once. As most of you know, Naruto is wanted by the organisation Akatsuki — you don't need to knowwhy, so don't ask. I don't have the patience to be interrupted for explanations right now." Kiba gulped down his intended outburst.

From there, Jiraiya proceeded to tell them, with a voice like thumbtacks, how the Elders had finally felt that the threat Naruto was bringing over the village was too great, and forced him out.

The Toad Sennin radiated a smothered objection that was evidently making his blood boil (his voice kept dropping to a displeased growl), but despite his displeasure, a variable had just occurred to Tenten, and with a similar note of protest in her voice, she interjected,"But then, isn't he now classed as a missing-nin? I mean, if he left the village—!"

Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh, aware that he had been letting his temper get away from him, and calmed his words and his mood as he turned to the young weapons expert. "Unfortunately," he explained, "the Elders had this all thought through. There is a form that a ninja can sign, to say that they wish to leave the village voluntarily, and have permission from three leading parties or persons in the village to do so — in this case, the two Elders and the Hokage. This form, then—"

"Wait!" Kiba cut him off with his exclamation. "So, this was also Tsunade-sama's intention?"

Jiraiya shook his head quickly. "No. She didn't want this intentionally – her hand was forced."

"But, she's the _Hokage! _She can't seriously be forced to do anything!"

There were murmurs of agreement around the room, that perhaps Tsunade was in on it too. Jiraiya frowned in concern, not liking the blame in Kiba's objections, but was beaten to the punch by Sakura, who stood, bursting out angrily, "Tsunade loves Naruto like her own family, Kiba! Do you really think she would _want _this?"

Kiba turned to Sakura, with a comeback ready on his lips, but one glare from her blazing emerald eyes had him swallowing his tongue; Akamaru whimpered at his feet. Breathing a weighted sigh, Sakura flopped back down in her seat, grumbling, "That's what I thought."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention again. Carrying on, he clarified, "This form, explaining the ninja's voluntary departure, can then be issued to all other countries to inform them that their ninja is not missing in action or AWOL, but simply gone of their free will."

There was a heavy lull, before Kiba voiced his opinion once again. "That's twisted," he said, "and cruel. It's not what Naruto wanted." But then, something else occurred to him. "Wait, what if it was?"

A vein ticked in Sakura's forehead, her grief over Naruto's departure now given way to what seemed to be constant anger. "So now you're saying it's _Naruto's_ own fault, Kiba? Is that it?"

"No, no!" the dog-boy said, waving his hands, "Only, don't you think that maybe Naruto _did _want this? I mean, if he knew he was putting his friends in danger by staying here, isn't leaving the sort of totally stupid, yet idiotically selfless thing he's prone to doing? Maybe we've got it all wrong. Maybe he wanted this after all—"

"No." Sakura cut him off defiantly. "I'd know. He didn't want this."

"But, Sakura, how can you be so sure?" It seemed that the other young shinobi in the room were seeing light in Kiba's reasoning. It _did _sound a bit like something Naruto would do.

The idea was shot down, however, by Jiraiya. "That's not possible," he said. "The only way Naruto knew of leaving was to betray the village like Sasuke, and Naruto would never do that." He ignored how the air got tenser at the mention of the younger Uchiha. Instead, he continued, "Up until that morning, Naruto didn't even know that it was possible to leave voluntarily. Even though," the Sennin mused distractedly, scratching his cheek, "I, myself, signed one when I first made the decision to leave the village years ago. Tsunade too. It never even occurred to him to ask how we were able to leave just like that."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said, suddenly hopeful, "before Tsunade was Hokage, both you and she could leave and come back when you pleased, because you signed that form! Shouldn't that mean Naruto can come back when he wants to? Just like you can? He can come back!"

Dejectedly, Jiraiya shook his head. "No, Sakura, he can't. You're forgetting: as long as he is who he is — as long as there is a threat over him, the Elders told him not to set foot in Konoha ever again, or they would take action against him."

Sakura's eyes were wide, disappointment and confusion. "B-But, why? Why is he never allowed back in? That's not fair! That's— That could be _forever!_ Akatsuki is never going to stop! They're not going to give up on him! They're not—"

"Sakura." Kakashi's hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and his tone was final. "Enough." He manoeuvred her to a seat, and continued: "That's _exactly _why. Akatsuki's never going to stop hunting him. As hard as it is to understand, the Elders only have the village's best interests at heart."

Sakura slapped his hand away angrily. "Don't say such things! How can you say that?" Suddenly, though, all the fight drained out of her, and she dropped her head into her palm. "It's still unfair. It's not fair."

Kakashi sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. "I know, but you have to be strong now; for Naruto's sake."

There was a heartbeat, and Sakura nodded, sniffing as she scrubbed a few stray tears from her eyes. "You're right, I know. But the Elders are still cruel, manipulative, old bastards."

Kakashi smiled, lifting the mood of the room, "I never said they weren't." Sakura let out a small chuckle as well, a smile curling at her lips. It was then that Chouji spoke up.

"Erm, this might be stupid, but I'm sure at least a few of us are wondering why the hell Akatsuki is such a big threat to Naruto and the village anyway? I mean, couldn't the Elders just be overreacting, throwing him out like this?"

"I wish that were true," Jiraiya answered, taking control again. "Akatsuki is made up of a number of S-Ranked criminals – some of which are the most powerful, and the most feared ninja in the world. I've been gathering intelligence on them for a few years now. Orochimaru was once a part of their gang, and look what he did to this village singlehandedly. He killed the Third. And he wasn't the most powerful ninja in the bunch by far. Need I also remind you, they managed to abduct the Kazekage with very little effort on their part."

There was an intense silence in the room as the old rookies listen to his words. Carrying on, he explained gravely, "Naruto is the last on their target list, _don't ask why Kiba, for the last time_, and so rest assured the big guns will be dispatched to get him. Itachi and Kisame did fail all too easily, after all, because they weren't strong enough — I'm sure you've all heard about their little clash with your sensei by now too."

He fixed all of Naruto's friends with a serious gaze; he had their complete attention. "What I'm saying is, as long as Naruto is here, in Konoha, the likelihood that Akatsuki will tear this village apart in finding him, and then killing him, is absolute."

There was dead silence. Sakura's mouth fell open in horror as she realised just exactly what that meant. She'd been so worried about how Naruto was going to survive living on his own, with nowhere to go, that she'd forgotten just how much of a power distance there was between him and the Akatsuki.

Her eyes were glazed with anxious tears as she spoke. "He's not strong enough to defeat them, is he? You're saying there's not a chance he'd survive, even if he was here in the village." Jiraiya didn't answer. His silence said everything. Sakura felt as though she couldn't catch her breath; she was scared for him, she really was. "But, that means Naruto's now out _there_. With no protection. Nowhere to run." She choked on her words as she began to cry. "They're going to _**slaughter**_ him!"

At her words, everyone's blood ran cold, and the younger generation were shocked, panicked, by the revelation Sakura delivered. All the sensei in the room, however, simply looked on gravely – they'd already deduced that trepidation. Iruka had long since left the room, not wanting to hear things escalate to this point.

Once again, it was Kakashi who spoke the voice of reason, as he seemed to be doing often of late. Grabbing everyone's attention, he said, "Now calm down, Naruto may not be strong enough to defeat Akatsuki _yet_, but that doesn't mean they'll be coming for him straight away. He can still avoid them, slip off the radar, and lie low. The world's huge, and he has the stamina to run very far and very fast. Don't go giving him up for dead just yet."

Gradually, the kids were reassured, and a while later they filed out, leaving the adults in the room alone. Once they were gone, Asuma had to admit, "You're a very smooth talker, Kakashi. Anyone would've thought that you actually believed that."

"I've been told that before," the Copycat chuckled in recollection, before he went on to admit: "It helps to half-believe in what you're saying. Naruto's good when he's forced to be, but I just hope he can be pre-emptive while he still holds all the cards."

The other Jounin nodded in agreement, and Kurenai suddenly found herself wondering over something. "Why the Elders force Naruto to sign for his voluntary departure anyway? I mean, it wasn't voluntary, was it? But usually it doesn't matter if someone is thrown out without their consent."

Jiraiya shook his head sadly. "It's to cover themselves and the village. Usually, it wouldn't matter if someone who's exiled is put down as MIA or AWOL. However, a _Jinchuuriki_ being exiled from a village's jurisdiction without the Jinchuuriki's _own_ official consent can be manipulated by another country to look like an initial act of war."

Kurenai frowned. "Poor Naruto," she said with empathy.

The other Jounin nodded in agreement, and Asuma simply muttered a curse. "Shit." They all looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What? You were all thinking it."

Contrary to all their worries, however, for the moment, Naruto was fine. He was happy in Suna, where he took missions from Gaara, saved up his money, played on Kankuro's nerves, and spent his spare time in the greenhouse, taking care of the plants with Miya. Sure, he missed everyone he'd left behind, but for this time now, at least, Naruto was content.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	10. Chapter 008

Chapter eight is finally here!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction Of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_-Timeskip-_

Lightning clashed overhead, a volley of angry thunder tripping on its heels. Naruto stood in the rain that poured down around him, disregardful of the fact that he would soon be drenched to the skin. At his feet lay a figure, still and sodden with blood. It pooled about their body and seeped into the tarmac they lay upon. He was dead; and in Naruto's hand was grasped the kunai that killed him.

Dimly, unaware of anything else around him, Naruto's gaze bored into the man's cold body (not _quite_ seeing it), and wondered how he had gotten here; how he could bring himself to end a human life, just like that. He could remember the first time as clearly as if he was still living it; it had been raining then, too:

It had been an accident. He hadn't meant to kill the man, the thug, but it had just — happened. He stood over the body, strangely (acutely) aware of the sharp hail upon his skin. The storm pounded in his ears. Blood was staining his hands, and he gripped the kunai impossibly tight, shocked and shivering to the bone. He felt sick.

He couldn't stop staring at the man's body, haphazardly toppled over some discarded crates, face upwards. The man's coal eyes were locked with his own, inanimate and unfeeling; _dead_. And all Naruto could think was: _he'd done that_. _He_'_d killed that man. _He couldn't look away.

A while later, (maybe only a few short seconds, or a few long minutes, he couldn't tell), he was brought out of his stupor by a soft tug on his trouser leg. He blinked a few times, as if waking from a disconcerting, hazy sleep, and shifted his gaze to the small child half-hidden behind his frame.

"Did you— did you kill him, mister?" Her voice was small and innocent, and her eyes were wide with fear, two glassy orbs, as she gazed anxiously up at him. Hesitantly, shaken by what he'd just done, Naruto placed a hand atop her rain-soaked hair. He couldn't tell if she was crying.

"Yeah," he spoke, in quite disbelief. "Yeah, I did."

The child gave a small, shrill whimper, and hid her face in his trouser leg. She couldn't look at the body, still twisted and stabbed upon the crates, leaking blood. Gulping back a queasy lump in his throat, Naruto wiped his hands upon his opposite leg, and then bent low to wrap his arms about the small, rain-drenched girl. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes, the sounds smothered by the hail, before pulling back and scrubbing pitifully at her eyes.

Then, fixing him with a wide, naïve stare, she asked as innocently only a child could, "Did you really have to kill him?"

The Jinchuuriki felt a painful, guilt-ridden tug at his heart. He'd just _killed _a man. Glancing over, almost fearfully, at the body of the thug, Naruto replied. "Hai. I— I think I… did."

Suddenly, repelled at hearing the stammering, the doubt, in his own voice, he felt a surge of white-hot determination. (Later, he realised it could've been a delayed adrenalin rush, but he didn't care. It felt epiphanic, and a welcome reprieve from his uncertainty.)

He straightened up, his mouth set in grim stringency, and when the small child asked tearfully, "But why?" He replied simply, but not without empathy, "I'm a ninja, kid; it's my job to protect people." He placed a gentle, blood-specked hand upon her small shoulder, and turned her to the mouth of the alley, breathing in, as he did, a deep sigh of resignation. "Now, go on, run home. I'll… clean up this mess."

There was a moment where she paused uncertainly (what if there were more men? She didn't want to leave Naruto's safety), but then nodded, and started to scramble hurriedly off. As she reached the puddled, deserted street, however, she turned back, and called through the rain, "Thank you for saving me, mister!"

Despite himself, Naruto felt a soft smile spread over his weary face, hiding his unease. "You're welcome." As she turned her back to him, however, Naruto suddenly called after her, "Wait! What's your name?"

She kept running, but twisted her body back. "I'm Akemi!" Without another word, she scurried on home, her white dress plastered to her from the rain and pattering against her pale knees. Naruto was left alone in the alley, being peppered by hailstones, and the man's blood seeping dangerously close to his feet.

Catching sight of the body again, Naruto promptly retched onto the flagstones, feeling the shock claw at his stomach again. Regaining his breath after a few seconds, the blonde wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and, after composing himself, he approached the dead man.

With a look of melancholic sadness in his eye, he was silent for a long time, before tugging a tarp from one of the discarded crates. With remorse, he covered the dead lowlife respectfully, and then simply walked away, not looking back.

Brought back to the present, Naruto found himself gazing down upon his fresh kill with a similar, empty regret. Sighing, cleaning his kunai on his jacket, he turned and walked away, making sure to place the scroll he'd recovered safely into his pocket, and leaving the body for the rodents.

As he walked back to his lodgings in the town not far away, he found himself hoping that Akemi, the innocent girl with the bright, startled eyes and the white dress whipping at her knees, hadn't run into any more thugs.

Later that night, Naruto sat upon the bed in his tavern room, counting out his pay, the blankets still folded neatly at the foot of the bed, as testament to his lack of sleep. The notes rustled against the bare mattress, and the few coins that made his amount round jingled as they fell from his hand to join the rest of the nest egg.

Summing it up, Naruto made a note of the total, put some aside for the room's cost, and then slumped over the now-tided mattress. Not for the first time, he wished he had someone to talk to on nights this long. He wished he was still back in Suna. Unfortunately, he and Gaara had agreed that his time was up.

...

_Naruto wasn't really surprised when Gaara summoned him to his office with a sombre face. He'd been in Suna for a while, so he'd started to guess that he'd have to move on soon – after all, Akatsuki couldn't stay oblivious to his location forever._

"_Naruto," Gaara sighed, motioning to the swivel seat (now, thanks to Naruto, a permanent fixture in his office), "we need to talk." _

_Naruto gave a (slightly strained) grin, and tried to lighten the foreboding mood. "That line! Are you breaking up with me, Gaara?"_

_The Kazekage raised an invisible eyebrow at him, but gave a half-smile nonetheless, even though it was somewhat rueful. "Sit down, Naruto." _

_Naruto sat, and immediately felt uneasy. Gaara leaned forward seriously in his seat, adjusting his Kage robes. Gravely, he began, "Naruto, we've just received word from our patrol; Akatsuki's been sighted moving through the desert." Naruto felt an unsettled lump in his throat; he knew how serious that could be. _

_Gaara seemed to sense his unease, for he paused before continuing. "Even though they did not seem to be heading for Suna, intelligence indicates that the two members we saw are on their way to meet with Konoha's spies. Taking into account their speed, and how long it took for the patrols to give us warning, that doesn't give us much time before they learn you're gone."_

_Naruto nodded sadly, thinking frantically as his stomach began to wriggle into knots. "They don't know where I am, at least. That should buy us a week, maybe."_

_Gaara hmm'ed in thought, lacing his fingers. "A week's optimistic at best. It's quite possible that they'll be meeting with spies in the Land of Wind as well, and we haven't exactly been keeping you out of sight. After meeting in the Land of Fire, everyone who's in cahoots with Akatsuki will be put on the lookout for you."_

_Naruto groaned, and reasoned, "Then is there nothing we or Tsunade-baachan can do about the spies in Konoha?" _

_The young Kage sighed, and passed a hand over his eye. "I'm afraid not. It involves a lot of manipulation to flush out spies — good ones like Akatsuki's have probably been stationed in their countries for years. Getting one up on them so quickly is too risky, and could simply alert Akatsuki faster."_

"_Bugger," the blonde replied, flopping forward onto the desk, chin-first. "So, Akatsuki will find out, in a day or two at best, that I'm gone from Konoha, and then they'll alert all their spies here — possibly in a matter of hours, the quick, sneaky bastards. Of course, those spies'll then instantly tell them where I am."_

_Gaara nodded. "That's the nutshell."_

"_Just great," Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And I was having such a good day."_

_They both dwindled into silence, both knowing what had to be said, but neither wanting to say it. That meant, of course, it was down to Gaara. Clearing his throat quietly, he sat up straight. "You know, Naruto, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that you've come to me," he said. "There's the highest probability that Akatsuki won't need the middleman, and will simply come straight here to look for you."_

_Naruto pushed himself upright off the desk, sighing. "I know, Gaara. I know what you're going to say." He fixed the redhead with a serious look. "At best, I have a couple of days before Akatsuki arrive. That's as good a head start as I thought I'd get." _

_He stood, and dusted himself down, and it seemed to Gaara he was brushing off his carefree nature, his happy-go-lucky attitude, and suddenly realising just how severe the situation was. "Gaara," the blonde shinobi said, "I think it's time I left." _

_The Kazekage stood also, moving round the desk. He held out his hand, and Naruto shook it. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."_

_Gaara nodded and, motioning to him, moved out of the office. "It's no doubt that any spies who're here will be monitoring the gates. If they see you leave, Akatsuki will side-step the village."_

_Naruto nodded in agreement, and was led down onto the streets below, lit just as brightly and as welcoming as they had been when he'd arrived. Gaara said, "I'll wait for you at the gates while you gather your things. I'm afraid there's no time for goodbyes." _

_Now every minute counted if Naruto stood a chance of evading Akatsuki's closing net. If he didn't get away from Suna soon enough, he'd have them hot on his tail, and wouldn't stand a chance of finding a place to lie low next. _

_A mere five minutes later, Naruto walked swiftly up to the gates of Sunagakure, where the Kazekage stood waiting. In his hand, the Kage clutched some papers._

"_I received these a few days ago," he explained. "I would've given them to you sooner, but I haven't had the chance. I thought we had at least a week or two more than this before they found you." Gaara sighed, "I miscalculated, I'm sorry."_

_Naruto gave a small smile. "It doesn't matter, Akatsuki can be very unpredictable."_

_The redhead nodded, and held the papers out to him. "There's not much time to explain, but this is the official certification of your mercenary status. Read through the papers when you get the chance and you'll understand. The last sheet is the documentation you show to each employer as proof. Don't lose it, and always make sure you get it back from your boss immediately, if possible."_

"_If possible?"_

_Gaara nodded grimly, explaining, "Some employers keep the document until the mission is complete or they release a mercenary from their service; blackmail of sorts, so they ensure you have to get the job done properly before moving on, or so that you can't go around getting employed by others at the same time."_

_Naruto groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

"_I never said it would be easy," Gaara chided hurriedly, "Now quickly, take them." _

_The blonde nodded, taking the papers and folding them neatly away into his jacket. "So this is it?" he said tentatively, scouring the horizon with a weary eye. "Where do I go from here?"_

"_Anywhere," Gaara replied, his hand patting reassuringly on the blonde's shoulder. "Just make sure to dodge Akatsuki for a while before starting to look for work, and get as far away from here as you can."_

"_There's nowhere really far enough away," Naruto said desolately, realising it for perhaps the first time. "They'll find me eventually, again and again. The world's starting to seem so small."_

_Gaara nodded sadly, but said, "They're spread out, and are few in number, and you're just a single person. The world probably seems all too big to them — it may be months, or even years, before they can find you again if you chose your countries well enough. If you avoid countries that you're too familiar with, for a long time this could be the last they hear of you."_

_Naruto contemplated for a moment, before breaking into a soft grin. "You're right. I'll escape them somehow, and disappear." _

_In tandem with his vow, he stepped forward with an air of finality, and turned back to Gaara from the other side of the gates. "Thank you, Gaara. I won't forget this."_

_Gaara smiled back, before saying seriously, "Just don't get yourself killed." _

_Naruto nodded, and with a last smile, he turned his back on the Kazekage, opting instead to face the wide, wide world before him. With a final wave over his shoulder, and a promise to repay the favour one day, Naruto disappeared with the wind, Shunshin-ing from Gaara's sight. _

_Gaara was left standing at the gates to his village for a long time, lost in thought. A while later, a shinobi approached and asked him if he was waiting for anything; after a moment, Gaara replied, "A sign."_

...

That must've been weeks ago by now, Naruto mused, possibly months; he couldn't really remember. He slipped out of the lodgings at daybreak, leaving the paid bill on the front desk; he went silently, just as the sun was beginning to rise, so no attention was drawn to him. That's the way it'd been ever since he'd left Suna; quietly, stealthily, passing from one town to the next as a ghost.

He started taking missions as the miles between him and Gaara had lengthened; only small ones at first, trying hard not to attract any suspicious interest, but now his money was running thin, and small missions just weren't cutting it. He decided it was time to take it up a notch, and start moving towards the larger villages.

It was after he'd taken on a few of these larger missions that Naruto began to realise just what it mean to be a mercenary — _expendable_. Sometimes, more often than not in the larger towns and villages, he was given missions that were too risky for a village's shinobi, whether because of a possibility of war, or there were no other ninja to spare, or it was simply a dangerous, foolish mission. Still, the pay was good, so Naruto couldn't really complain when he returned successfully with his life (only just) intact.

It was after one such mission, given to him by a lesser-lord of the Lightening Country, that Naruto had a curious run in with a stranger.

The blonde cursed, for perhaps the fifth time in the last half hour, as he stumbled on another rock. Right now, Naruto was the furthest North that he had ever been, and he _hated _it. The highlands of the Lightening Country were a mountainous region, and the paths through it were twisting, hazardous, and scattered upon the foothills of the mountains; that meant rocks, lop-sided paths, steep slopes, more rocks, and unsteady cliff faces with plant-obscured warning signs.

Naruto cursed again and he tripped and twisted his ankle. With a cry of exhaustion, irritation, and pain, he flopped to the dusty ground. "Kuso! Damn you to hell!" He didn't really have anyone to blame, but yelling seemed to lessen the throbbing in his ankle.

After a minute, the pain seemed to disappear, and Naruto hopped to his feet. However, the pain shot back as soon as his injured foot took any weight, and the Jinchuuriki toppled over with a flailing arm and a string of curses. Flat on his back, staring up at the blue sky, Naruto sighed grumpily. There was a rock digging into his back.

Twisting an arm beneath his frame, he pulled out the offending sediment. "I hate you," he said to the rock. Weirdly, though, the rock replied.

"I should hope not!" The rock said. "We've only just met!"

Naruto gaped, and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He shook the rock disbelievingly, and there came a low chuckle. Into his line of view appeared a young man, smiling humorously as he bent over Naruto's flopped form.

"You must've been out here a while if you think that rock was speaking," the youth said, holding out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto obliged, and was pulled securely to his feet. He scratched his head sheepishly.

The stranger smiled warmly, holding out a hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto took the offered gesture and returned it; the young man's grip was firm and secure, his hands slightly calloused from wear.

"My name's Hitoshi," he greeted, jabbing an indicating thumb to his chest.

The blonde mercenary grinned in return, replying in kind, "I'm Naruto! Good to meet you!"

"I should say so." Hitoshi laughed, "If you're looking for the nearest town, you're going in the completely wrong direction!"

Naruto blinked, gazing round the mountain path. "I am?"

"Yeah," the youth grinned, "_up!_"

"Dammit!" Naruto glanced round at a loss, scratching his head. "I _thought _this path was getting steeper."

Hitoshi smiled, and turned back the way Naruto had come. "Come on," he said, "I'll show you the way to the nearest town."

That was how, a while later, Naruto found himself wandering down the streets of a small town, located at the base of the mountains. He and Hitoshi walked side by side, the latter pointing out things of interest. Naruto nodded along, happily listening to what the other man was saying.

Eventually, they stopped outside a small café, and bought some drinks. Sitting down at an outside table, Hitoshi brought a map out of his inside pocket, and laid it smoothly on the table's surface.

"You," he said, "are here," and tapped the small settlement sign with his index finger. Naruto nodded, listening intently. Hitoshi carried on, "If you're wanting to head back to Kumo, the quickest route would be to head along this road here; it's a well known path as its various branches connect Kumogakure to many important places."

"Like what," Naruto asked, intrigued.

Hitoshi moved his finger. "Like here, this large estate belongs to one of Lightning's Feudal Lords. It's only slightly off road from this main path."

"I see," Naruto said, following the path's branches across the page with his eyes. As he did, something caught his attention. "Hey, what's that?" He jabbed his finger softly at a large estate, bordered off and isolated from the rest of the country. It was a few miles south of where they were, and removed a long way from Kumogakure's reach, over the other side of the Lightning Country.

Hitoshi gave a small smirk. "Ah," he said, "that place is actually not part of the Lightning Country."

"It's not?" Naruto blinked.

"No. It's a standalone; it uses the Lightning Country and Kumogakure's presence for protection, but it really has its own jurisdiction."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "What is it for?"

Hitoshi smiled knowingly. "It's a small village of its own, set apart from the control of every other country. It has to be, because it handles business that's outside of the shinobi villages' authority. We call it the Central Admissions Office."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, impressed. "You know a lot about it, Hitoshi-san." But then Naruto frowned. "I can't remember where, but I think I've actually heard that name before."

Hitoshi nodded. "You may well have, if you've come from a shinobi village. We handle all the paperwork for mercenaries and other unpinned ninja. We take in status reports from every village, and catalogue the number of mercenary missions a village has taken that month, as well as filing the mission's success or fail, along with details, into a folder on each mercenary."

Naruto blinked. And then blinked again. "You have a folder on me?"

Hitoshi began to laugh. "If you're a mercenary, then yes! Only, we don't keep folders by name, only number. Security, you know."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I see…"

"You must be a fresh one, though, ne?" Hitoshi carried on kindly, "Because, no offense, but you don't seem to know your way around a country yet."

Naruto laughed awkwardly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. It's that obvious?"

"Just a tad," Hitoshi chuckled. "So, you've only been taking the smaller missions so far?"

"Yeah."

"No assassinations, then?"

Naruto shifted in his seat awkwardly. "No, not exactly."

Hitoshi nodded sympathetically, guessing correctly that Naruto _had _killed before. "I see." A small silence fell before, Hitoshi leaned in. "You seem like a good guy," he said, "and I don't know how you came to be a mercenary, but I'm going to help you out."

Naruto straightened in his chair. "How?"

Hitoshi grinned. "Working in the AO, I know every village's mission status. Therefore, I know which are the best to hit." Naruto raised an eyebrow, interested. Hitoshi carried on, "Take, for instance, Kumo. They're taking on a lot of missions at the moment, left right and centre; but not many mercenaries. For _you_, that's not going to be a good place to start reeling in the big fish."

Naruto nodded, understanding. "So, if I'm going to start—" he paused, rolling the next words round his tongue. "_Reeling in the big fish_—" Hitoshi laughed. "—to get experience, Kumo's not going to be the place I start."

The other man nodded. "Exactly. They've already got enough shinobi to handle it all."

"So where?" Naruto asked, completely at a loss, his plan of finding missions in Kumo shot.

Hitoshi smiled. "Now, see, I know that _Iwa_, on the other hand, aren't taking on many missions. They're short of shinobi right now; it's just the damn Tsuchikage is too proud to start appealing for mercenary aid. _Still_, no Kage in their right mind would turn down an offer of help if the… opportunity presented itself to them."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "So, Iwa?"

"Iwa."

Naruto grinned. "Alright! That's a plan!"

Hitoshi laughed. They sat like that for a while more, and they talked about this and that, and the missions that Naruto had had to do since he first started working his new way of life. After a short while, though, Hitoshi stood.

"I should get going," he said. "New reports aren't going to file themselves." He held out his hand for the Jinchuuriki to take. "Good luck."

Naruto stood as well, and started to fold the map and give it to him, but Hitoshi stopped him. "Keep it," he said, smiling. "So you don't get lost on your way out of Lightning."

Naruto grinned, chuckling. "Great. Thanks."

"Oh," Hitoshi said, "Take this. If you ever need a hand when you're in the vicinity, drop me a line."

Naruto looked at what he had been handed. It was a business card, an address scrawled hastily on the back. Naruto smiled, and thanked him again. They parted ways soon after that, and Naruto was once again left alone, but this time he knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	11. Chapter 009

Sorry for the wait folks, there's been some troubles but i'm back now! Chapter Nine has finally arrived :D If you're still out there, come and get it!

_

* * *

_

Arc I: The Direction of Home

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Naruto was beginning to realise that the world outside the secret villages, the world of thugs and mercenaries, was more brutal and held more secrets than he could've ever imagined. Indeed, very soon, he was about to find out just how deeply complex that maze of lies could run.

The mission seemed simple enough. It was just a scouting mission, apparently, as it was only his third under the orders of the Tsuchikage. He was to enter the household of Iwa's Daimyo, and gain intelligence for them on a group of ninja who they (Iwa) believed was blackmailing the Feudal Lord.

Easy, no? Of course, stealth and secrecy had never been Naruto's forte; that's why he was relieved that it was not the Daimyo himself he was spying on, and just his household — this way he could just walk straight in the front door, and not have to worry about the Daimyo knowing about his presence there.

So walk through the front door he did, and Naruto was immediately struck by the imposing grandeur the Daimyo slathered his manor in. This extravagance was not lost on Naruto, for as he was led down a spacious, decorative hallway to meet with this Feudal Lord, it dawned on him that this man was very wealthy, very respective, and so it was no surprise that he was being blackmailed.

Naruto and his nameless guide, a girl of ten or so he guessed, stopped before a pair of large, impressive doors, towering above the youth and his guide as small giants over sheep. With a steady, unperturbed hand, the child beside Naruto rapped once, twice, upon the frame, the hall reverberating with a hollow, wooden knock.

Without a spoken word of permission, at least not one heard by Naruto's ears, one of the doors swung inwards with an almost inaudible groan; Naruto glanced down to his guide for a moment, poised in the half-doorway, as if to gauge whether he had been given consent. The girl looked up at him with innocent, shaded eyes, before giving the novice mercenary the slightest of educated nods. Smiling his thanks slightly, Naruto moved confidently into the room, to meet with the man with whom he was about to join in cahoots.

The Daimyo of the Earth Country was an intense man, with fervent, humane features that contrasted noticeably with his sharp, piercing eyes. When Naruto first locked sights with this diplomat, across the Daimyo's desk, there was a moment in which Naruto was confused; he simply couldn't tell whether this man was kind or calculating. Then, the middle aged man broke into a wiry smile, and stood with a smooth swish of his official robes.

With a cautious, but pleasant smile in return, Naruto took the hand that was offered to him. The Lord's handshake was firm and controlled, full of long years of meaning, and for some reason it reassured Naruto that this man was fair. However, Naruto still felt slightly uncomfortable under the man's dissecting gaze.

Looking him up and down, the man hmm-ed under his breath, his arms crossed and a finger resting thoughtfully upon his narrow chin; then, he let out a heavy breath through his nose. Offhandedly, but with lack of an accusing tone, he said, "I didn't expect them to send a child."

Naruto started slightly, his eyebrows rising as he opened his mouth to object. The man's casual tone matched neither his sharp, intelligent eyes nor his keen features. However, Naruto held his tongue, for he didn't know how much trouble simple backtalk to this important man could land him in. The Daimyo seemed to sense this, for his smile turned humorous, and Naruto realised that the man was baiting him for amusement.

The Feudal Lord smiled at him, fixing him with quietly mischievous eyes, and brushed off his own comment kindly with, "Never mind, never mind." Then, it seemed, the man grew serious, for he motioned to the seat across from his desk and sat down himself. He then glanced across meaningfully at two men Naruto had not noticed, stationed silently beside the ornate doors, and who had obviously been the ones to let Naruto in. They left, and then the Daimyo focused his attention back onto the blonde ninja.

"A child you may or may not be," he said, "but I assume in any case you have a name?"

Naruto nodded, momentarily forgetting to speak. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto…sir." A moment after he said it, he wondered if he should have given fake name. Too late now, of course, but perhaps he could hope the Daimyo assumed it _was_ a fake name. The man, however, gave no hint either way. Instead, he stood from his desk once more, after hastily scribbling down a few unrelated notes upon various formal-looking documents. With a silent wave, he motioned for Naruto to follow.

Naruto was then led through a serious of small hallways and doors, until the two of them emerged into a large, endless expanse of garden, which Naruto had earlier glimpsed from the great window stationed behind the Daimyo's desk. The sunlight was bright, and insects buzzed noisily in the grass.

Naruto fell into step beside the older man as the Daimyo strolled leisurely through the garden, for a few minutes not saying a word. However, once the man deemed they were far enough away from his stately house, he said to Naruto, "I hope you don't mind this detour, but considering the circumstances I find myself in, the same circumstances you have been assigned to help me with, I think that out here there is less chance of us being overheard." Naruto nodded absently; it made sense, of course.

"Now," the Lord carried on, "as no doubt my leader, Lord Tsuchikage, has informed you, I am being blackmailed, and thanks to a recent slip on their part, I have good reason to believe that my blackmailers are hiding amidst my staff in this very house." Naruto was immediately attentive, acknowledging and repeating the information in his head, and as he did this, committing everything to memory, the Daimyo continued to speak.

"I've asked for your presence specifically, young mercenary, because any intruder in my house will not recognise your face or your fighting style as that of Iwagakure; there's no use alerting them to their discovery." The two wandered to a stop next to a large koi pond, Naruto finding his eyes drawn to the swirling colours and flashing scales of the large fish. "Uzumaki-san, do you understand what you've been brought here to do?"

The blonde nodded, and broke his gaze with the koi to look the powerful lesser-ruler in the eye. "You want me to spy on your household, and discover who these blackmailers are," he summarised.

"Precisely," the Daimyo replied jovially. "I trust you can do that?" Naruto nodded. "Excellent. Now, when my staff ask, and believe me, they will—" the man let out a soft chuckle, "—they're very nosey people! You tell them that you are my nephew, who is an emissary. That is all you have to tell them, for staff are not permitted to know any diplomatic information, in case of— well." The Daimyo stopped, and let out a bemused huff. "In case of exactly _this_, I suppose."

Naruto gave the middle-aged man a bleak grin. "I understand," Naruto replied. "Once I uncover the intruders, I shall reveal them to you."

"Excellent," the Daimyo agreed. "Now, if you find anything at all, don't hesitate to report it to me, day or night. I'm usually up until the early hours anyway. Speaking of early hours," he continued, "I shall have someone show you to a guest room. From there, you shall be left to your own devices."

They were heading back to the house now, Naruto realised, although he couldn't remember when they had begun walking again. Pushing this aside, however, Naruto voiced his concurrence to the Daimyo, stating that it was in his own best interests to get started searching right away.

True to his word, the Daimyo called for one of his staff once they re-entered the large house, and with a friendly word of parting, Naruto was led from the presence of the Feudal Lord swiftly, and shown to a guest room on the other side of the manor house.

It was in that room that Naruto stayed for a few days, hiding away through the afternoons when the house was at its most awake (most alert), venturing outside only in the early mornings and the sleepy evenings, when diplomatic visitors to the Daimyo's household had left, and the staff had the majority of the manor to themselves.

If Naruto was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn't have a clue what he was looking for; a sign, maybe, a slip-up. He probably wouldn't know it until it slapped him hard in the face. As it was, it wasn't until the third night of his mission that Naruto finally caught wind of suspicious behaviour.

It was midnight, and everyone had finally turned into bed; but just as Naruto was dropping off to sleep, he heard a noise. Footsteps, quiet and swift — whoever they were, they were in a hurry, and if that wasn't grounds for suspicion, Naruto didn't know what was.

Awake once more, Naruto was alert and on edge, slipping from his bed to the door in a matter of seconds, only pausing to grab his weapons from the nightstand. With deft movements, silence courtesy of well-oiled hinges, the Jinchuuriki pried open his door just in time to spot the receding glow of a lamplight slink round a corner and out of sight. Curious, Naruto followed. _'What's going on?'_

The footsteps led him quickly through several hallways, before creeping down a long flight of stairs. Amusedly, Naruto wondered if he was being led to the basement — how cliché. But no. Instead, two floors down, the footsteps veered off down another hallway, and Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of a shaky silhouette.

The blonde sped up now, because he recognised the gangly figure as the head of the kitchen staff, Aoi. Naruto recognised him, because just yesterday he had been scolded by the man for trying to sneak food out of the kitchen. However, that was unimportant, despite the small sense of satisfaction the Jinchuuriki gained from realising he would be able to settle the score.

Aoi didn't lead him very far after that, because he only crept a small distance down the corridor before slipping into a room on the right. The door creaked slightly in the dark, but otherwise there was no sound. Naruto's senses were heightened from apprehension and the surrounding darkness — no mere kitchen staffer could move with such stealth. So with extra caution, the blonde ninja slid up to the door, and with bated breath gripped the handle; he hoped whoever was in there wasn't watching the door.

"—still, if you had done your job better, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Upon hearing the voice clearly, and uncomfortably nearby, Naruto froze his movements and pressed his ear close to the gap. The chink of yellow light issuing from the doorway cut a sharp knife through the darkness, falling across one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. He focused on keeping his breathing shallow and his body still, and listened intently to the conversation that was going on beyond the wooden frame.

"Calm down, Yu, you're making a racket." That second steely, clipped voice belonged to Aoi. He appeared to be addressing someone younger than himself; a subordinate, no doubt. But who was it? Naruto tried to remember. Had there been anyone called Yu amongst the staff he had met? The name seemed familiar, but Naruto's memory failed him. Before he could think back further, however, he was interrupted by a third voice. From the uncertain tremor in their tone, Naruto hazarded a safe guess that this was the person Yu had been yelling at.

"Maybe, maybe we can still carry on with the original plan," the third's voice reasoned shakily. "I messed up, I know, and now the Daimyo knows that we're somewhere right under his nose. But, that's all he knows, right? So, so we just need to push and get him to agree to our terms, before he can find us. Right? That's all. We've pushed him real far already. It shouldn't be that—"

"You dolt!" Yu's voice cut across him scathingly. "'_Shouldn't be that hard, right?' _After your little slip, the fool's bound to have appealed for some sort of help, at least. Not to mention his guards will be keeping an even closer watch on everyone. You think we got this far so easily?"

Naruto heard rather than saw the warning glare Aoi sent Yu's way. Aoi shifted sharply, and gave a low, "Watch your voice, Yu." But the subordinate was either too caught up in his rising temper to hear him, or chose to ignore his superior. Yu's voice rose from a cutting mutter to an angry decibel just below normal tones. He carried on, addressing the third person by name for the first time.

"No siree, Eiji," he said, "We worked damn hard to get this close, then you come along out of the blue, and mess it all up! We were so damn close! And then you—!"

"_Yu,_" Aoi cut across him sternly, "_voice!_ Shut it!"

Grudgingly, Yu obliged, and drop his voice back to a harsh whisper. Outside the door, Naruto frowned. It sounded like this Eiji was a second subordinate, from the way Aoi seemed to be in charge and Yu was bickering at him, but it was strange how Yu claimed he showed up later than they, unannounced — there could have been any number of reasons why this Eiji had shown up unexpectedly to help them, of course, but Naruto still found it suspicious.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted, however, as Aoi finally ordered Yu to lay off the other boy. "Now's not the time to be spouting accusations, Yu. No matter how much you yell, it's not going to change the fact that he screwed up." Naruto winced at that. Didn't the man hold any sympathy at all for his subordinate? Even though Aoi was silencing Yu, his own comment must have stung Eiji as well.

"Both of you need to be extra careful now," Naruto heard Aoi continue regardless. The man's voice dropped to an even graver note, and Naruto had to strain to hear him. "The Daimyo may have already received help; there's a young man just arrived, he's claiming to be the Daimyo's nephew."

"Claiming, sir?"

Aoi nodded. "He's not the Daimyo's nephew. It may be nothing, he may be impersonating him for the man's own safety, or for other diplomatic reasons, but keep your eye on him, there's something not quite right about his abrupt arrival."

Outside the door, Naruto gulped. Obviously he hadn't been doing as good a stealth job as he had thought. He paused as he thought what to do, slightly panicked by the murmurs from the other side of the door, but then tentatively rested his ear upon the door once more. Aoi was still talking. "—so be careful. I won't tolerate any more slip ups. We don't know who he is, so the least we can do is be cautious." There was a soft grumble of assent from the two subordinates.

"Now," Aoi commanded. "In the morning, I want you to go about your business as usual…"

Naruto drew back from the door then, satisfied that they knew no more about him. He found it slightly odd that they didn't seem that worried about his presence, but then again their confidence wasn't harming him anyway. It was all just presumption, he guessed, but even that small bit of relief didn't ease his mind completely. For a second, he crouched on the floor, his body tense in fight mode, and wondered what to do. He glanced around. It was late, but perhaps the Daimyo was still up. He had said he was up until the early hours, after all. Mind made up, and extremely conscious of the enemy presence just behind the door, Naruto bit his lip, and slipped away.

Five minutes later found Naruto stowed in the Daimyo's office, a warm light issuing from the lamp stationed on the large, official-looking desk. The man himself was apart from his desk, standing with his back to a small fireplace, hands clasped behind him in a gesture that reminded Naruto (with a soft tug at his chest) of the Third Hokage.

"Thank you, Uzumaki," the Daimyo said sincerely. "I had faith that you would do as I asked without delay. Might I ask you now to confront these men?" The old Lord looked at him hopefully. "Please, detain them, if you can. And find out whether anyone sent them. Do you think you can do that?"

Naruto thought about it. Really thought. Any other time, he would have said yeah, bring it on! But that was then – when he had Kakashi and Sakura to back him up, to bail him out if (when) things turned ugly. Now, if he couldn't handle these three men he was truly screwed, because he was all alone. He didn't know if the Daimyo had any experienced fighters or ninja to back him up at all, he just had his personal guards. Hell, Naruto didn't even know if these blackmailers were ninja or not – if they weren't, all well and good, he most likely had the upper hand; if they were, it raised not only the level of danger, but also many questions - how powerful were they, did they have any secret weapons or techniques, did they have support readily available? The dangers were endless!

Nonetheless, Naruto couldn't deny that there was a stirring of excitement deep inside his gut. He was never one to back down when the opportunity presented itself, and all in all he didn't see why a little danger should stop him now – he would have to face the same thing sooner or later, after all.

"Alright," he said after a moment, a grin spreading across his face despite himself, "I'll do it."

The Daimyo visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto cornered them the next night. He wasn't one to refuse a good fight, his nerves were usually blunt and hard to jitter, but even he (number one knucklehead that he was) couldn't ignore the heart-in-his-mouth feeling of fear he felt, stealing up his spine as he lay in wait for the opportune moment to strike. Despite that, though, his three gold rules held him in place: never reject a good fight, never back down, and never go back on your word; he had sworn to the Daimyo that he would take care of it.

And so it was with bated breath that the blonde shinobi watched the rouge ninja troop inside their meeting room one by one. The last one in was Eiji, the nervous one, and upon seeing his back retreat through the door, it took Naruto all of three seconds to trail him, unseen, inside — he took one second to cast a stealth jutsu, and the other two to first thank Kakashi for drilling the technique repeatedly through his head, and then pray that he could actually pull it off. He _really _sucked at keeping quiet.

Somehow, though, Naruto managed, and grinned triumphantly as he slipped inside the door, unnoticed by the three scheming assailants. However, the Jinchuuriki barely had time to pat himself on the back and settle down before the leader, Aoi, suddenly looked up. Naruto froze, because he swore the man looked right at him, through him, as he hissed with an angry snarl, "Who was the last one in?" He rounded on Eiji, though, before the bullied youth could even raise a trembling hand. "I told you not to leave the door open!" With a harsh irritation and a short temper, Aoi lashed out at his subordinate, but it was Naruto who was to blame, and there was a sickly second of cold surprise in which the blonde boy felt the bullet he had dodged pass him by.

Until, that is, Yu tapped his master on the shoulder, and pointed, "He's left a light on too, Aoi-sama, should I turn it out?" And from his hiding place, Naruto's first reaction was to frown: he hadn't seen any of them light any lamps to guide them, and it seemed Eiji was on the same wavelength as he, because he thought so too.

"P-Pardon me, Aoi-sama," he stammered under the thug's poised fist, "but I didn't touch any lights, just— just like you said not to."

Towering over him, a vein pulsed in Aoi's forehead, and he ground out impatiently, "Then _why _is there a light in the hallway?"

Oh.

A sickening jolt twisted Naruto's spine, and Aoi's fist shot to his weapon's pouch, both men realising what had happened at the same time: it had been _Naruto's _lamp, that he had lit when he first settled down to wait outside — so much for stealth!

Oh well, Naruto supposed, he hoped in time this situation would be funny. Smothering his rising panic, he stood, heaved a theatrical sigh, and complained, "Aw man! I was just getting good at this!" before donkey-kicking the door shut with a slam.

Immediately, on instinct, the man Aoi leapt towards him, but not bothering to drop the jutsu, Naruto had a split second advantage and used it to slam his fist into the man's gut. The older man grunted, snorting angrily through his nose, but the brief shock failed to hinder him, and Naruto realised this with a gutting curl of dark surprise as Aoi latched onto hiss fist before he could draw away. Naruto cursed through gritted teeth, gave his arm a short tug, and felt the man's grip tighten, fingernails scratching against his wrist.

The whites of Aoi's eyes were bloodshot, and he grinned with stretching skin; he was an unpleasant man up close, and as Naruto's concentration faltered and he dropped the jutsu that shrouded him, Aoi's grin only stretched wider, revealing a row of surprisingly white teeth. A few were missing, however, and his hot breath slipped through to warm Naruto's cheek.

With a grimace, the Jinchuuriki recoiled, and as he did he brought a knee up to feign a jab at the man's stomach, distracting him for a split second. Naruto dropped down and away, twisting out of Aoi's pincer, rigid grip, and only narrowly avoiding a blow to the neck as the two subordinates leapt up beside their master. The first, Yu, lashed out with a cruel-looking blade and a mad yelp as his momentum carried him too far, having missed, before stumbling forward into the space where Naruto had been only moments before.

"For Kami's sake, Eiji!" the enraged Yu snarled as he picked himself up, as if it had been the other's fault Naruto had dodged. Eiji stuttered out a small apology, his gaze already fixed on Naruto. Naruto, not expecting the shaky brat to suddenly attack, was caught off guard as Eiji pressed suddenly into him, the distance between them closed in a single blink, swinging what appeared to be a large baton towards his skull. At the last second, Naruto threw himself backwards, feeling the club clip his temple. He smashed to the floor, on his ass.

"Oh great," Naruto groaned pathetically, "I'm going to be clubbed to death by a stammering idiot!" Said idiot must have had a secret speedy jutsu up his sleeve, because he was suddenly right on top of the blonde ninja again, bringing down another blow. Naruto gave a rather high-pitched yap of distress, and rolled across the floorboards to escape the hit. The truncheon smashed heavily into the floor, splintering the wooden slats.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap—!" Scrambling to his feet, Naruto grabbed whatever his hands fell upon first to defend himself as Aoi came from nowhere with a sharp kunai and an angry fist. Of all things, he grabbed a _chair_. A freaking _chair!_ Still, he swung it, resulting in a messy consequence but success nonetheless, as it caused the man to jump back, lest his midsection be mauled by splinters.

Naruto stumbled as the chair landed with a thunk on the floor, pulling him over with it. As quickly as he could, he straightened, feeling very un-ninja-like at his shabby fighting style, and picked the chair up again in both hands, stabbing it in the air like a lion tamer would with a stool. His eyes were fixated on the looming figure of Aoi, and he could feel their blue irises prickling with the need to blink, but Naruto didn't dare look away even for a second, not even to grab his own weapons.

Aoi's knuckles cracked as his fingers flexed on the handle of his kunai. Naruto's jaw tightened and the man gave a guttural laugh in the back of his throat. "How do you expect to fight us off with a chair, boy?" Aoi spoke, addressing Naruto for the first time, an overbearing air of confidence smothering his words. It was clear he expected to win. "Are your arms getting tired yet? How about you stop dragging this out, you should have known better than to take three of us on alone."

"Oh, I don't know…" Naruto replied, trying to sound light and offhand while he was faced with a very unpromising outlook, and a large club swimming in his peripheral vision. "I've taken on a lot more with a lot less before, and I'm here now aren't I? Really, you should be asking yourself, why are _you _dragging this out?"

A slight crease marred the man's brow for a second, confused at the slightly amused quirk in Naruto's voice. Seeing this, Naruto felt a grin slowly break across his face, and he finally began to settle back into his usual approach. "I mean, come on," he carried on recklessly, giving a short snort, "all I've got is a chair, surely you can take me out in no time!" Aoi's eyes narrowed; he had this brat cornered, facing certain death, and he had the nerve to _taunt _him as if he had the upper hand!

Sensing the rising tension, Naruto covertly dropped his shoulders, hunching forward to protect his centre, and felt his weight shift into his legs. He tensed, ready to move, and smiled craftily. "Come on," he said again, his grip flexing on the wooden legs in his hand. He laughed, "I _dare _you."

The man snapped, "You _cocky _little shit!" With an angry cry, Aoi leapt forward, and sank his kunai deep into the seat of the chair as Naruto swung it upwards in defence. There was a loud crack, and the seat snapped in two from the large split the blade created. Naruto was left holding half a chair in each hand as Aoi yanked his blade free, and shoved himself bodily at the blonde ninja, fingers groping for his tender throat.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and once again brought his leg up to place a blow against Aoi, this time instead of feigning, however,he packed as much force as he could into his one foot, slamming his heel into the man's lower navel. Aoi's own momentum didn't aid his chances, and he crashed into Naruto's blow with a scream of pain and fury. He stumbled back a few paces, dropping his weapon and pressing a fist into his gut to numb the pain. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if he had caught the man's pelvic bone – he had felt a sickening thud tremor through his heel on impact.

Naruto didn't have time to take advantage of the situation, however, as suddenly there was a short scrape of metal-on-metal, and then the all too familiar whirr of razor-sharp shuriken as they closed in upon their target. Twisting frantically, Naruto spun to face the weapons and felt a sickening wrench in his stomach upon seeing them already much closer than he had anticipated. Not having time to dodge — they were mere seconds away from ripping into his flesh — Naruto swung his arms desperately on instinct, and actually succeeded in batting most of them out of the way with the chair legs.

Not all were knocked completely away, however, being too low to have been caught by his clumsy defence, and Naruto cried out as he felt a few of their pointed blades embed themselves in his thigh. He didn't need to look down to know that blood had been drawn; he could feel the warm liquid already starting to trickle in small rivets down his leg.

Toppling backwards into a wall, knowing he only had a brief moment, the blonde reached down gingerly, his fingers skilfully hooking through one of the weapon's centre ring. With a sharp hiss through his clenched teeth, Naruto jerked the blade free. The razor-edges scraped painfully through his already wounded flesh, and Naruto felt the blood begin to pour faster. He dropped the shuriken to the floor where it issued an innocent-sounding clatter. For a star-shaped weapon, it could bury itself into a body pretty deep, and Naruto hoped it hadn't hit bone as he reached down to dislodge another one – one of four, as it turned out.

After pulling the weapons free, Naruto heaved a deep, steadying breath. Only a few moments had passed, bit it had felt longer; Aoi was only just tottering to his feet, still grimacing in pain. With his back to a wall, Naruto now successfully held all three assailants in his sight: Eiji, the spineless one, was still clutching onto his large baton, although Naruto saw plainly hesitation still written all over his face, and Aoi was a few feet to his right, now angrier than ever. However, it was Yu who was the closest, and Naruto noted with a jolt of misgiving that he was looking overly eager and _very_ optimistic.

"We got him now, Aoi-sama," the young enemy smirked, and raised his hands. "Let me finish him off! I've been waiting to try this…" And before anyone could do anything, Yu rattled off a series of hand signs that Naruto found forebodingly familiar.

For a singular, unique moment, it seemed that both Aoi and Naruto were on the same side, because in the same second both shinobi jerked into movement with a loud cry of, "Stop!" However, where Aoi had dashed forward to stop his subordinate, Naruto had dropped to the floor with his hands over his head, anticipating the disaster to come – the seals Yu had been forming bared a similarity to the jutsu Naruto used to witness Sasuke using: fire-based jutsu, and he had been aiming to use one whilst confined _in-doors_.

It seemed, though, that it was too late stopping Yu from making a rookie mistake, the entire room would burst into flames after a small explosion, until suddenly there was a sickening crack and the said boy was suddenly collapsed on the floor, clutching his arm and screaming in pain; Eiji was poised over him, baton raised for a second strike if his teammate retaliated.

Aoi actually breathed a sigh of relief to see his student huddled on the floor, before a dark cloud settled over his countenance and he stamped his heel angrily into the floorboards. "Are you a complete fool, Yu?" he spat at the pained boy. "Using a fire jutsu _inside_ at _close_-range? Surrounded by a _wooden _room no less? You put yourself to shame!"

"S-sorry, Aoi…-sama…" Yu's face was flushed with pain, his eyes screwed tight as he clutched his arm pitifully, and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Aoi just tutted at him. Meanwhile Naruto, whilst secretly agreeing with the furious man, couldn't help but notice that he didn't thank Eiji, didn't even look his way. Then the blonde realised, all three foes had taken their eyes off _him, _and with one enemy down this was as good a chance as he was liable to get.

The blonde didn't register the pain in his leg from the shuriken wounds; he was too busy feeling adrenalin pumping through his veins. With only a scuffled thump as his warning, Aoi didn't have any time to react as Naruto bodily tackled him in the knees, bringing the man successfully to the ground, both of them skidding with a screech along the floor, Naruto's body trapping Aoi's legs.

Still, the man wasn't a ninja for nothing, and in a blink of an eye his kunai was back in his hand, which Naruto hadn't even had the chance yet to pin; before he knew what was happening, the blade sunk downwards into Naruto's neck, slicing right through his jugular and embedding itself handle-deep inside his chest. All of a sudden, everything stopped.

There was a deep, vacuumed silence, and the only sound was Aoi's heavy breathing. Then, a triumphant smile slowly spread across his face as, suddenly, Naruto gasped. Blood stained his lips. With eyes wide, he choked, and Aoi _saw _the awful wound flex around the unyielding blade, blood oozing fast from the gash. The man grinned. With a small wheeze, the blonde abruptly flopped forward into the man's lap, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aoi blinked. "What?"

He was suddenly confused, his brain not catching up with his eyes. Naruto had just been right in front of him, what happened? And his answer arrived a split second later, in the form of his own kunai to the gut. Naruto was inches from his face, nose-to-nose, and all smiles were gone. He churned the blade a few inches deeper and a look of utter disgust marred his features as he answered the puzzled look Aoi was giving him, the man's eyes glazed with pain and surprise.

"Shadow clone, _idiot_," the youth spat shortly, before delivering a swift punch to Aoi's forehead. With a gasp of surprise, Aoi's eyes widened, and then rolled back in his head as he went limp, slouching to the ground. Naruto straightened and turned away with a small spit of contempt. He didn't want to talk to the man, and the stab he had delivered wasn't exactly fatal – the Daimyo could do whatever he pleased, judgement was his — so he decided it was best to detain him before turning his attention to the last man standing.

"Ei-ji," Naruto said easily, rolling the syllables round his tongue. "That's you, right?" Eiji gave a small jump, and his eyes snapped to Naruto's, baton thumping to the floor. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know, even for a coward, that was pathetic— _ow!_" A sharp pain jabbed him suddenly in the side of the head, and it was only then that Naruto became aware of a slash across his temple. He grimaced as he reached up gingerly with his fingertips. For a moment he tried to remember how it happened, but then he brushed it aside. "Right."

Moving forward, Naruto none-to-gently slipped his hands beneath Yu's armpits and hefted him into a nearby chair, ignoring his sudden yell of pain. Dumping the enemy into the seat, and then causally kicking away the remains of the first chair he had used as a shield (in some respects also, a sports-bat), Naruto pointed at Eiji again.

"Right, you, sit yourself down right where you are; your friend isn't going anyway, you hit him so hard I couldn't be surprised if you shattered all the bones in that respective limb." He drew closer. "Still, don't think I'm going to get soft on you just because you seem less willing to fight than a pacifist!"

Naruto waited until Eiji had done as he'd asked, and suddenly he was cheerful again. "Right. Goodie." Backing away, Naruto took a seat on the nearest object he next found – it turned out to be a slightly battered chest-of-drawers. He plunked himself down on its low-built surface, and then gave another small groan as his head gave deep throb. Feeling both wet and dried blood flaking and mingling on his forehead, Naruto decided to hurry things along.

"You." He jabbed a foot at the half-present Yu, seeing one bleary eye squinting in his direction. "You're going to tell me a few things, and before you object let me just remind you of how easily I can kill you right now, you couldn't defend yourself against a fly with that arm. Your teammate here really buggered you in!"

Said teammate received a pained, scathing glance from the injured young man. "Teammate," Yu spat through gritted teeth, "hardly. Barely know the bastard." Naruto's eyebrow raised, but as his threat when unchallenged he decided to press forward. Their fighting must have woken everyone in the building, and now that quiet had fallen no doubt the Daimyo and his men would be along to investigate. The Jinchuuriki leaned forward.

"Who sent you?" he asked quietly, blue eyes unnervingly piercing in the lights now clicking in the corridor outside.

Yu scowled. It seemed he wouldn't be as cooperative as Naruto would've liked after all. "That's none of your business." He ground out. Naruto's patience, of which he usually had very little anyway, snapped in a heartbeat, and he stomped forward to press against Yu's broken arm.

"Who sent you?" he repeated calmly over the enemy's renewed yowls of pain.

"Oww, ow, oh—okay," Yu's face strained against the pain. "Ah! It—the Daimyo's—brother, his brother— let _go, oww!_"

Naruto frowned. The Daimyo had shared with him his suspicions on who had hired the assailants, but the possibility that it could be any of his relations had not been one of them. "Are you _sure_ about that?" Naruto pressed him. "The Daimyo's brother?"

"_Ow, yes!_" Yu replied, squirming in pain. "The one whose, ah, nephew you're, ow, imperson—sonating!" However, Naruto still wasn't convinced, and held onto Yu's arm a while longer. The enemy continued to fidget, and when Naruto didn't let up he burst out desperately, "how do you think—ah!—we knew you weren't him? My master's _seen _his nephew!"

It made sense, sure enough, and after another second, Naruto let go. He sighed. At any rate, even if they _were _lying, they were still captured. The Daimyo himself could extract more information if he needed to, from Aoi himself when he came round.

Yu was now breathing heavily in relief, the pain probably making him nauseous. As Naruto backed away again, he saw the teen slump forward and visibly relax. Seeing him in such a miserable amount of pain made Naruto feel almost guilty about what he next wanted to do. Almost.

"Okay," Naruto sighed, cracking his knuckles purposefully and feeling an answering twinge of pain in his forehead, reminding him of the trouble they put him through. With a look of utter seriousness, he made sure both boys were looking him in the eyes. "Now I'm going to beat one of you into a coma, and one of you gets to stay awake." He flexed his hands. "Any suggestions on who that'll be?"

"W-what?" Eiji spoke up for the first time, eyes as wide as dinner plates, while Yu did not say anything, just kept his head dipped low into his chest.

Slowly, Naruto explained himself, "I'm sure the Daimyo wants someone to run back to his brother, to relay some sort of vague, threatening message on his behalf. The question is, who gets to toddle back home with his tail between his legs and spread the bad news, and who gets to stay here and be a vegetable?"

Eiji was looking up at him anxiously, and Yu was now peering at him disgustedly from behind strands of matted hair. Naruto looked between the two of them, and something inside him was turning sickly cartwheels at the way he was playing with the two captives, not much older than himself – hell, they could even have been younger than him, for all he knew. Only, caring was now neither here nor there. He had information to get still, and if he didn't then he wouldn't get paid.

His eyes finally landed upon Eiji, and his face split into a wide, taunting smirk as he announced with a small flourish, "You, wimpy, get to trot on out of—"

"No!" A sudden, short bark of protest spilled from Yu's mouth, and Naruto turned to him, slightly surprised at the sheer force in his voice, the sheer contempt as he shot a look at Eiji. "Don't send that bastard, he'll scarper and leave us here to rot! He's not even one of us! If you send him, he'll only—!"

Naruto's fist slammed into the chest behind him. Yu was cut off, and Naruto raised an eyebrow once silence fell. Eiji's eyes were fixed on the floor, and he was completely still. It was strange, Naruto had expected him to become a blubbering mess. Perhaps, he had been faking the whole thing?

Still, pushing it aside for now, Naruto turned his attention back to the other teammate. Quietly, with an unbothered air, Naruto addressed Yu. "Oh?" he said, "Well, thank you." Yu frowned, before Naruto continued, "You've just told me another thing I wanted to know. Alright…"

Yu raised his head, hopeful suddenly as Naruto trailed off. "Do I get to go now instead?" he asked boldly, "You can't honestly expect _him_ to give word to anyone…"

There was a slight pause as Naruto looked down at Yu, still cradling his arm tentatively against his chest. Then, the Jinchuuriki scoffed. "No you idiot, I lied. Neither of you are leaving." And he smashed his palms into Yu's temples, putting him out in a heartbeat.

All the while, Eiji never moved. Thinking his cover had undoubtedly just been blown, not knowing that Naruto had overhead the team's previous conversations and already had his suspicions on the matter, the blonde assumed he was keeping schtum to come up with a suitable excuse. Naruto moved closer, until he was sure Eiji must have a front row seat to the view of his sandaled toes.

"So," Naruto said, and this time Eiji looked up. Naruto realised that the boy was looking slightly sick — perhaps the cowardice really wasn't all an act, just as he had been beginning to suspect. Taking advantage of this small, yellow-belly streak, Naruto leaned in very close to Eiji's flushed face, so close that the captive went cross-eyed, and repeated gravely, "So. Who sent _you_?"

Eiji, however, stayed silent, and his manner seemed to have calmed for the first time since Naruto laid eyes on him. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a coward as they had been lead to believe, then. Still, Naruto watched the boy's Adam's apple quiver, the fear was there.

Sensing people approaching now from the other rooms in the Daimyo's residence, Naruto decided to hurry things along with the aid of a weapon. He wasn't one for physical torture, oh no, just a bit of persuasive intimidation. Had he known, perhaps Ibiki would have been proud.

Slowly, purposefully, Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch, and dangled it in front of Eiji's face. "Still not going to tell me? This can only go two ways, you know." He whipped the blade round into a suitable offensive grip, and moved it closer to the boy's throat. Eiji began to sweat, his lower lip trembling. He bit it with a small, pointed tooth.

"I-I…"

Naruto snapped, "Speak up!" He pressed the cold metal against soft skin, seeing it wrinkle under the pressure. It was pitiful, really: suddenly, feeling the blade snagging slightly, Eiji cracked, and his voice box squeaked around the ominous pressure:

"O-orochimaru! H-he did!"

"…What?" Naruto started unpleasantly, and the other kid winced as the blade jumped in the blonde's hand. "You work for him?" Naruto's tone gave away his disbelief, until he slowly began to frown. Quietly, as if to himself, he said again, "You work for that snake bastard…?" The blonde's face had become pinched, he had not been expect _that _serpents name to dredge up among the Daimyo's household. For a small second, Naruto felt a pang of fear, surely the man himself wouldn't be lurking around here?

Suddenly, fury bust within him, and with a snarl, almost desperate in his anger, Naruto grabbed Eiji by the throat, hoisting him into the air as far as his strength would allow. He pressed his face close. "Is he here?" Eiji simply swallowed loudly, eyes wide. Naruto was trembling, his angered intent clear-cut in the air. Naruto shook him. "_Is he __**here**__?" _

"N-no!" the captive wheezed, scrabbling at Naruto's sudden vice-like grip. "P-please I, _ack_, I j-ju—!" Naruto shook him, again.

"Shut up!" He cracked the knuckles of his free hand menacingly, his kunai discarded on the floor. "If he's not here, then, why are _you? _Why pretend to be one of these ninja? Why does he want you _here?" _

Eiji stammered, both hands now clasped around Naruto's wrist, his toes just about reaching the floor. His feet flailed as he wheezed out, "O-orders—!" He spluttered, Naruto was forced to loosen his hand slightly, lest he crush the boy's windpipe – his face was turning slightly purple at its flushed edges. "C-close to Daimyo…"

Naruto gnashed his teeth angrily. "That's all? Think _harder! Why _does he want you close to the Daimyo? Information, is that it?"

"I-Iie!" Eiji gasped. "A-_ack-_person!"

Thoughts were bursting into Naruto's head, roaring confusion, all clammering for attention, for some sort of confirmation. He gazed at Eiji with a steely glare for a second, before suddenly dropping him back into the chair with a thud. Eiji gasped in air hungrily, rubbing his neck where red finer-marks stood out like flames. Ignoring this, Naruto leant in close, wetted his lips and asked slowly, simply, "What?"

Eiji took a few steadying breaths. "An… escapee… I don't know, I'm just a subordinate! He wants him back, that's all I know! He deployed us, everywhere, _anywhere_. That's all, I swear it! That's all I know, please…" Naruto said nothing, just continued to glare. Eiji trembled. "I-if you don't believe me, look at my mission scroll! It's his orders, word-for-word!"

Silence fell, and Naruto sized him up for a few moments, but then his curiosity got the better of him. Whatever the snake was up to, he _had _to know; he couldn't _not _know, not after everything Orochimaru had done. After Naruto nodded, Eiji made a few short, familiar signs, and suddenly a snake-summon appeared in front of him. Naruto's lip curled in distrust. There was a scroll hanging from its jaw.

Eiji leaned forward, but before he could do anything the snake abruptly lurched forward, sinking its fangs into Eiji's cheek. The brat immediately went pale, eyes wide. Naruto yelled, darting forwards, but it was too late; the captive made a short, gurgled cry, and a small drop of spit fizzed at the corner of his lips. He suddenly fell forwards, dead.

"No!" Naruto cursed, and the snake and scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?" he cried angrily, "what the hell was _that_?" He kicked at Eiji's chair. "You did that on purpose, bastard?" Of course, Eiji couldn't answer him.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, there came a short laugh from behind him. Naruto started and turned on his heel, only for his gaze to fall upon Aoi's crumpled form, immobile thankfully from the wound still open in his stomach, but conscious nonetheless.

"How long have you been awake?"

"You idiot," the man gasped around no doubt a lot of pain, his breath laboured. "Don't you get it? Eiji didn't know it would kill him. He was a traitor, he'd leaked the information, leaders have ways of finding that out." He gave a strangled laugh. "It was an execution."

Naruto's face scrunched into a scowl as Aoi smirked spitefully, and his voice was steady in his hatred. "Do you know nothing of the shinobi world, _kid? _You're playing with fully-fledged adults, you know! Specially _that_ monster…"

The Kyuubi vessel was quiet, and he just stared at the floor for a long while, listening to the sound of people hurrying down the corridor; the household was now fully alerted, and in a few moments they would finally barge in on the scene. Aoi heard it too, no doubt, because he suddenly spoke up again, knowing it would probably be his last chance to do so.

"Hey brat," he said, coughing slightly, "I'll tell you one last thing. From what that scum kid said, there's more than one spy like him about, and by the way you're acting, all desperate and agitated, it sounds like that Orochimary's not very happy with you."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, unreadable, before he sighed. "…Something like that. But why are you suddenly telling me this? You're my enemy."

Aoi shrugged, and then winced as pain shot through him again. "Enemy, friend, it's just a job description. Still, I've always hate snakes."

Naruto stayed silent at that, eyes on the ground as the door suddenly opened from the outside. Aoi and the two youths were immediately swarmed upon, while Naruto was ushered through the door by a nameless guard, and hurried away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	12. Chapter 010

Here's chapter 10, thank you for being patient **:)**

_

* * *

_

Arc I: The Direction of Home

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

By the time Naruto found himself being steered into a seat in the Feudal Lord's office, the excitement of battle had worn off completely, and he began to feel the full intensity of his injuries; his leg was throbbing in pain and his head ached tremendously. Naruto winced as he lowered himself into a chair before the large desk, but despite the pain he was in, he knew that the Kyuubi's healing powers would do their magic as soon as he dropped off to sleep.

With a resigned sign, Naruto settled back into the seat, absentmindedly rubbing his newly-bandaged thigh, courtesy of one of the Daimyo's aids. The Lord himself sat across from him, a relieved yet weary smile spreading over his features.

"I can't thank you enough, Uzumaki-san," the aging leader began. "I have to admit, I never expected my brother to play a part in this."

"I'm sorry, sir."

The Daimyo waved his hand dismissively, "Oh no need to apologise, boy, if it weren't for you I would still be at the blackmailing mercy of his lackeys! Which brings me to the next matter at hand…" The older man trailed off for a moment, and reached into a drawer beneath his desk. There was a slight rustling before he pulled his hand back out, a maroon-coloured scroll gripped in his fingers. It bore an Iwagakure symbol on its fastened front. "Here," he continued, placing it in front of Naruto. "This is confirmation, signed by myself, of your completed mission. I trust you know how this works by now?"

Taking the scroll with an affirming nod, Naruto slipped it into his jacket securely. "Once I arrive back in the hidden village, the Tsuchikage will exchange this scroll for my pay."

"Exactly," the old man agreed. "So whatever you do, don't lose that scroll. You could travel back to Iwagakure on your hands for all it matters; just keep that scroll, alright?"

Naruto nodded again, having to suppress a small smile at the sudden memory of a certain green-clad ninja duo, racing around Konoha on their hands. "Thank you, sir."

In response, the Daimyo clapped his wizened old hands together as he stood, looking out at the darkness through the window. "Dawn is still along way off. Stay here for the rest of the night, and you can leave at your leisure in the morning."

"Yes sir," Naruto replied, and took that as his dismissal. He retreated from the office, a limp slowing him slightly, and made his way back to his room on cautious, aching feet. Naruto was so tired by the time that he reached his destination that he didn't even bother changing out of his clothes. He simply flopped on top of the bed, over cover sheets and all, and began to fall asleep.

As he lay there, waiting for a deep unconscious to take him, he had to smother a small pang of guilt that he had purposely neglected to tell the Daimyo about the Oto spy in his midst. It didn't matter to the situation at hand, his sleepy mind reasoned with him, it wasn't related to his brother's betrayal.

With a stifled yawn, his eyes fluttering shut, Naruto couldn't help but agree with himself. 'Besides, I barely found out anything… best to find out more first…' His head gave a small, complaining throb. '…in the morning…' And before he could think any more on the mysterious spy, Naruto felt a soft surge of familiar chakra, and his aches and pains began to leak away. He gave a small, relieved sigh and thought no more.

But as his breathing became even and unburdened, and sleep finally took him, Naruto did not notice that in the hallway, a small shadow slipped from his door.

...

Despite the rising hour, it was dark in the corridor surrounding the young child. She crept along cautiously, taking small, soft steps and holding her arms close to her sides, as if scared the walls might grab her if she touched them. There was an oppressive silence squeezing in from all sides, and as much as she wanted to hurry to her destination, she also equally didn't dare, reluctant to face the man who waited for her arrival.

She stumbled slightly, and her muffled gasp echoed over the walls, as if they were laughing at her. She wavered, and fought hard the urge to turn tail; gathering her wits about her, she stopped abruptly and righted herself, dropping her arms from their unyielding position and clenching her fists, determined. It was only the dark — she wasn't afraid of the dark.

Her little nerves steeled, she carried on, now with a resolute march in her step that almost seemed adult. As she reached the doors that hid her master, though, she hesitated, knuckles brushing the wooden frame tentatively.

"Yes?" A smooth voice drawled from behind the door, amused. She started at the sound with a sickly fright; she hadn't even begun to knock! Her hand trembled, she couldn't slip away now, and so, gulping shakily, she reached for the doorknob and entered.

He was sat in the centre of the room as if he was seated on a throne, and was surrounded by walls of cabinets, full of unquestionable things: disembodied parts floated in jars, both a catalogue and a trophy case of all his experiments. The ominous man, if he could even be called as such, reclined with one hand positioned lightly on the arm of his chair, and the other supporting his cheek. A vague smile played permanently over his face, and in the shadows behind him, almost unnoticed in the dark, lurked Kabuto, his expression hidden behind his circular glasses.

Trying desperately to look unaffected, but failing, the young girl moved forwards into the large space occupying the room before his seat. She knelt respectfully, head bowed, and greeted with surprising steadiness, "Orochimaru-sama."

For a few long moments, the Snake Sannin looked down on her, that same amusement on his face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he asked simply, "Well?" She didn't look up to meet his gaze.

Ashamed, she admitted softly, "I…had the snake kill Eiji, master. He was revealing information to a man."

"Oh?" Orochimaru didn't look concerned by this, only curious. She wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. "A man, child? Speak up." There was a slight pause, and then with barely disguised mirth in his voice: "You really have no reason to fear me…"

Her skin crawled, and a violent shiver threatened to twist her spine and unnerve her. She took a breath. "It— It was a blonde man, master, only young. He…" Trailing off, she glanced briefly up at the powerful snake-tamer, overcome with the urge to gauge his reaction, but had to look away. Orochimaru wore a bemused, intensely hungry stare.

"…From what I c-could tell, the Daimyo appeared to have hired him from the Tsuchikage, to deal with the blackmailing issue." A frightened lump was rising in her delicate throat, and she had to pause before she could continue. "I managed to search his stuff when he was elsewhere, Lord, but there were only essentials. I'm sorry, I found no ident—"

"No headband, then?" Kabuto spoke up from the shadows unexpectedly, his glasses flashing sinisterly as he adjusted them.

"No sir."

There was a footstep. She froze, and suddenly a cold, slender hand curled under her chin. Her gaze was forced upwards, to meet a large pair of yellow, slit-pupil eyes.

"Tell me something," Orochimaru requested silkily. "This boy, were his cheeks marked?" Struck dumb by the evil man's proximity, the girl could only nod. Orochimaru chuckled dangerously. "Very well, return to the Daimyo's residence, now. Run along." All too thankful to get away at last, she bolted, and when she had left, Orochimaru settled back down into his chair.

"It appears that Naruto-kun is no longer with Konoha…" Kabuto mused idly from the background.

His master smiled in reply, tracing a finger over his lips thoughtfully. "Yes… I did wonder when Konohagakure would decide they'd had enough. Its Elders can be so cruel to its children." He laughed. "Just look at Itachi, after all."

Quietly, Kabuto added, "And he consequently to Sasuke-kun…"

The smile slipped form Orochimaru's face. "Yes…" he agreed thoughtfully, sitting back. "Sasuke…"

...

Later, by the time the sun was climbing through the morning sky, Naruto paused on the vastly sweeping front steps of the Daimyo's manor, watching curiously as a little girl approach the house from along the front path. It took him a few seconds to place her familiar face, until it occurred to him that this was the girl who first lead him to the old diplomat's grand study doors.

Friendly, he grinned at her as she passed, but secretly wondered where on earth she had been that early on the main road. The girl didn't smile back. She only bowed her head in acknowledgment and slipped quietly through the door, out of sight.

Hours later, now mid-afternoon, Naruto made his way back into the Hidden village of Iwa, and travelled immediately to the Tsuchikage's office to receive his pay. Upon knocking at the bureau's oddly dumpy wooden doors, Naruto was met with a short, but expectant silence, before there came a brusque grunt of, "Enter."

Naruto pushed the door open with a flat palm and moved into the room, setting his eyes on the short man with a smile. At his entrance, the old man looked up with small, glinting eyes, which looked like two beetles nestled amidst a face carved out of rock itself. Seeing the blonde in front of him, the dwarf-like elder harrumphed and pushed his seat back from the desk slightly.

"Well, look who it is!" the man exclaimed loudly with a tone somewhere between irritation and a sarcastic mocking — which it was, Naruto couldn't quite figure out, but judging by the creeping smirk on the aging man's wrinkled face, he could hazard a guess.

"Long time no see, you old boulder!" Naruto exclaimed back, strolling up to the desk.

"Watch your mouth, brat, you don't talk to your elders like that!" the old man retorted in the grumpy pitch that was his norm, but Naruto could tell he took no real offense. The Jinchuuriki grinned, and slapped the scroll the Daimyo had given him down on the table with a satisfying thud.

"Honestly, Lord," he replied, "If you sit there any longer, we won't be able to tell if you're simply not moving or if you've finally gone and turned into that gargoyle you're impersonating!"

The Tsuchikage cracked his knuckles, but as Naruto laughed at his frowning face, the old fighter simply conceded that he couldn't stop the talkback, and instead changed the subject. He leaned forward in his chair, slipping slightly on the cushion raising him high enough to work comfortably, and pulled the scroll towards him, trying not to let his rotund girth get in the way of his reach.

"Well now!" he exclaimed on reading the contents of the official scroll. "You actually managed to put a finish to the blasted business; I'd be impressed if I weren't such a good judge of character that I already knew you'd pull it off."

Naruto feigned embarrassment, a waved a hand coyly. "Oh stop, you'll make me blush! It was really nothing."

The Tsuchikage chuckled heartily at that, arching a bushy eyebrow. "Made you a bit cocky, has it? Well then, boy, have I got a mission for you now!" He reached for a drawer in his desk (having to topple sideways at a dangerous angle to reach it from his height perched on top of his cushions), but stopped short at Naruto's sheepish look. "What is it?"

"Eheh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Actually, Tsuchikage-sama, I was hoping to retract my service after this last mission, you see…" He paused awkwardly, and tried not to think about how Orochimaru's spy, and its indication of his dabbling even way out here, had unsettled him. He cleared his throat. "I was hoping to move on."

"Oh?" The Tsuchikage looked at him with a saddened frown. "Well, I daresay you will have to move on soon, but so quickly? I was hoping to use you to my advantage a bit more at least!" Naruto didn't answer, half still guilty and half not knowing whether to be insulted that the old codger was calling him a tool. He settled, wisely, for remaining quiet.

Seeing Naruto's face set, aware that he wouldn't sway him, the older man carried on with a sigh. "Very well, Uzumaki, I'll make you a deal. Take this mission for me, and then I will release you from the Earth Country's service." He extended his hand, in which he held the details of the new mission. Naruto looked sceptical, and the Tsuchikage fixed him with a disappointed look. "Come now, what's a few more days, m'boy?" He jiggled the paper as if enticing a child with candy. "It's a very simple deal, no espionage, no undercover work. Just boom! Barge your way in, handle a few baddies, and in a snap you'll be on your way in no time."

Seeing a playful smirk start to edge its way onto the man's face, Naruto rolled his eyes, and then gave in. A job meant money, and money was money, after all. "Okay, one last mission then, Boss, and then I'll say goodbye."

"Good man!" The Tsuchikage exclaimed, and, with a shower of thanks, he set Naruto moving immediately.

In all actuality, the mission was tougher than Naruto had expected, and more tricky than the Tsuchikage had let on. He definitely had some bruises that would remain with him for a while, and as the Jinchuuriki nursed his wounds on the journey back (the severest including a sprained ankle and a sorely bruised ego), Naruto concocted a firm belief that the codger had misled him on purpose, the sneaky old man! (In fact, Naruto concluded months later on reflection, the Tsuchikage probably did indeed do just that; after all, as Naruto knew well by then, mercenaries were by and large given jobs which standard shinobi found too risky.)

And so, after the mission's conclusion and bidding the Tsuchikage a final farewell, Naruto began to make his way out of Iwagakure's territory, true to his word. However, the days began to drag on as he drew near to the Land of Earth's border, and it seemed that, as the miles stretched out before him, he'd tracked his way into a whole new world from he one containing his old life. He didn't know exactly how far Konoha was from there, he only knew that it was behind him, and, whilst he didn't allow his thoughts to linger on Akatsuki for long, he thought that here, for a time at least, he should be safe.

The day was just starting to fully begin as Naruto trekked his way wearily down a long, straight road. In the near distance, a little to the left, he could see a bunch of buildings grazing the skyline, and he trudged doggedly onwards in hopes of reaching them soon. He had been walking for hours, and had only passed a few other people despite growing steadily closer to the town, all of whom were uninterested in his foreign presence there.

The day was quite hot for the time of year, and humid, and soon Naruto was bothered by the insulating, sweaty heat his jacket smothered him in. He tried to ignore it as best he could, and managed perhaps a quarter of a mile, but soon the stuffy warmth overpowered him, and with a groan, the blonde tottered over to the side of the road for a short rest. A low, stone wall shielded one side of the path from a brambled ditch, and Naruto sat down upon its hot crown, yanking off his blazing jacket to strip down to his black top beneath. He really wished now that he had worn white instead, he was getting boiled alive!

Sitting for a little while, Naruto took a large gulp of water from the canteen stashed in his weapons pouch, eyeing up the small settlement in the distance and the blue sky, its colour turning hazy through the heat. With a weary sigh, he glanced down the road in both directions, and let out a low whistle. Although the land was flat, he couldn't see anybody for miles.

"Hello!"

"Gah!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as, from the field behind him, there came a cheerful greeting. Righting himself from where he had nearly toppled into the ditch, Naruto twisted round and met with a familiar gaze.

"Holy shi— it's you!"

Sure enough, standing in the field, a basket of plants settled in the crook of one arm, was a face he recognised, with bright eyes, purple hair, and a venturing smile.

"I thought that was you, Naruto-san, although I didn't expect to see you round here again." The girl carried on with a laugh, "I'm sorry I startled you!"

Naruto grinned back, brushing off the front of his jacket, where his canteen had slopped over him in his surprise. "Kaiya-san!" he greeted. "Long time no see! It's been, what, two years since I saw you last?"

"About that," she replied smoothly, adjusting her hold of her cargo. "With Jiraiya-sama, wasn't it?"

With adept ease, the girl called Kaiya hopped over the ditch separating the two of them, and with Naruto's hand she clambered over the stone wall. Standing on the path as she dusted off her knees, she said, "Are you headed into town, Naruto? If you are, I can walk you there, I'm headed home myself."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm just passing through, I was hoping to stock up — although I didn't realise this was the same area that you lived in! I must've forgotten the surroundings when I came through last."

Picking her basket up off the ground, Kaiya smiled. "While that would be likely, if I remember how scatter-brained you are. Last time we met, we were in the capital. Remember?"

Naruto frowned, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It was outside the hot springs! I remember, because… that Ero-sennin…" The blonde trailed off, rolling his eyes. "No need to guess what he was doing."

Kaiya let out a disapproving huff. "Yes, well, the sooner he was gone the better. He gave my mother one hell of a fright!"

Naruto laughed, recalling a loud yell, and a large thud. "I'd say with that right hook, your mother gave him one too! He had a black eye for days!" As they walked, Naruto took one final swig of his canteen before slipping it back into his weapon's pouch. "How is your mother these days? Is she with you too?"

Kaiya shook her head, and her eyes dropped to the floor. Hesitantly, she said, "No. Kaasan passed away not long after that. And then I moved here."

"Oh." Naruto's eyes were wide and sympathetic, and he quickly offered an apology for touching on an awkward subject. He guessed the loss was still painful, because it seemed to take a huge effort for Kaiya to drag a smile back onto her face.

"It's okay," she said, reading his mind. "It's not as bad as it was." Then, to change the subject, she asked, "By the way, is Jiraiya-sama here with you?"

It was Naruto's turn to play awkward, and with unease he replied, "No, he's not with me. It's… a long story."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaiya murmured, looking sheepish. "I thought maybe…" But she trailed off. Naruto frowned questioningly.

"Maybe?"

Kaiya shook her head, her eyes wandering to where the town's entrance had risen steadily to meet them. They passed into the shadows of the first buildings "Never mind, I just thought he would know what to do."

Naruto only became more confused. "Do about what, Kaiya-san?" But other people were emerging onto the pathway around them, and Kaiya did not want to reply outright. Instead, she stopped. Naruto slowed beside her. "Kaiya?"

She fixed him with an intent look. "…Can I trust you, Naruto-san?" She asked him bluntly.

Naruto looked taken aback. "Of course," he said. "I don't go about telling peoples secrets, if that's what you mean."

His companion nodded slowly, sizing him up. "Then there's something you need to see. Perhaps you can help me instead." So then, with a cautious glance about her and without waiting for a reply from the puzzled Jinchuuriki, she beckoned him to follow.

She led him off of the main street, through a few twisting walkways behind strings of houses, until they emerged onto another sunlit street, curving on itself until Naruto realised it was less of a road and more of a cul-de-sac. There, Kaiya motioned for him to follow her, and she shepherded him to one of the last houses in line. Pulling out her key, she ushered him inside.

"Come in, come in," she muttered distractedly as she closed the door behind him, leaning over to place her keys on a shelf at his back. The entrance he found himself in was more spacious than he would have thought, with a staircase emerging on his right. After placing her basket on the first step, though, Kaiya gestured for him to follow her further into the house.

"I didn't know what to do," she confessed hesitantly as she led him down the hallway, stopping at a door towards the end. Turning to him as she twisted the doorknob, Kaiya continued, "I didn't know what to do. He— he had Sound gear on him."

At her words, Naruto's heart skipped a beat; a heavy pit was congregating in his gut, and he began to feel a creeping apprehension knotting his spine. Unconsciously, he reached for his weapons. Then Kaiya pushed the door open, and Naruto's heart stopped.

Seeing, with some surprise, his reaction — his wide eyes, mouth slightly gaping — Kaiya stepped quietly aside. In a daze, Naruto advanced into the room. Wordlessly, he padded forward until he reached the rolled out futon in the middle of the floor, where a body lay, pale and unmoving.

It was Sasuke.

In disbelief, Naruto lowered himself to the Uchiha's side, barely registering the warm sunlight pooling in from the window where he knelt, only noting what a contrast it was to Sasuke's ashen face. Carefully, Naruto laid a hand on the blankets covering his rival.

"I was on my way home from the next town's market, buying herbs and fruit, when I found him," Kaiya explained softly, clicking the door shut quietly as she moved closer behind him. With a gentle murmur, she added, "At first, I thought he was dead."

Naruto easily understood how she could've made that mistake. The Uchiha was motionless — it took a few long, agonising moments for Naruto to spy the slight rise and fall of Sasuke's chest. His eyes were ringed with dark shadows, verging on mimicking bruises. His cheeks were sullen and his hair was lank and matted, sticking to his damp forehead. His hands lay listlessly on top of the blankets, resting by his sides. Very easily, Naruto could have mistaken him for dead.

Still feeling slightly shaken, and giving no reply to Kaiya though she was sure he had heard her, Naruto reached out to rest his fingertips on the back of the Uchiha's limp hand, as if checking he were really there. It was a caring gesture, and Kaiya took note of the motion with startled realisation. "Oh God, Naruto, you know him?" She had thought Naruto's shock was caused simply by Sasuke's ill appearance.

Detachedly, and after a lengthy moment in which he found his voice again, Naruto nodded. "Sasuke…" he confirmed, barely above a hoarse murmur. "This is Sasuke." For a second longer, Naruto didn't move his hand, but then he drew back softly, saying, "He's burning… but he looks so cold." He eased himself to his feet, and turned to the girl behind him. His voice held a determined, almost desperate edge. "Do you know what happened, Kaiya?"

With a slight tilt of her head, Kaiya replied, "Let's take this through to the kitchen, shall we? Let him rest."

A few minutes later, Naruto ambled into a small, bright kitchen, followed by Kaiya, who had retraced their steps to the stairs and picked up her plant cuttings. She moved past him to the kitchen, where she placed her basket on the table. Naruto wandered in behind her, and watched as she busied herself for a second, before sighing and coming to a stop. Resting her hands on the table, propping herself up, Kaiya allowed her shoulders to sag. She was exhausted, Naruto realised.

"My best guess would be poison." She said bluntly after a moment, composing herself. "I'm not much of a medic, but I've treated his wounds as best I can. They wouldn't close properly at all, especially the one in his leg—" Kaiya mimed a slash to her thigh as she talked. Naruto paid grave attention, encouraging her to go on with a nod. "—That is, until a week ago, when I realised there must have been some sort of toxin in his body. I managed to get the nearby pharmacy to give me some medicine on the sly — I called in a favour — but without knowing what sort of poison it was, they were only able to give me a general remedy." The purple haired youth sighed again. "It's worked well, but I'm afraid not well enough. He's still very ill."

Naruto hummed, deep in thought, and suddenly it seemed as if things were clicking into place. Eiji's words, Orochimaru's spy, knocked around his eardrums. He wants him back, that's all I know! And it made sense now; Orochimaru would risk losing a lot of subordinates for the sake of recapturing his next prize vessel. The Jinchuuriki sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. What still confused him, though, was why Sasuke would have run away. And as he was now, there was no way to ask him. It was so unexpected.

"Snake venom."

"Huh?" Naruto had grown silent for a long time, and Kaiya had not expected him to speak up so suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how or why, but Sasuke ran from his master — one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Have you heard of him?"

Kaiya shook hear head slowly, lowering herself into a chair across the table from the blonde. "I can't say I've heard of him personally, although I do know of the Sannin. And I've met Jiraiya–sama, of course."

Naruto hmm'ed disapprovingly, recalling Jiraiya's perverse behaviour for the second time that day. "From what that pervert saw, I'm afraid that was more than just meeting."

Kaiya coughed, and an embarrassed frown furrowed her brow as a faint blush started to creep over her cheeks. "Yes, well, brushing past what's never going to be mentioned again…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Right," he said, "point taken! Anyway—" he brushed a stray lock of hair from his eye before continuing tentatively, "This man, Orochimaru of the Legendary Three. He's… scary. Uber scary. And Sasuke… he was drawn to him, drawn to his power. I- I tried to stop him, but…" Naruto broke off, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder. "I couldn't stop him. This was a good few years ago now, and as much as I've tried, Sasuke's just never seen sense."

Kaiya nodded sensitively, and when Naruto seemed to be lapsing into silence, she prodded, "Snake venom, Naruto-san?"

Naruto jolted back to life. "Yes! Yes, you see, the Sannin are famous for their outstanding skill as shinobi, among other things, and for each of them, one of those abilities is the Kuchiyose technique – summoning."

"Let me guess," the girl replied, straightening in her seat. "This Orochimaru guy's summons are snake summons."

The blonde shinobi nodded. "Exactly. If Sasuke had a scuffle with Orochimaru or Kabuto, or any of Orochimaru's close henchmen, and they had the idea to use poisoned blades, snake venom would be their toxin of choice."

"Well, that's great!" Kaiya said, rising excitedly to her feet.

"What?" Naruto asked, perplexed. "Snake venom is good?"

"Nonono, Naruto," she laughed; "Now I can go to the pharmacist and get a better antidote. It'll be better than the charcoal stuff they gave me last time, we can hope!"

Steadily, a grin began to split across Naruto's face in relief. "Oh, that's great! Will you get it soon?"

"Of course," she replied, already making her way out into the hall. "I'll go right away. You can wait here if you like, if you don't want to be away from your friend." Before slipping out of sight, she gave Naruto a small, reassuring wave, which he returned with a weary smile. A few seconds later, the front door clicked open and shut, and suddenly he was alone in a stranger's house, with Sasuke laid out unconscious and unresponsive in the next room. With a heavy groan, Naruto peered at the clock mounted on the wall; with a soft tug of surprise, Naruto realised only just over an hour ago he had been unaware of all of this predicament, sitting on the roadside wall.

Looking round Kaiya's kitchen, Naruto was stalling, because he already knew he was going to end up sitting by Sasuke's side again. But he honestly didn't know if he wanted to. Sasuke… Sasuke was here; after now nearly three years of torment, confusion, anger and almost outright begging for him to return to his senses — he had. Or so Naruto hoped. He couldn't possibly know for sure until Sasuke told him himself… But would the other youth tell him?

Quite before he knew it, Naruto's legs had already picked him up and carried him towards Sasuke's room. The whole house seemed deathly quiet around Naruto now, and the twisting of the doorknob was loud in the hallway. Wincing at the harsh, grating squeak, although doubtful it would disturb the comatose Uchiha, Naruto slipped inside the room.

Once again, he was greeted with the sight of his stricken ex-teammate. With a soft exhale, Naruto lowered himself to the floor once more. His eyes travelled over Sasuke's worn appearance; he had lost weight, the blonde realised. He wondered if it was from the poison, or the result of being unconscious for so long. But there was also a small, nagging thought in the back of Naruto's mind: had he been working himself to pieces all this time?

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, and then stopped. He felt like a fool, but what else was new? Taking a breath, he started again. "Sasuke, I—oh. Look, you're an idiot." Wearily, Naruto passed a hand over his face. "I don't know why you ran away from him — I'm glad you did though — but that was probably the stupidest thing you've done since leaving in the first place," he chided, gazing pitifully down at the Uchiha's form. "You knew you weren't strong enough to get away unscathed, right? You knew he'd be after you, too. Now look. He could burst in here right now and just take you again. Not like you'd get up and fight, not in this state." He sighed. "Dammit, Sasuke…"

Naruto paused for breath and crossed his legs, settling down, propping his forehead in his palm. "You know I can't leave you now," the blonde muttered without looking up, an almost irritated tone in his voice. "Now I'm gunna have to make sure you get better, and God knows how long that'll take." He fixed the unconscious teen with a hard look. "I'm on the run too, you know! It's that damn brother of yours. If I'm found, that's it, I'm dead, and that's not an outcome that I'd like to experience! Akatsuki'll probably tear you to pieces too, you know. Just 'cause they can."

Suddenly, the anger drained from his body, and Naruto let his hands flop into his lap. He looked away from the unresponsive Uchiha, and instead gazed out of the window; from his seated height he could only see the bright sky. "…Would you even want me here, Sasuke?" he wondered quietly. "Considering our differences lately, I don't suppose you would." He glanced back at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye. "But I'm not leaving, Sasuke. Not with you like this — who gives a damn if the enemy find us."

"Well said," came a sudden voice, and Naruto twisted round to see that Kaiya was standing by the open door. "You're a really good friend to him," she continued quietly. "I'm sure he knows that."

"Thanks," Naruto said softly but then added with a short, sour laugh. "But I doubt it. He's tried to kill me more times than he's said kind words to me. Let alone admit I'm his friend." He tried not to think of the one time Sasuke had acknowledged him: at the Valley of the End.

_"You have become… my best friend. And that's why…"_

And that's why.

Naruto looked away. Sympathetically, Kaiya placed a hand on the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, and contradicted him gently, "But you're willing to risk capture — risk _death_ — to stay here with him. That's not the kind of friendship you develop overnight. If he knows you, then he knows how much you're willing to risk for him." Naruto was silent. "Trust me, Naruto," she said. "Even if he doesn't say it. And you know it too, I know you do."

Slowly, the blonde nodded. "Yeah," he said, his voice still doubtful. "Maybe you're right."

Kaiya smiled despite knowing Naruto didn't fully believe her, and nudged his shoulder pointedly. "Now come on, budge over. I've got to give him the antidote. Then let's go through to the kitchen, okay?" The shinobi murmured his assent, and stood to return to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kaiya padded in after him, and busied herself at the worktop making them drinks.

"You know," she spoke over her shoulder as she worked the kettle, "I don't pretend to know you well, but this is the quietest I've seen you."

"Hmm?" looking up from the table, his head balanced on his hands folded against his chin, Naruto let out a soft laugh. "Well, were you expecting something else? I've just had a huge predicament dumped on me. I have no idea what to do!" His laughter died down, and he returned to looking at the table. "I mean, I don't know what to do here. On one hand, I'm petrified that staying still for more than a short amount of time will draw Akatsuki to me, so by staying I'm putting everyone in this town danger. They're…ruthless." With a small shudder, Naruto took a breath.

"But then, on the _other_ hand… it's _Sasuke_. I've… I've been trying, for so long, to— to just get him to listen to me, to see sense, and every time he's scoffed and thrown it in my face, saying he's chosen the right path. But now here he is, away from Orochimaru, and I need to make sure he's safe. He's not strong enough to defend himself against any attempts at recapture right now, nowhere near able to even pick up a kunai. Almost every part of me is telling me I have to see him well again. It tells me I need to speak to him. It tells me…"

Naruto trailed off, and Kaiya turned from the counter to place a hot mug in front of him. She sat down beside the youth with her own drink, and laid a hand on his arm. "It's normal, you know, to feel conflicted. And I may not know you well, but I know you enough to be able to see how much his return means to you. So, you go ahead and stay, that's my suggestion. Damn that Orochimaru; wait until Sasuke's well again."

Naruto didn't speak for a long time, once again weighing his options in his head. Something in side of him groaned as he did, knowing that this looking-over-his shoulder habit would have to be a part of perhaps the rest of his life. He was always going to be on the run, always going to be in the dark about his enemy's next move. He sighed. _'Well, at least I know what he's up to now, that Orochimaru.' _And, making up his mind, he turned to Kaiya. "You're right, there's nothing for it; I already know Orochimaru's search will lead him here eventually, which takes uncertainty out of the equation, and I really can't leave Sasuke like this."

"So, you'll stay?" she asked.

Naruto began to nod, but then shook his head in uncertainty. "But you have to understand," he pressed on suddenly. "It's not just Orochimaru that I'm thinking about when I say 'danger'. Those others are after me, too, Kaiya. Akatsuki are worse than Orochimaru, if possible, and if they find out I'm here, they'll kill—"

"Shush." She sighed and gave him a weary smile. "It's not forever, Naruto. Slow down. You underestimate just how isolated this little town is. Even if they knew exactly where you were, they would still take time to find you here." She gripped his arm across the table. "Stay, at least until your friend is better. Stay."

Naruto heaved a deep, surrendering sigh. He knew she was right. "Okay, Kaiya-san," he said. "Alright."

Kaiya perked up immediately, smiling brightly across the table at him. "Perfect!" she said, clapping her hands against the tabletop decisively. "You can stay here then, so you can keep an eye on your friend. And in the meantime, we'll try and get him healed."

Naruto smiled at her with gratefulness, but couldn't help thinking in the back of his mind that it would be a lot less simple than that. Still, suddenly things were looking up again, and he was almost back into a good mood. He grinned. "Perfect," he agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Naruto gave a short laugh, breaking the quiet. He picked up his drink and leaned back in his chair. "What a relief! So, how's business been for you, Kaiya-san? You own a shop, I remember…?"

...

It was later that night, and Naruto couldn't sleep. He wondered why. He should have been relieved, because Sasuke was here, and was out of Orochimaru's clutches — had been for a while, if that spy Eiji was anyone to go by. Deploying that many spies must have taken months. Detachedly, Naruto wondered if he should've made the connection then, perhaps. Still, Sasuke had seen sense, and everything seemed to suddenly be turning to the better, so what was this feeling? It was making him restless.

Sighing, Naruto slipped out of bed and let his feet make decisions. Almost before he knew it, he found himself looking down upon Sasuke's injured form. He sighed, and sat down. For a long time, he was silent, unsure of why he was even there, but then — "Jeez, teme. You're a mess—oh!" The Jinchuuriki sounded surprised at his own voice for a second, but then he relaxed and chuckled sheepishly.

"For some reason, you bastard, I've always been worried about you," he carried on. "You and me, we're the type of guys who know how to take care of ourselves, I know that. But I couldn't help hoping you knew what you were doing, even if I didn't agree with the choice you'd made. Now, I should be happy, because I'm taking this to mean you've finally come to your senses and escaped. But…" And here Naruto's face fell, and he ran a weary hand over his tired eyes. "But dammit, you just can't give me a break, can you?"

The blonde stood up, and looked down upon the unconscious youth, his skin looking frosty white in the greyscale shine from the moon. "Dammit, Sasuke," he said. "Wake up now, it's not a joke! Please, just…" He trailed off, and his fists clenched at his sides, and turned to the door.

"Dammit."

He didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	13. Chapter 011

Lo and behold, finally, Chapter Eleven! Thank you again for your patience!

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. It was way too early to be here. He, Ino and Chouji were lined up in front of Tsunade's desk, awaiting the arrival of the Jounin that was to escort them on their newest mission. Asuma, they knew, was already out on a mission, and so Shikamaru was just praying they didn't get Gai. They could not ask Tsunade at present either, for she was having a low conversation with the Elder Koharu across her desk. They did not have long to wait, however, before the door to the office swung inwards once more, and Sakura walked in, followed by Kakashi.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. "Sorry we're— oh." His gaze found Koharu, who had looked round with interest on his entry, and his face immediately turned to stone. "Koharu-sama," he greeted stiffly.

Koharu nodded back, ignoring the bite in his greeting, and said to Tsunade, "I think, Tsunade-hime, we shall continue this conversation another time. I have all the information Homura and myself need right now." As she turned, however, after Tsunade's dismissal, the Elder did not walk off straight away. Instead, there was a small, bitter smile on her lips as she said to Kakashi, "This is all that is left of your Team Seven, is it then, Hatake-san? One girl?" Unconsciously, Kakashi reached forward to grip Sakura's shoulder, for her face had grown stormy upon the sight of Koharu as well. Koharu went to walk by them, and as she did she continued quietly, "Two gone, Kakashi; it was hardly worth giving you a team after all. Homura and myself will know better, next time."

"Hey—!" Everyone jumped at Sakura's voice, but Koharu raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it, child?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi warned her quietly. She shook him off.

"—don't you dare suggest this is Kakashi-sensei's fault! If anyone's to blame for Naruto's exile, then it's _you!_"

"With Naruto, yes, certainly you have the right to blame me, dear, but what about your other team mate? The Uchiha? He was hardly _our_ fault. There were signs, surely, that you would have caught before all others?"

Sakura looked stunned for a second, but then she regained her sombre composure. Kakashi's hand still rested on her shoulder. "Okay," she said, "maybe me and Kakashi-sensei didn't do enough with Sasuke. But we tried, we really did. And Naruto, Naruto did _everything _he could. So you can't blame us for that."

Sakura broke off, and Kakashi steered her away from Koharu, all the while sending the councillor a disapproving look that clearly said he agreed with his student even if he couldn't come outright and say so.

Tactful as always, Tsunade coughed pointedly, turning the attention back to her as Koharu slipped out of the door.

"Now," she said. "Thank you. Down to business." She thankfully did not draw any more attention to Sakura's outburst as, now Koharu had left, the girl was looking quite upset.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, Kakashi will be leading you on this latest mission as a replacement for Asuma whilst he is absent on his own task." They nodded. "Your mission is to aid the Daimyo of the Grass country. He has reason to believe that the Tsuchikage, whose land borders the Grass country, wants to get his hands on a scroll in the Daimyo's possession. This scroll is kept in a specially sealed room at all times, however it takes four men to keep the seal up. Your mission is to guard these four men, which is why Sakura will be joining you as Kakashi himself will patrol the Daimyo's house, as it is suspected that the Tsuchikage will send someone to retrieve the scroll very soon. Am I clear?"

All four young shinobi nodded again, and Kakashi answered with a short, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. It should take you two full days at most to travel to the Grass country, hopefully less. You are to get there as soon as possible, as the Daimyo does not know when exactly the ninja will arrive to take the scroll. The Daimyo will inform you more when you arrive."

"Hai!" The team turned to leave, thinking the meeting was over, but Tsunade stopped them.

"There is another issue," she told them. "As lower-ranked shinobi, you brats may not have much information involving mercenaries. I will leave the bulk of explanation to Kakashi," here she sent the Jounin a sideways smile, "he has a lot of experience with those thugs."

Kakashi nodded in reply, chuckling himself. "Much more than I would like, Tsunade-sama; you always throw them my way."

Tsunade shrugged. "I pay you well, don't I Hatake?" Kakashi had to admit that she did. Godaime turned her attention back to all of them. "Based on our collected data," she explained, "we've discovered that Iwa's mercenary missions are rising. The Tsuchikage is currently employing around five mercenaries, which is a high number for a large village like Iwagakure in itself. I myself only employ one or two at a time."

"That's good, isn't it?" Ino asked. "I mean, it gives his ninja a break! I'm sure we'd all like a break once in a while."

"That's not quite how it works, I'm afraid," Tsunade replied. "Not only is he employing more mercenaries than usual, but the stats also show that there is one which seems to be currently in his permanent employ." She paused for breath, noting how the four Chuunin were listening intently. Kakashi himself stood a little to the side, only taking in the important details. She shook her head to herself as she continued. "That old rock of a Kage must know that we other villages would pick up on it after a while, but he is getting so old now that he's inclined not to really care what we think is right or wrong." She glanced up again, to make sure everyone was still listening, and explained fully for the teens' benefit, "I wouldn't put it past the old man to be lazy, though, and simply hiring mercenaries to up his village's reputation for completed missions. However, there is also the fact that, in cases we've seen before, mercenaries have been hired to give the country's own ninja time to gather strength and to prepare for starting a war."

The four youths in front of her had fallen silent, but after a second, Chouji raised his hand and questioned, "What does this mercenary have to do with our mission, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled grimly. "I'm glad you asked, Chouji, because I was about to tell you that exact same thing. It is quite possible that this semi-permanent ninja will be the one sent after the Daimyo's scroll. You'll be able to tell if it's him because he won't be sporting traits of an Iwa-trained ninja, or any Iwa gear either." Her gaze then slipped across to meet Kakashi's pointedly. "If you do come across him, I want you to neutralise him, or kill him."

"Hai."

"Very good." With a weary sigh, Tsunade shooed them from her office with a short, "Dismissed. You leave immediately."

The unorthodox team assembled ten minutes later at the West gate of Konoha, the direction they were headed, and set off without a minute to spare. Minutes ticked by and, as they settled into the beginning of their journey, they were, for the most part, pretty quiet, with only the occasional word between them.

Judging by Tsunade's little speech, Kakashi guessed, they were still going over the information in their heads. She had been right; these still-fresh Chuunin didn't know much about the goings on outside the village walls, not really. Of course, it wasn't long then until one of the teens piped up, asking Kakashi to explain it more thoroughly to them.

"Why is Tsunade-sama so concerned over these mercenary, Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked. "I get that employing five or six is a bit excessive, but it's not enough to allow them to prepare for war, is it?"

Having known the questions would have been coming, Kakashi already had his answer at the ready. Glancing at Ino over the top of his orange Make Out novel, he shook his head before replying, "The Tsuchikage hiring mercenaries, by itself, would not bother us. However, it is the sheer number which he is getting through that does cause concern; he is hiring five mercenaries _each time_. And it's not just that; it's that recurring ninja as well. To date, this mercenary has carried out almost twenty consecutive missions for Iwagakure, and that _is_ a lot. That is a significant amount of free time Iwa's own ninja now have. _Twenty _missions are well above the average. Sometimes, mercenaries are lucky to get just one mission, or sometimes villages turn them away all together."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked suddenly, cutting in. Kakashi turned to look at her, and noted the way all four of the Chuunin were listening in. With a readying breath, the Jounin slowly put his smutty book away.

"Mercenaries," he then continued to explain, "on the whole, are viewed lower than ninja, some are viewed as scum. They do not belong to villages, and so they essentially _do not belong _to the world of shinobi. They can be anyone who has the skills and is looking for a job; tradesmen, former civilians, ex-ninja, rouge-ninja — Zabuza, if you remember Sakura, was one. A recent system has been put in place to try and help the mercenaries gain good reputation. They are given documentation, proof of their status as a legitimate mercenary, which they _must _hand over on employment; this document contains a number, unique to each mercenary. From there their employer can check up on the mercenary's history. However, some smaller villages still don't trust mercenaries, and as result a lot of them turned to bounty hunting, which is even more dangerous — for everyone."

"What exactly _is _it, then? Why is it so dangerous?"

"Bounty hunting is a dirty, underground scheme," the Hatake explained with a hint of distaste. "If someone wants someone else taken care of, but can't do it themselves or wish to remain anonymous, they can go through bounty hunters instead of mercenaries. They will offer up a reward, and pay a little extra to the hunters running the whole bounty scheme in return for advertisement. Typically, ninja wanted by these hunters are much stronger than the ninja a mercenary may come across on a mission, which is why the risk is so much higher. There is more chance of being killed, even if you're the one doing the hunting. All five Kages have a bounty on their heads, naturally, as well as a village's most outstanding shinobi. Jiraiya-sama will have a few bounties on his head, too, I'm sure. Konoha's Yellow Flash did, even before he became Yondaime, especially because we were fighting a war at the time."

Shikamaru had a small frown creasing his forehead as he listened. Having been a Chuunin for longer than the others, and having an overbearing mother that liked to shower him with unnecessary warnings, the Nara already knew a bit more than the rest of his team mates about mercenaries and bounty hunters; he still listened in, however, as it was relevant to the mission, and because just walking along without conversation was quite troublesome.

With an audaciously nonchalant little shrug, Kakashi continued in an ironically light manner, "Some people may even have a bounty just by association; I myself was trained up at an early age, because of my father's bounty-threat. One way to hurt a ninja like the White Fang is to go through his family and friends. Essentially, _anyone _could be up for hunting." The Hatake caught the sudden scared looks on their faces and chuckled. "But don't worry, bounty hunters rarely go for anyone in a Hidden Village — protection is too strong. That's why you don't see shinobi on assassination missions going for Tsunade every two minutes." There was a short lapse as he rethought his sentence, before adding with a short laugh, "Well, that _and _she's a strong Kage, of course."

The Chuunin were relieved by the Hatake's words, but that didn't stop them all exchanging dubious looks behind his back – Kakashi really didn't know how to address certain subjects with much reassurance sometimes. Sighing, Sakura rolled her eyes. That was just like her sensei.

"Now then!" The Jounin announced as calm settled around him again. "If we pick up the pace, we can be at our location in just two days! Considering the distance the enemy will have to travel as well, we shall arrive with time to spare, I should think."

"Right!"

...

Naruto was feeling extremely pleased with himself. He arrived at the Daimyo's house a day ahead of schedule, and it looked as if he was to meet little resistance. He grinned to himself; the Tsuchikage had been right in his assumption – the Daimyos outside help had not yet arrived, and as such he only had a select few ninja from his personal household guarding the wanted item.

Already having crept close, the blonde was crouched low in the shrubbery of the Daimyo's garden – being in Grass country, there were many long, tall reeds and plants to conceal one's self in. This time, Naruto knew, would not be like the last mission he was given involving a Daimyo. This time, no disguises were involved, no trickery; this time, _he _was the enemy; he had to simply get in, grab the scroll, and scarper back to the Tsuchikage. That was it. Simple. And all that stood in his way were a few Grass ninja.

Deciding there was no time to hesitate, the Jinchuuriki began to act. His first move was to extract the blueprints he had been given, and scope out just where exactly the scroll would be. And sure enough, just as the Tsuchikage had said, there was a small annex connected to (of all the cliché places) the Daimyo's study. Naruto rolled his eyes, and stuffed the prints back in his backpack. Luckily, it was not far from his current position, and at the moment the only guard Naruto could spot was a young woman bearing the Grass headband, pacing dutifully back and forth along the sheltered patio.

Now, Naruto, by all means, was a lucky guy. Of all the times he'd been on a mission, he could count the number of times things hadn't eventually worked out to his favour on one hand. However, for all the basics that had been drilled into his head again and again and again (_and _once more after that), it had never occurred to Naruto to learn the technique to hide his chakra, even when Jiraiya had told him time and again, "You're going to need to learn it one day!", and with all cruel irony intended, _now _he needed it.

The blonde cursed – it looked like that he would have to go about this the old school way, at least until he'd judged just how many guards there were and if he could take them. Of course, impatient as ever, he didn't like the idea much; for a moment he wished he had Kakashi with him, so he could let the Jounin take care of the stealth work and just barge right in like he was accustomed to doing.

Nonetheless, Naruto was once again regrettably reminded just how alone he was, and immediately he tried to push the thought from his mind with a bitter growl. He turned his attention back to the female guard, aware that if he continued to stall for much longer, his window of opportunity might well be gone. Leaning forwards intently, the ex-Konoha ninja held his breath, and counted. Twelve. Twelve seconds for the woman to get from one end of the porch to the other before she twisted on her heel. That meant that once she reached the corner nearest him and turned, he had just under twelve seconds to get up behind her and strike.

With bated breath, Naruto watched intensely, a hunter fixated on his prey, whilst the foreign kunoichi strolled closer and closer to his position. He counted off her steps in his head, _'Three steps… two steps… one… turn! Go!' _The woman turned on her heel with a smart twist of her frame, and as quite as her shadow, Naruto leapt forwards onto the wooden planks. He winced as his feet made the softest _clack_, but realised his chance as the ninja paused in her pacing at the slight noise. She glanced side to side, but did not turn around straight away, and Naruto, spotting the golden moment, pressed right up behind her; before she could even react to the sudden presence, his hand came chopping down into the back of her neck.

There was a soft gasp, and then the young woman fell with a soft flump to the floor. Naruto managed to catch her under the arms before she collapsed all the way, saving both the unconscious kunoichi from further injury, and himself from possibly being discovered at the loud thump her dead weight would have made. It was only once he had hauled the girl off the porch and into hiding in the nearby greenery that Naruto realised he would not be able to create a disguised clone to replace her. He cursed. If anyone stumbled across the unguarded perimeter, then his time would be further limited. There was nothing for it now, though, because the shortened time he now had between that moment and the woman's discovery still bought him more time than uncovering his chakra signature to create a clone would – he would be discovered straight away, which made the clone's diversion pointless to begin with.

Taking a steadying breath, calming the nerves that were now beginning to climb through his gut and into his chest, Naruto simply dusted off his hands and resolved to go about his work faster; time now took precedence over stealth. Whipping out a few kunai as he cracked a door open as quietly as he could, Naruto left behind the outside and slipped into the den of his enemy, filled with the stuffy air of apprehension.

From what he had quickly memorised of the layout plans, and the Tsuchikage's own words, the blonde recalled that the Daimyo's study should be down the hallway from where he now stood, and then "the second door down the corridor to the first left". He ran through the pathway in his head, trying not to get confused.

Suddenly, something touched his leg. Naruto jumped with a muffled curse, and span wildly round, kunai raised to parry an attack heading towards his— oh. "Kitty!" Naruto breathed in relief at the furry little animal, its tiny paw still outstretched from where it had tapped him curiously. "Don't _do _that!" The small cat just looked up at the yellow, whiskered giant, blinked, and then mewed quietly. Naruto winced. "Scram!" he muttered loudly, waving a hand at it. The cat didn't move, and Naruto humphed and turned away. "Fine," he said, "Do what you want."

It turned out that what the kitten wanted was to follow him softly down the hallway, letting out a quiet mew every so often, as if trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto pointedly ignored the little fuzzball; he was on a mission, dammit! There was no time to pet animals!

In no time at all, Naruto had reached the corner of the hallway, where the corridor he needed branched off into the depths of the house. The Jinchuuriki paused, and slid down the wall at his back, thinking. As he did so, the kitten began to rub up against his knee, purring for attention. Naruto swatted at it absent-mindedly. It was quite possible that the other ninja were guarding the doorway, which meant if he just toddled round the corner, the game would be up already; he had to peek round the corner somehow.

Unfortunately, Naruto knew that that 'somehow' involved a small, compact mirror that Kaede had let him borrow just for this purpose. His eyebrow twitched as he drew it out, because he could see Kaede's giggling face as she imagined him using it. It was... pink. With flowers painted on it. Naruto flipped it open in defeat, only to smack a hand to his head in embarrassment. "Oh, for the love of…" It wasn't _just _a mirror at all. It was Kaede's foundation compact, complete with application pad. Naruto's teeth gritted painfully tight as a vein in his forehead ticked. He would make Kaede pay for this when he got back.

Still, a girl's makeup mirror was better than no mirror, and with silent movements, Naruto held it close to the floor and angled it around the corner. The kitten sniffed at his hand, and licked it with a rough tongue. Naruto's hand tickled, but he didn't dare move it. Sure enough, as he wiggled the mirror's view slightly to the right, two more ninja came into view, one standing by the doorway, and one lounging lazily upon the floor. Naruto cursed. Just how was he supposed to get past them? He had to make a distraction.

The cat mewed again.

Down the hallway, the lazy man's head perked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked his partner, who glanced down at him from his position by the door, and gave him a sceptical look.

"Hear what?" he replied. "You must've been daydreaming. I don't hear— hang on."

There came the sound again; it was a muffled, hollow tap, tap, tap. Both ninja were suddenly on their feet, suspicious. Then, suddenly, the kitten came bounding round the corner, lashing playfully at an unravelling role of bandage. It was mewing happily. The second ninja blinked in surprise, and took a few steps forward.

"Aww," he said with a little laugh. "It's just the Lord's cat, come here little guy…"

His friend, however, was staring in confusion at the reel of bandage, its frayed ends straggling on the floor. "Now where could he have gotten that?" he muttered to himself, before he suddenly let out an alarmed yell. "Wait! It's—!" But as he lurched forward to grab his friend by the arm, drawing senbon simultaneously from his holster, something small, cold and round suddenly hit him in the face. He was caught off balance, and the forceful momentum tipped him backwards slightly, before the ball suddenly exploded in his face with a large bang. It was a smoke bomb.

The ninja gave out a strangled, gasping cry as the hot smoke stung his eyes harshly, and his friend didn't fare much better, whipping round on his heel at the man's cry just as the thick smoke crashed into his form and engulfed the whole corridor.

Naruto slipped round the corner with a sly grin, thinking his enemy would be too shaken to stop him in the split second it would take him to reach the door he needed. However, it seemed he wouldn't get off that easy, as suddenly there was the sharp hiss of metal through the air, and a flock of shuriken came bursting from the deep-coloured smoke. The blonde cursed, and ducked to one side as he threw his own kunai to deflect them. It looked like he wasn't going to get this done as easily as he'd hoped. Still, as he'd now been discovered, he could let loose with his jutsu.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran through familiar seals at a practised speed. With a sense of relief to be able to use his chakra again, he yelled out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Immediately, his familiar clone jumped up by his side, and without any direction, leapt into the smoke, which was slowly but surely beginning to clear. Naruto himself hung back, acutely aware that he didn't yet know the enemies' capabilities. He could see shadows darting through the lingering smoke now, and heard the close scrapes of metal clashing as his clone surged forward, half-blind, to meet the foreign ninja. It was not long until the quicker of the two enemy shadows darted forward beneath a wide blow from the clone, and, with a quick slash at the clone's midriff, the enemy managed to disperse the fake-Naruto into smoke.

Naruto winced as he felt a twinge upon the clone's defeat, and imagined it as sympathy pain. He barely paid it any heed, however, because now the bomb's diversion had cleared and the two Kusa-nin fixed their eyes upon him. Naruto stiffened into a guarded stance, staring back determinedly at them as his knuckled tightened around the weapons in his fists. One ninja leered at him with heavily lidded eyebrows, wielding a customised bowed kunai in his hands. The ex-Konoha shinobi recognised him as the man who had been standing at the door, and immediately pegged him as a close-range fighter, judging by the eager look on his face and the extra plates attached to his ninja gloves, covering from his second to third knuckles, and efficiently reinforcing his punch. From his peripheral vision, Naruto eyed them wearily, anticipating the painfully hard punch those plates would enhance.

"Well," the second ninja cut into his thoughts suddenly, "someone who fights with clones doesn't usually reveal themselves so early into a battle."

Naruto shrugged at the second enemy's cool statement, his eyes darting to the man hanging back. "Guess I'm not your usual kind of fighter."

"No..." the ninja replied with a tone of disdain, eyeing Naruto's bright orange clothes. "I can see that. You're not exactly dressed for optimum stealth, especially for what should be a stealth mission... you're here for the scroll?"

_BAM! _Naruto leapt forward suddenly, not bothering with an answer to bring a warning. He sunk his fist into the short-rangeninja's gut. The man grunted in surprise, but moved back with the blow and lessened its impact, gripping Naruto by the wrist. Naruto brought his other hand round, anticipating this, and brought it up sharply from beneath the ninja's limb, jarring his elbow in the wrong direction and simultaneously twisting his hand free. He brought his foot up as he took a steadying step backwards and aimed a quick, crude kick at the man's knees. His enemy was too fast at recovering, though, and snapped a rough hand around Naruto's ankle before yanking the appendage hard towards him, causing Naruto to ungracefully lose his balance.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he fell to the ground, his head cracking none-too-gently into the floor. He barely hand time to blink before a yell came from his right, and the second ninja came into play. A water bullet slammed into his side as he struggled to hurry to his feet, and as soon as it struck him he knew that the second ninja relied upon suiton jutsu. He narrowly avoided another hit as he threw himself to his feet and ducked to the side. In a spilt second, he retaliated with a flurry of shuriken, slicing through the approaching water missiles and splitting their trajectory. Water droplets splattered against his face, and he shook his head to clear his eyes.

Suddenly, the first ninja was right in front of him, bearing down imposingly with a large blade in his hand. Naruto only just managed to catch the blade with his own kunai, parrying the majority of the blow, but the momentum of the large weapon was too great to be fully repelled and the tip of the glinting steel dug painfully into the blonde's shoulder. A small trickle of blood blossomed against his orange jacket.

Naruto's breath hitched in pain, and in the split second that he winced and his hold shuddered, the enemy drew back and landed a reinforced punch straight into the Jinchuuriki's ribcage. Naruto let out a sharp cry, and he swore he heard a rib crack as pain jolted through his torso. He fell to the floor as a swift chop to the injured shoulder and a simultaneous heel-swipe to the ankle. He thudded down with a sickening grate from his ribs, and he was winded twice over on his harrowing impact with the floor. Stars of pain burst and twinkled in front of his eyes, his vision blurring at the exact moment that it was crucial he see the next blow coming.

The Kusa-nin above him had drawn out his short sword-like blade once more, and with a cry of triumph and not a moment of hesitation, he jabbed the deadly point straight down into Naruto's stomach. But, instead of the expected gut-wrenching, strangled scream, there was a hollow and quite unsatisfactory thunk. The ninja blinked and did a double take, and suddenly the Naruto below him became a log in a puff of smoke.

"_Rasengan!_"

The spiralling ball of cyclonic chakra smashed into the enemy's back and drilled into his skin, scorching it and propelling the man across the battered hallway to crash and skid along the hard floor. So eager and intent had he been on Naruto's defeat, that he had been blindsided by the most basic of all ninja training techniques: the replacement jutsu.

Breathing heavily, quiet fell upon the scene, and Naruto, after a short pause to gather his willpower and grip his ribs against their pain, plodded cautiously forward to peer down at the defeated enemy, to make sure he was out for the count. He was. Naruto even had the nerve to snort, "Amateur!"

If the enemy was an amateur, however, Naruto was just plain idiotic, because it was only a full five seconds later that he remembered the second ninja. Cursing, he spun as fast as his bruised body would let him, ready to fend off a surprise attack - but found no one. The hall was empty, and that was a bad sign. Naruto growled in apprehension; he must have slipped off to find back up, and not knowing when exactly he scarpered, that gave him very little time.

He sped towards the now unguarded door, ripping it open with the hand that wasn't damming up his ribs against a flood of pain. With what was undoubtedly convenience, the scroll Naruto had been sent to retrieve was just lying there in the centre of the room, placed upon a very regular looking table. What's more, the room was empty; a part of Naruto had been expecting more resistance. Shrugging it off, however, aware that he was now on a very short deadline, the blonde shinobi moved forwards to take the scroll. As he reached it, however, a thought struck him. His hand paused in the air, relinquished back to his side. This was not the scroll he was after. He didn't know how he knew it with such certainty, but he did. Instead, he let the thought stay with him, and he dropped to his knees. Intuition was whispering in his ear, and he crawled beneath the table and began to prise apart the floorboards.

He didn't worry about the grinding and the splintering cracks that the floorboards made as he pulled them up, because almost immediately he spied what he was looking for - a second scroll, much smaller than the decoy, innocently nestled beneath the floor. Grinning triumphantly, Naruto picked it up and shuffled from beneath the table. Kneeling and slipping the scroll into his jacket, he said to himself, "Underneath the underneath, right Kakashi?"

Suddenly, there was a harsh yell in the near distance, and the stamp of hurried feet as the enemy rushed towards his position. Naruto leapt to his feet immediately bolted for the window, realising that he had no more time to waste. He crashed through the pane of glass with all the elegance of an elephant, and hit the ground running. He sped off in what anyone else would consider the wrong direction, but Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. The Tsuchikage had told him that, under no circumstances, was he to let slip any indication of who sent him, even though Iwagakure was already a prime suspect - it was so, Naruto guessed, the Tsuchikage could deny any connection to him if he was caught. Naruto understood completely, and was once again reminded of how disposable he had become.

He didn't dwell on that fact, though; he had more pressing matters at hand. He quickly took off in the opposite direction to Iwagakure, darting off across the Daimyo's neatly trimmed garden, over the fenced boundary, and into the bordering trees at the back. He bounded into the treetops, feeling the branches whip coldly against his face and twigs snap as they snagged on his clothes. He could feel presence of the gaining enemy behind him; he couldn't tell how many of them there were, but he knew that these ninja would pose a harder threat than the first ninja had. His ribs twinged harshly at the memory, but other than that, adrenalin was dulling the persistent ache.

He ran hard along the branches, but Naruto knew that they were going to catch him soon. So he stopped trying to escape. He stamped down hard on one tree and twisted on his heel, whipping out kunai as he turned. He hurled his weapons towards the human-shaped flashes he now saw between the leaves. There was the unsettlingly close clash of parrying blows, and he could even hear the occasional cruel laugh, "We've got him now!"

Suddenly, without much warning, they were upon him. There were ten of them, circling him as he braced his footing, his muscles twitching with the tension. His mind went blank, faced with this many foes, and all that was left running through his mind was the determined mantra, _'Come on then, come get me, come on!' _His knuckles tightened so hard that they were white as he curled his hands into fists. _'Come on, come on, come on!'_

The Grass ninja must have sensed his impatience, because no sooner had Naruto thought this, nine of them leapt forward as one, leaving behind what must be the leader. A storm of shuriken hurtled towards the blonde from the left, and he ducked to avoid their spinning forms - stooping right into the path of a roundhouse kick. The tip of assailant's boot clipped Naruto round the temple, and he staggered sideways under the blow. He brought his arms up in defence as he stumbled, blocking the punch he saw coming at him from the corner of his eye, but with his footing unbalanced he was thrown forcefully to earthen ground. He crashed into a scattering of leaves jagged twigs with a loud cry; he had momentarily forgotten about his already-injured ribs, which he was sure by now were shattered into a million pieces. He had to wonder just what the hell he had been thinking, to stop and face these guys head on.

One of his enemies landed over him suddenly, gazing down at him with humour in his eyes. This was the leader, Naruto recognised. He had come to gloat already. Naruto growled up at him, struggling to push himself up with bruised hands and a searing pain across his chest. The man chuckled.

"Looks like you got on the wrong side of Kouji," he said with genuine amusement.

"I kicked_ Kouji's_ ass!" Naruto bit back.

The ninja raised a thick eyebrow. "Oh? All you did was catch him off-guard and knock him out for a while." He smirked. "What we're about to do, kid - _that's _kicking ass." He raised a hand, no doubt to form a handsign, but a short bark of laughter, wheezed though it was, paused him in his tracks.

Naruto laughed again. "You think?" he asked. Then he disappeared in a small puff of vapour.

The Kusa leader's frustrated roar echoed around the trees, but his voice was cut off by a resounding cry from the surrounding canopy, "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" A large cloud of smoke filled the air, and when it cleared, there stood a rather imposing scene - Naruto, surrounded by no less than twenty-nine of his counterparts. The Grass ninja were now outnumbered, three to one; seeing this, a few of subordinate looked uneasy, however their leader simply scoffed.

"Shadow clones?" he asked. "An advanced technique; however, with that many clones splitting your chakra, all you've achieved is weakening yourself and making your defeat that much quicker!"

Naruto just laughed right back, and as one his clones leapt from the trees, falling down upon his enemies like rain. For a moment the Kusa-nins were caught unprepared, not expecting the sheer amount of fighting power Naruto still had after separating his chakra between his clones, but after a moment they were on top of the situation once again, and Naruto had his work cut out for him.

He himself had been marked by the leader, and with gruelling, horrible pressure in his chest and pain shooting through his ribs, Naruto was having a hard time, even with his clones. He dodged to the left as the ninja spat out a thick gush of mud, splashing across the side of his face. As he dodged, his clone darted forward and aimed a hefty punch at his enemy's face. The man caught his clone's fist easily, and threw him away into the forest, where he smashed into the trunk of an old tree, exploding in a burst of smoke. Naruto then signalled to his other clone, and they rushed forwards. His clone aimed to dig a kunai deep into their enemy's gut, whilst Naruto himself leapt over the Kusa-nin to land behind him, immediately slamming his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Gamatatsu popped neatly existence in front of him, and as he spotted Naruto, a wide grin spread across the toad's face and he cried, "Yay! I get to play, I get to play!"

Naruto slammed a hand across the young toad's mouth, and immediately silenced him by saying, "Quiet, Gamatatsu! We've got work to do, alright? Remember that jutsu Ero-sennin was teaching us? Well now's the perfect time to try it out!" Gamatatsu gave what Naruto distinguished as a happy yell from behind the blonde's hand. Naruto let his hand fall.

He glanced at his enemy, who was still preoccupied with his clone's onslaught of taijutsu. He pointed to the man, and began to summon his chakra. "Ready, Gamatatsu?"

Two minutes later, the Kusa-nin was caught by surprise as there came a hoarse cry cutting through the crowded air, "_Fuuton: Gama Teppou! _Toad Gun!" A pointed, swirling jet of water blasted through the clearing, pulsing with the combined chakra of Naruto and Gamatatsu. It ripped through the crowd of fighting ninja, throwing a number of them unconscious, to the ground. The leader of their team only just managed to dive out of the way himself, and upon seeing his injured subordinates he let out a roar of anger. He dove towards Naruto with his hands outstretched, reaching to snap his neck.

Naruto readied himself for a quick counter-move, and as the man crashed into him, he swung his leg up to kick out at the ninja's head. However, his sudden move was not successful, and his ankle was snapped up by the man's hand. The Kusa-nin quickly turned as Naruto struggled, and threw the boy over his shoulder. Naruto crashed into the ground with a painful cry, the pain in his ribs jolting back to him with a loud crack. Somewhere, he heard Gamatatsu's distressed cry, and realised something bad was about to happen. The Kusa-nin was on him in a second, his leg swinging down in an axe-kick to bury his heel in Naruto's already-shattered ribs. Naruto winced, and shut his eyes. It was too late to stop the blow from falling.

But the blow never came. A second passed, then two more, and Naruto opened his eyes to find the Kusa-nin frozen in place above him, his wide eyes darting from side to side, confused. Naruto gasped breath into his lungs, flinching at the vice-like pressure in his chest; scrabbled painfully from below the man, shakily on his feet and glanced around wildly. Just what was going on?

Suddenly, there was someone behind him, and he tried to twist quickly and pull a kunai from his pouch - but he staggered and cried out in pain. A hand caught him.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it very well. He looked up into a familiar face, and he could scarcely believe what he was seeing.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi helped him stand upright, hooking his hands underneath Naruto's arms. Naruto winced at the tugging on his frame, and the Jounin asked again, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto gasped, out of breath from his battle. After a minute, though, he regained his breath, and straightened up to take a glance around. "What are you doing here?" Before Kakashi could reply, however, another voice answered him.

"We could ask you the same thing."

For a moment, Naruto thought it was the Kusa-nin talking, for he suddenly twisted jerkily on his heel and began staggering away; but then his gaze drifted past the foreign ninja, following the shinobi's stretching shadow, to where it connected to another pair of feet - feet that were walking steadily towards them both.

"You're very troublesome, you know," Shikamaru continued, oblivious to Naruto's dumbstruck stare. "We just settle down for a rest and you start making a racket up ahead, forcing me and Kakashi to come rescue you."

The comment caused Naruto to pout suddenly. "Like hell I needed rescuing!" he objected obstinately.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked sceptically. "So if I poked you in the ribs right now, you _wouldn't _scream in agony?"

The Jinchuuriki winced at the mere thought, and mumbled sheepishly how he could've taken the guy. Shikamaru supressed an amused smile. He was glad to see some things hadn't changed. Kakashi seemed to be thinking the same thing, because there was a smile lingering in his uncovered eye as he took the blonde by the arm. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"You look tired, Naruto," the Hatake said by way of explanation. "Come back with us. Let us fix you up."

A look of relief washed over Naruto's features for a second, before he gestured suddenly to the enemy ninja, still attached to Shikamaru's shadow. "What about this guy?" he asked. "If I don't take care of him here, he's gunna be on my ass the second my back is turned."

Kakashi glanced back to the enemy ninja, looking unconcerned. "Don't you worry about him, Naruto. You head back to camp with Shikamaru; I'll incapacitate this guy and catch up with you in a jiffy."

Naruto hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Okay," he agreed. "You win; I could sure use a few friendly faces."

With that, Shikamaru released his hold on the enemy. The Kusa-nin immediately let out a furious cry, launching himself at Naruto, but Kakashi easily caught him by the midriff and threw him away.

"Go on," he told the two younger ninja at his back. "I'll take care of this guy and meet you back at the camp."

Shikamaru nodded in reply. "C'mon, Naruto, it's not far. Do you need any help?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm already healing. Just need to rest up a bit." As he and Shikamaru merged into the trees and left the budding fight behind, the blonde surreptitiously patted his jacket, feeling the familiar scroll-shaped lump in his pocket.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Naruto feeling suddenly slightly awkward. After a moment or two, though, he broke the silence with, "So who else is with you? Ino and Chouji, I guess?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course. Kakashi's our team leader on this job as Asuma's off on his own mission." He cast a sideways glance at the blonde, who was rubbing his ribs gingerly. After a breath, he continued tentatively. "Sakura's with us too."

Naruto slowed to a stop, a look of trepidation crossed his face. He glanced sideways at Shikamaru. "Is she, um… Is she, maybe, just a bit…?"

"Angry?" Shikamaru supplied helpfully, providing Naruto with a knowing glance. Naruto flinched slightly. He knew Sakura must be feeling terrible – abandoned, now by both her teammates. Shikamaru laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry," was all he said.

They emerged from the trees quite suddenly, and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Sakura, Ino and Chouji were gathered around a small fire, waiting for a pan of water to boil. Sakura, simply by chance, had her back to him: it was Ino and Chouji who saw the blonde first. They glanced up, expecting to welcome back Shikamaru and Kakashi, and instead their mouths dropped open in shock.

Ino half-rose from her seat. Sakura blinked at her blonde rival. "Ino?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"…Naruto," she said.

Sakura span in her seat so fast that Naruto was surprised she didn't fall from the rock she was sat on. Naruto didn't say a word as his ex-teammate rose from her seat on weak legs; he could see her hands trembling as she moved closer. Her green eyes bored almost pleadingly into his, silently asking him a thousand questions. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, anything, just to make that sad look vanish.

A sheepish laugh emitted from his lips, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan," he said.

She stopped inches from him, so close he could feel her breath on his, and the disbelieving whisper of her voice was loud against his eardrums.

"Naruto…?" she asked quietly, shaking her head. "You're…? How — how did you…? _Why_ did you…?" Suddenly, her surprise gave way with a shout. She smacked his hand back down to his side. "_You_ _**ass, **__Naruto!" _Her fist collided with his chest and she began to jab at him with her finger. "Just what they hell were you _thinking? _Leaving us without a proper explanation! _Leaving me with just a damn note?_" And she shoved him hard in the shoulder, trying hard to blink away furious tears that were pricking at her eyes.

Naruto toppled back with a yelp and a thud. He flinched and gripped at his side with a grimace, at the same time glancing up accusingly at Shikamaru, who was trying only slightly to hide the amused smirk creeping across his face. "Shikamaru! I thought you said she wasn't mad!"

The Nara just shrugged. "I never specifically said anything of the sort," he replied casually. Then he bent to hook his hand around Naruto's elbow and hoisted him back to his feet.

Suddenly, two familiar arms wrapped around his neck, and Naruto found himself hugging Sakura close to him. He could feel her hiccupping slightly into his shoulder as she murmured, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Naruto smiled deceptively as he reassured her, "Just about."

She pulled back as she heard the slight wince covered up in his voice. "You're hurt." She didn't need to guess, she had felt his battered ribs as she had pulled his close. She sighed as he smiled sheepishly again. "Well," she said, "just like usual I guess!"

Even though he protested, saying the Kyuubi's chakra was already patching him up, Sakura insisted on sitting him down and healing him up herself. He didn't resist for long; he was starting to feel the strains of battle weakening his limbs, and he was glad to sit down and rest. He hadn't been able to let his guard down properly for a long while.

He zoned out for a while after that, staring into the fire and fighting off the urge to sleep where he sat. Sakura didn't leave his side, and he was reluctant to leave her as well; he told her many things about what he had been up to – all but a few key points – and in return she told him about everyone back in Konoha. He was happy for a long time, sitting there among familiar faces. He was able to shake off the loneliness and dogged watchfulness that had been slowly creeping up upon him. Until the return of Kakashi, he felt at home again; he could ignore his current life.

Kakashi returned silently, and if he had been approaching them from behind, Naruto had no doubt he wouldn't have known he was there. He emerged silently from the trees, clearing his throat slightly to announce his presence. Sakura looked up at him, and a smile spread across her face with relief.

"Sensei!" she said, "You were gone far longer than Shikamaru told us you would be! We were beginning to think you'd got lost."

Slowly, Kakashi shook his head. "No, I wasn't lost. I just had to make a short side-track to do with our mission." Something in his voice, a queer, puzzling tone, made the others on his team frown. Naruto felt a soft prickle of unease clamber up his spine.

"What sort of side-track?" Shikamaru asked the Hatake carefully. "What happened?"

Kakashi strolled closer, giving off a juxtaposing, calm appearance. "Nothing really," he replied with a casual shrug. "I just had a little chat with your friend, Naruto. Turns out he and his team are the Grass Daimyo's personal guard. Bit of a coincidence, I thought. So I went on ahead and paid a visit to the Lord, to see if our mission specifications had already changed."

Naruto felt a net forming around him as he sat amid his former village comrades. He could feel his former sensei tugging at the figurative strings, pulling them tighter and tighter around him. His head was down, and he avoided Kakashi's knowing gaze. His hands were clenched apprehensively on his knees. Sakura, from the corner of her eye, noticed his rigid figure, and cast a questioning glance between the former student and master.

"How could our mission have changed, Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji broke in, he and Ino still puzzled.

Shikamaru, however, was already putting two and two together, and it was he who answered them. "It's now a retrieval mission," he explained before Kakashi could reply. "His guard were chasing after the scroll," he continued. "Weren't they, Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave only the slightest of nods, but did not confirm Shikamaru's deduction any further than that. Instead, he said quietly, "Naruto, I'm afraid I'll be taking that scroll from you now."

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	14. Chapter 012

I give you, Chapter Twelve! Thank you for your constant support and patience! **:)**

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

The realisation hit the rest of the Konoha ninja like boulders amid a rockslide. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, glancing from her sensei to her friend.

"Naruto?" She reached out to touch his shoulder when no response came.

Naruto didn't lift his head. His eyes were in shadow, and he appeared frozen in place, his hands clenching in his lap. He could feel Kakashi's gaze burning intensely into him, and he was sure the veteran ninja could hear his heart beating hard against his rib cage. Each was waiting for the other to move.

Kakashi took a slow step closer.

Naruto leapt to his feet with a yell, hurling the canteen of water in his lap towards the Konoha Jounin. Water spiralled from its open top and splattered to the ground, stray droplets hissing menacingly as they were entrapped by the fire's flaming tongues.

Kakashi swatted the canteen from the air with the back of his hand, as if it was nothing but an annoying fly, and brought his hand back with a snap to grab Naruto by the wrist. The blonde had dived towards him, flinging a hastily clenched fist at the Hatake's nose, hoping to catch him off guard with a quick attack. He should've known better of his sensei, though; nothing ever caught Kakashi by surprise, not when it counted.

The Jounin caught his wrist with a sure hand, and yanked his ex-student towards him roughly; Naruto toppled slightly and stumbled forwards. Suddenly, Kakashi's knee slammed into his stomach. He coughed, lurching to the side; Kakashi's elbow smashed down between his shoulder blades – Naruto may have been his former student, but his mission took priority over compassion.

Watching them, Sakura gasped at the pain she saw flash across Naruto's face; she didn't know what she should do. What _could _she do? She couldn't go against her sensei. There was a sick feeling rising in her throat; what was Kakashi doing? That was his student!

But before she could do anything, there was a hand on her arm, and Ino was whispering next to her, "Don't worry, Sakura. You know Kakashi won't really hurt him."

She blinked sideways at her rival, and bit back the uncertainty she felt; her hand to her lips, as if pushing back a wail of anxiety, she said, "I hope you're right, Ino." She turned back to the scene in front of her, just in time to see Naruto fall to the ground with a thud, wincing.

All credit to the blonde, he hit the ground and immediately rolled to the side, springing back to his feet with more dexterity than Kakashi remembered him having. The Hatake moved one leg back to steady himself as Naruto leapt towards him with a steely grit in his eyes, resigned to the fight.

Kakashi brought up a palm and shoved away Naruto's returning fist, quickly shifting his centre of gravity to catch the leg swinging up into his stomach. For a split second, his eyes met Naruto's, but then Naruto puffed out of existence in a burst of smoke.

Feeling his fist jerk to a close around nothing but space, Kakashi span on instinct, whipping a kunai from his pouch and deflecting the sudden flurry of shuriken slicing through the air towards him. Their sharp points flashed in the light flickering through the forest canopy, and the clangs of metal meeting metal rang in the Jounin's ears as he batted the weapons away.

The last shuriken quivered dangerously as it crashed down into the ground, and before Kakashi could react, still following the momentum of his last lunge, he felt an elbow dig hard into his lower back; he grunted, but didn't stagger under the blow. Instead, he lashed out backwards with his heel, and caught Naruto hard in the knee. He heard Naruto hiss out a curse, before the tell-tale noise of a clone dispersing punctured the sound. Two other clones its place, leaping at Kakashi with a cry of purpose. Kakashi fought them off with ease, and this time three clones took _their_ place.

The Jounin sighed, and stared the three clones down in sudden disappointment, before intoning to his left, "Why are you hanging back, Naruto? This isn't like you. You don't just let your clones do the dirty work."

Naruto himself crouched behind a tree a small way away, grunting in irritation. Kakashi knew exactly where he was, of course he did, but nonetheless, the blonde didn't give himself away.

"You know full well," the middle clone answered his former sensei, "that I don't want this."

The Copy ninja shook his head slowly, almost regretfully. "I have to take the scroll back, Naruto. You know that."

"But I don't want to fight you!" The clone cried out. "I mean, that's just messed up!"

Suddenly a scowl of anger flashed across Kakashi's face. "You're on your own now, Naruto!" The Jounin barked. "You don't get to choose who to fight!" And in a flash, all three of Naruto's clones exploded from existence. Naruto gasped and stumbled off his knees, but he couldn't escape the sharp blow that caught him in the jaw. His head rebounded off the tree inches from him, the smell of wet bark assaulting his nose, and he felt a hand grab him by the collar, throwing him back into the clearing. Naruto hit the ground with a harsh, heavy smack, and he cried out angrily, tasting a hint of blood in the back of his throat. He shuddered, and rolled onto his side.

Kakashi was standing a few feet from him, looking down at his prone form expectantly. "Get up." He demanded shortly.

Naruto looked up at him with a mixture of irritation and confusion on his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded of his sensei. "You could've taken the scroll just then!"

However, his teacher just continued to stare down at him. "Get up," he said again. "I'm teaching you a lesson."

Naruto gaped at the Jounin, before slowly, gradually, clambering to his feet. "Your lessons never used to be this harsh," the blonde grumbled before Kakashi silenced him with a short jab of his hand.

"You don't get to choose your fights out here, Naruto," he explained. "You know that, yet you expect me not to fight you. I'm on your side, you know — but as of right now, I'm your enemy. And I can easily kill you if you keep screwing around! So stop holding back, and fight!"

With that, Kakashi lurched forward, and delivered a swift kick to Naruto's navel. Naruto gasped in pain and surprise, and away to his right he heard Sakura cry out involuntarily; he didn't look at her. He stayed bent over for a few moments, catching his breath, and then slowly he met Kakashi's eyes with a scathing glare. He got the message loud and clear:

_Fight me._

With a feral yell, Naruto launched himself at the Jounin, unleashing a flurry of blows that put his usual speed to shame. He could hear nothing but the blood pounding in his ears. His feet dug into the ground as he pushed himself harder; he began to throw out fierce, jabbing punches that Kakashi had helped him develop long ago. Of course, Kakashi knew every move, every feint he made. But pretty soon, he guessed — no, he knew — Kakashi would slip.

He didn't have to hold out long. In a stroke of luck, Naruto managed to slam his heel into the Copy-nin's ankle, and the Jounin staggered. Seeing his chance, the blonde flicked a blade from his sleeve and thrust it downwards into Kakashi's shoulder; however, just in time, the older ninja managed to twist his torso, and the kunai only sliced past his skin, leaving a thin cut instead of a stab wound. Naruto, however, smirked. Kakashi's momentum twisted him to his left, and left him open for a fierce right hook to the jaw.

Kakashi swore as he was thrown backwards, and his back thudded with a hollow sound into the dirt. He rolled back to his feet with a well-practised precision, and began to chuckle. He rubbed the side of his face gingerly as he smiled at the Kyuubi vessel.

"Better," he said. "Much better." Then he let his hand drop. "But…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. There was a short tug on the back of his pants leg, and a soft fizz of a timed fuse. Before he could do anything to stop it, the stunner bomb exploded with a blast of heat, fire and pain.

Naruto collapsed to the floor with a strangled cry, feeling the skin of his calf singe and burn. He crashed into the ground, gripping at his leg, before he felt the pain overwhelm him. His vision tunnelled, and he pressed his cheek into the cold earth to slow the sudden dizziness that was encroaching upon him. He heard slow steps, and then saw Kakashi's feet treading across the ground towards him. He swore beneath his breath, and tried to clutch the scroll through his jacket. Even the curses in his head were growing faint and disjointed, though, and as he felt Kakashi prise his fingers from his bounty, he knew he had lost, and fainted.

...

Naruto's return to consciousness was slow, but painless. His eyes fluttered open with a tired groan, emanating from the depths of his dry throat. It took a few seconds before he realised someone was sat dutifully beside him. He blinked up at their familiar face, waiting as their features morphed into focus.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with an amused smile, evident by his upturned eye. "Welcome back." For just a small instant, Naruto was puzzled, but after another moment his brain caught up with him, and everything came flooding back. He winced as he became aware of the dull ache in his leg. Kakashi noticed the flinch, and reassured him, "Don't worry, you're already healed, it'll just take a while for residual pain to leave."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he dragged himself to a sitting position, before casting his ex-sensei a sideways glance. "You've taken my scroll, then?"

Kakashi nodded. "'Fraid so," he replied, "It's on its way back to the Daimyo as we speak."

The blonde ran a tired hand through his hair and tired not to think about how much the Tsuchikage had promised to pay him. "I needed that, you know."

"I know," Kakashi answered quietly. "I'm sorry." An uncomfortable silence threatened to fall, but then the Jounin began to chuckle. He rubbed his cheek. "You can slug pretty hard, you know. I think my jaw's bruised."

"Really?" Naruto asked, brightening up immediately at the thought of landing a good blow on his superior. He leaned forward eagerly, with a canine grin on his face. "Can I see?"

"No."

"Dammit!" He pouted slightly in disappointment, before growing serious again and sighing in defeat. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" he asked meaningfully. Naruto was about to say 'yes, of course!', but something in his throat just wouldn't let him get the words out. The Jounin sensed the hesitation, and he nodded knowingly. "What is it?"

Naruto cast him a sidelong glance, and for a moment he didn't reply. He was slightly suspicious, and Kakashi didn't know why. But then, he asked quietly, "Kakashi-sensei, what do you know… of poisons?"

Kakashi frowned, and for a second his grip on the blonde's shoulder tightened. "Why?" he asked. "You're not—?"

"Oh! No," Naruto replied hastily, shaking his head. "It's… someone else. I— I had hoped, with this mission's pay, I could get a remedy. But it's not that simple…"

There was a slightly guilty twinge in Kakashi's chest, but he brushed it off as he inquired with puzzlement, "Why not ask Sakura, Naruto? You know she's the main medic around here. I'm not sure I could help you."

Naruto shook his head earnestly. "It's complicated, Kakashi. Sakura-chan… I can't tell her. It would be too painful for her, for me. I…" he fixed Kakashi with an imploring gaze. "I need your help, sensei."

There was a peculiar sensation boiling in Kakashi's gut. Naruto's words, and the look upon his face, caused an ominous feeling to bubble into existence, and he almost wasn't sure what to say. But one look at Naruto's face told him what he should say.

"Of course, I'll try my best."

Naruto's face split into a wide, relieved smile. "Thank goodness," he said happily. "Thank you."

Kakashi just smiled in return, before he grew serious. "So," he asked, "What is it?"

Naruto, however, still denied him the information. "I can't tell you here," he replied. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you with me, only for a little while."

The Jounin responded to his words with a cautious look, but dutifully agreed. "Okay," he said. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, Kakashi was bidding a quick farewell to the rest of his team. "I'll be back in a day or so," he said. "Start back to Konoha without me, and I'll catch up." When they asked him what was going on, however, he just replied, "I'll be informing the Daimyo that we took care of his assailant, that's all. There's no point all of us going onward now there's no threat."

The team accepted his words without question, and bid him goodbye, but as Naruto and Kakashi left, the younger slipped his old sensei a sideways glance.

"And when do you expect to inform the Daimyo, Kakashi?" Naruto said with a short chuckle. "We're going in the wrong direction for that!"

Kakashi shrugged as they bounded through the trees. "I'll see to it on the way back. Now, are you going to tell me just what's going on? Or—" he added pointedly, "should I ask who?"

Naruto sighed, and averted his gaze. "Not just yet. Wait… wait until we get there," he replied. "Besides, I've no doubt you're already putting two and two together. Right, sensei?"

...

Kakashi didn't know what to think. He was actually speechless – well, almost. He stared with both shock and seriousness at his former student, almost not comprehending what he was saying.

"…You're sure it's Sasuke?" The Jounin asked. Naruto shrugged, trailing over the wood grains in the table with his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked the older shinobi. "It's not like Orochimaru would send someone out to get close to me; as far as that snake's concerned, I'm doing him a favour by distracting Akatsuki. Besides, if he _were _trying to pull something, how on earth would he know I would end up passing this way? Kaiya-san found him before I was even in this country. And what benefit would it be to him, to poison his prize student?"

Kakashi had to admit, the boy spoke sense. "So," the Hatake intoned. "Where is he?"

Naruto lowered his head and gritted his teeth, feeling almost ashamed for keeping his friend hidden away. "He's in the back room," the blonde said quietly. "He… He hasn't regained consciousness at all."

Kakashi's gaze was empathetic as he replied softly, "You know you can't expect him to have changed, Naruto."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I… I know, sensei, I just— nevermind." He stood from the table. "Come on." Kakashi rose dutifully from his seat and followed Naruto down the hall, towards the door at the very end. There was a heavy sense of quiet enveloping the room, and the sound of the door handle clicking open was loud in the muffled air. Naruto stepped wordlessly to the side and let Kakashi move into the room.

Sasuke was a stranger. Not literally, of course, because Kakashi could still remember his student; he could still remember the features of his face, could still remember the colour of his hair and skin, the shape of his jaw and the arrogance, the reserve, within his eyes. But Sasuke's eyes were closed, and his face was relaxed except for an uncomfortable, pinched grimace around the corners of his mouth. There was no fight in his posture, no distance in the way he held himself.

But it wasn't just because he was unconscious that these things stood out to Kakashi; the Jounin hadn't seen his former student in a number of years, and those years had shaped the youth far more than Kakashi could have thought. There were minute changes to even his sleeping form, and Kakashi doubted all of them were due to the poison coursing through his body.

Sasuke's face seemed paler, rings of fatigue deep-set around his eyes, and the blankets failed to hide the awkwardly prominent jut of his hips and torso. His lips were parted slightly in sleep, but were cracked around the edges. His arms were tucked closely about his sides, and his hands were clutching weakly at his coverlet. Bruises, dark but yellowing, stood out starkly on his forearms.

Kakashi sunk to his knees, brushing Sasuke's lank hair off his forehead, feeling the Uchiha's skin with the cool palm of his hand. He glanced over his shoulder. "How long has he been running a fever?" he asked the blonde hovering by the door.

Naruto shrugged slightly. "Ever since Kaiya found him. Once we figured it was snake venom, she was able to get a good enough antidote to bring it down, but it hasn't gone completely. I don't know what else I can do for him, sensei."

Kakashi nodded, taking the information in. "Let me see his wound?" he asked, already gently pulling the blankets down. Naruto moved around to Sasuke's other side, and folded back the covers from the bandaged wound on the Uchiha's thigh. Although Kaiya had obviously only changed the bandages that morning, there was already a dark, pinkish-yellow stain seeping through the crisp white of the cloth. Naruto grimaced with queasiness.

"Before we realised it was snake venom, the wound wouldn't close," he explained. "Now we've got a better remedy, the swelling's gone down, and Kaiya-san has managed to use medical tape to pull the flesh together, but it's only done so much good. The edges of the wound have begun to clot, but pus and other gunk is obviously still trying to get rid of the poison."

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, a concentrated frown pulling at his brow. He said to Naruto, "Get me a small bowl of warm water and some clean cloth; I'm going to have to undress and clean the wound to look at it properly." Naruto did as he was told, bringing the items to him in no time at all. He crouched back on Sasuke's other side, and watched Kakashi begin his work.

The Jounin unwound the soiled bandages with a smooth, fluid motion somewhere between a gentle pull and a sharp tug, the scabbing edges of the wound sticking to the dressing. Small droplets of fresh blood budded as the clots were torn open, and Kakashi had the dab them away with his damp rag. Once the bandage was off completely, the Hatake began to wipe away the wound's leakage and bent closer to inspect the weeping gash. With deft fingers, he peeled off a few strips of medical tape, placing them into the bin nearby.

"You should only tape up the edges of the wound at this stage," he told Naruto. "Because the body is still trying to expel the toxin, taping the wound up fully just makes things messier. Taping up the edges still coaxes the wound to begin to close, but allows the pus to do its job – quicker, in fact." Naruto nodded, paying careful attention. Kakashi was silent for a few more moments, his fingers prodding at Sasuke's flesh, observing the wound.

After a moment, he beckoned Naruto closer. "There," he said, "see how the pus has a bluish tinge? Combined with the intensity of Sasuke's fever, I can make a pretty accurate guess at the kind of poison that he's infected with."

The blonde's face lit up. "Really?" he asked. "It's that simple?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Luckily, yes," he said. "I'll write down the name of the antidote that should work. It's brewed from a combination of flowers indigenous to the mountains of Kumogakure, which produce antiseptic oils when crushed. It's costly, but it works."

Naruto began to laugh in relief, but then he stopped short, and his face fell. "Well, how much?" he asked with dread. "If it's a huge amount, I don't know how long it's going to take me to get that much. Is… Is there a chance he could die if I take too long?"

Kakashi sighed, crouching on his haunches. "It's possible," he said slowly, watching Naruto's face fall further as he surreptitiously reached into his pack. "…So I guess you need this more than I do."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at the all-too-familiar scroll in his former sensei's hand, and with a cry he leapt to his feet, jabbing his finger in the man's direction. "Kaka-sensei, you—! You lair! You said you'd already sent it back to the Daimyo!"

The Jounin placed the scroll upon the floor. "That's not of importance right this minute, Naruto," he said quickly, motioning the boy to sit back down. "Now, pay attention, this next bit's important too." Naruto sat down obediently, and leaned in closer. Kakashi indicated the wound with his fingers as he spoke. "Once the antidote's been administered – you'll have to do that twice a day for a while – this discharge from the wound will stop, and his fever will cool down. Once that happens, Naruto, the pus won't be protecting the open flesh from dirt and grime anymore, so you're going to need to clean the wound thoroughly with warm salt water, to kill off any bacteria, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Alright, got it. What next?"

"Finally," Kakashi said, "you will have to stitch the wound together properly."

A slightly queasy look flashed across Naruto face. "Stitch?" he asked. "Like— Like needle and thread, stitch? Through his _skin?_"

"'Fraid so," the Jounin said, with a covertly amused tone to his voice that Naruto almost didn't catch. But he did, and the Jinchuuriki scowled at the man crossly. Kakashi simply carried on, "Once that's done, bandage the wound up and change the dressing as needed until it's healed."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not so bad," he said. "Sounds pretty simple." Then, he paused, his look dropping and his eyes trailing over to search Sasuke's face. "When… will he wake up, d'you think?"

"Well," Kakashi replied slowly, "he could regain consciousness any time after his fever subsides."

For a moment, Naruto didn't say anything.

"You know, Naruto…" Kakashi continued softly. "You can't expect him to stay. You can't expect him to wake up and suddenly be different."

The youth sighed. "I know, Kakashi," he muttered, still searching his comatose rival's face. "But… something _has _to be different, right? I mean, he's run away from Orochimaru. Why would he do that if nothing had changed?"

Kakashi shook his head, before reasoning carefully, "I know you want to think that, Naruto, but you don't know for sure that's what happened…" It was clear Naruto was adamantly trying to ignore his words. The Jounin sighed, and stood. "Just be careful, okay Naruto? And if things don't turn out the way you hope, try not to be disappointed."

Naruto looked up at him then, a curious expression halfway between solemnity and reassurance flitting over his face. "You forget, Kakashi," he said. "If there's one person I know better than myself, it's Sasuke. He wouldn't run from something unless he had no other choice. He's here, away from that snake-bastard, and he's going to heal. That's already more than I could've hoped for."

The Hatake looked at him for a long moment, trying to find the right words to say, but in the end he just settled for a nod. "Alright, Naruto," he conceded. "I have to admit, you're already handling this better than you would've just a short while ago."

Naruto grinned, getting to his feet. "Thanks, Kakashi. I've had to grow up fast. But I think I'll be okay for now, I've got Kaiya-san to help me." He glanced out of the open doorway as he spoke, catching sight of the clock hanging in the hallway. "Speaking of which, she'll be home soon." He picked up the scroll from the floor. "I'd better go cash this baby in and swing by the pharmacy." The blonde made to walk past Kakashi, but the Jounin suddenly caught him by the arm.

"Wait a moment, Naruto," he said. "That's another thing I've got to talk to you about."

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Talk to me about what?"

Kakashi motioned into the kitchen. "Let's get more comfortable, first. Then I'll explain." The youth followed him obediently, and once they were both seated at the table once again, Kakashi continued, "You've got to start taking missions from other countries, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto questioned. "Why?"

"Because," the man replied, "The number of missions in Iwa taken on by mercenaries has risen, and other countries – Konoha included – are getting suspicious. They think that the Tsuchikage is freeing up his own ninja to train them for some secret operation. Do you see what I'm getting at, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "But that's ridiculous," he rebutted. "The Tsuchikage isn't planning something—"

"That's beside the point," Kakashi cut him off. "Regardless, what if another country decides to strike at Iwa? Thinking they can pre-empt an attack? A lot of wars are started because of misinterpretation. I was ordered to neutralise the mercenary, you know. Kill, if necessary!"

"Oh…" Naruto was silent for a moment, the weight of his error washing over him. Then, he looked up. "Wait a moment," he said. "How do you know Iwa's mercenary status? I thought that was kept within a village."

Kakashi suddenly chuckled, watching Naruto blink in puzzlement. "Kami, Naruto. You still barely know anything at all, don't you…? Listen." He lent forward. "Each mercenary is registered with a special regiment office, somewhere near Kumo. It keeps track of all the missions that mercenary undertakes, through logs the villages send off each month. You with me?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded again, but there was something he couldn't get straight in his head. "If I'm registered, though, how come you didn't know it was me? I mean, you wouldn't've been given orders to kill me if you had known it was me—" he blanched "—would you?"

"Oh, no!" Kakashi corrected him quickly. "Of course not, Naruto. For your own safety, mercenaries are only registered by number. And besides, you're very lucky it was me on this mission. Usually, it's down to ANBU and ANBU alone to deal with mercenaries. So, as much for your own safety as Konoha's, don't stick to Iwa anymore, alright?"

"Okay," Naruto consented. "I understand."

"Good," Kakashi said, relieved. "Now, I'll make sure my team doesn't breathe a word of your whereabouts, either. We don't want Akatsuki knocking down your door with Sasuke still in the state he is. Or at all, if we can help it."

Both Kakashi and Naruto stood from the table simultaneous. They both knew their rendezvous was reaching its end. Naruto began to escort his former sensei to the door.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Naruto told him earnestly. "Really."

Kakashi brushed it off. "Don't worry about it," he said. "And I have your mercenary number now, too. I'll have a word with the Black Ops, see if I can get you taken off our tracker, and I'll keep an eye on you through the logs. Just don't move off radar without leaving a sign, or a scent for Pakkun to follow, alright? I don't want to lose tabs on you again."

Naruto's face broke into a thankful smile. "Alright," he said. At this point, he and Kakashi were stood in the open doorway, either side of the threshold. He would have to leave soon, it was already going to take him a day or two to catch up to the Konoha team, but before he did, Kakashi had one more word of warning.

"Naruto," he said quietly, lowering his voice. "There are rumours that Akatsuki are readying for something again. Their movements have stopped becoming so spread out. I fear they'll be trying to find you again soon…" he glanced over his shoulder wearily, "…If they haven't already. They have a lot more spies than you think."

Naruto nodded, biting his lip. "I know, sensei. Orochimaru seems to have a lot of spies out too… and I can't for the life of me figure out why." The Hatake rested a heavy hand on the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, because subconsciously Naruto's hand was hovering over the seal on his stomach, playing with his jacket's zip.

"The Elders are fools, son," Kakashi told him. "And I wish to God they hadn't removed you from my sight. But I'm going to look out for you as much as I can, as will Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Just be careful, alright?"

And then Naruto did something strange. He shrugged Kakashi's hand from his shoulder, and instead mimicked the gesture, resting a reassuring palm on the Jounin's flak jacket. The Hatake hadn't realised how tall the boy had grown.

"I'm going to be fine, Kakashi," Naruto smiled. "I'm not a kid, y'know?"

Kakashi blinked at him for a second, and then smiled back from behind his mask. "I know."

"Take care, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he stepped back from the door. "You too." But then he couldn't help it, and warned, "Don't be reckless!"

Naruto laughed, and waved the Jounin off. "That, Kakashi, I can't promise one bit!"

He waited until the Copy-nin shunshin-ed from sight, and then stepped from the door himself and locked it. Then, he began making his way to the pharmacy, a piece of paper bearing the name of Sasuke's antidote clutched firmly in his hand, and a determined grin fixed upon his face.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	15. Chapter 013

Come and get it, hot off the keyboard! **:)**

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

It was dark, and dank, and the air was so thick it felt like viscous syrup slipping down his throat. He couldn't see, even though he knew his eyes were open.

He could feel something there.

His breath came shallow, and sharp, and the noise of his heartbeat filled his ears. It was moving closer, and closer. Its presence pressed up against him, around him, tightening. He tried to move his arms. He— he couldn't move his arms! He twisted his head, desperately trying to see — why couldn't he see? He began to panic, his lungs gasping in air, muscles tensing; he could feel the presence moving closer, nearer.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. They were loud, and slow, but getting louder. **Clack… clack… clack…**

"Mmm…Mm! _Hrmm!_" He tried to speak, to scream, but his mouth was glued shut. He could only squirm and struggle as the individual prowled towards him.

An icy dread flooded his veins as he suddenly realised where he was, what was happening. Through the dark, he could just make out the outline of his enemy looming over him. He could see clearly his blood-red Sharingan eyes, the same eyes that had haunted for years. Itachi— Itachi was bending over him. And Sasuke knew then that he would see his face as he died. He would see his brother's face as Itachi's hands clamped around his delicate neck. He couldn't lash out, couldn't even move, he could only moan in feeble protest like a pathetic, weak little child.

His heart spasmed in his chest as those hands tightened around his throat, squeezing hard, bruising his pale skin. His lungs fought for air and suddenly Sasuke was choking, his breath coming in short, rattled gasps. His chest constricted tightly, so much that it hurt. He could feel the cells bursting in his head, behind his eyes. Things were growing dark and every part of his body was screaming for oxygen. He could feel the life rushing from him.

Then, Itachi leaned closer, and suddenly those eyes weren't Itachi's — they were his own.

"You fool!" his image hissed, eyes wild with rage and hands a vice around his neck. "You _weak, __**pitiful **__fool!_" Sasuke was shaken violently by the throat. "This is what he did! To our father! And our kind, sweet, loving mother! How can you just run away like that? From the one man who could train you? You're still too _weak!_"

"D-don't—!" Sasuke gasped. The clone's hands loosened slightly, amused that he could still talk. "D-don't talk… about… my _mother!" _Anger burst through Sasuke's body, life erupting in his limbs. He lashed out wildly, a manic, wordless yell on his lips. He shoved his clone off him, ripping its fingers from his neck, and pinned it. He was screaming incoherently as he punched, kicked, hit anywhere he could.

His clone was yelling too, crying out, "Sasuke! It's me! It's me!" Sasuke faltered. "It's _Naruto!_"

The Uchiha froze, and his darkness suddenly melted to reveal his surroundings. It was daylight, blankets were twisted around their legs. He was pinning Naruto to the floor, and Naruto's lip was split.

"Sasuke," Naruto said gently, an apprehensive notch in his tone, "You were dreaming."

Sasuke blinked down at him, unseeing for a moment, then he sat back and muttered, "I was… dreaming?" He watched as Naruto nodded, before he insisted disconnectedly, "I'm not weak." He drew in a deep, trembling breath. "I'm not."

"I know," Naruto replied slowly, concern written all over his face. "Look, get up, and let's get you some water. You— you look shaky." Obediently, Sasuke stood, not with it enough yet to grasp that it was _Naruto_ beside him. His legs protested, however, and he stumbled. The Jinchuuriki caught him quickly, and lowered him to the floor.

"Okay," Naruto said. "I'll— I'll have Kaiya bring a glass— Kaiya-san!" he turned to the girl in the doorway, who Sasuke had yet to notice. "Could you…?"

"Of course," she replied quietly.

As Sasuke drank, Naruto watched his face nervously, aware that the Uchiha's wits were slowly returning to him. He watched the energy return to Sasuke's eyes, and saw his face turn stony. Slowly, Sasuke pushed his glass aside, and shot Naruto a sidelong, suspicious glare.

"Why am I here?" he asked in a clipped tone. "Why am I here, with _you?_"

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "Easy Sasuke," he said. "Don't think that— I— I'm not here to try and take you back with me. I'm here purely by coincidence." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything to question Naruto's words. Sensing this was a good sign, Naruto stood abruptly, and offered Sasuke his hand. "Let's move to the kitchen," he suggested. "We can talk better there."

The Uchiha looked defiant for a moment, but then nodded and stood, brushing Naruto's hand adamantly aside. Naruto almost smiled at the familiar obstinacy. At least his stubbornness was still the same. Arriving at the kitchen, Naruto lowered himself into a chair at the table, Sasuke already having taken initiative and sat down. The blonde was grateful when he noticed that Kaiya had dematerialised for a while, with the intent of leaving them to it. He immediately felt on more stable grounds with a table between him and his rival.

Said rival was surveying him with dark eyes from beneath a low, furrowed brow. Mistrust was written plainly over his face, but Naruto found it hard to find the look as intimidating as usual, what with Sasuke's face still looking drained.

Taking a breath, the Uchiha asked simply, "Well?"

Naruto gazed evenly back. "Well what?"

Sasuke's nose wrinkled disapprovingly. "Don't play that game, Naruto. How did I get here, how long have I been here, and just _why _am I here with _you?" _There was that subtle snarl again. Naruto dropped his eyes to the table for a moment, thinking of where to start, before fixing the Uchiha with a frank eye.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, his gaze wandering over his hands, lying folded on the worktop before him. It seemed a struggle for him to remember. That, or he didn't want to. "Dying," he said quietly. "A road… dirty, bloody. And…a face." He looked up again. Naruto was nodding.

"That was Kaiya-san," the Jinchuuriki informed him. "She found you, brought you here to her home, and has cared for you for quite a while."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "…Quite the Samaritan."

"Mm," Naruto muttered in agreement. "…That was quite a while ago, Sasuke. I'm not exactly sure how long, but I've been holed up here for a while myself now, and you were here before I was."

"I see…" Sasuke replied, shutting his eyes in thought. It took him a few moments to catch on to Naruto's other words, but when he did his eyes opened and narrowed at the hint. "…'holed up'?" His rival rewarded him with a wry smile.

"Ah." He nodded in assent. "I guess there's no avoiding it, is there?"

Sasuke straightened in his chair, leaning forward ever so slightly. "Why are _you _here?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Maa, Sasuke, so demanding!" Naruto sighed, gesturing dramatically. "Don't change much, do ya?"

"Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki sighed, hooked a shamefaced hand round the back of his neck, and looked away. "They kicked me out," he said.

"…What?"

"The village kicked me out."

Sasuke blinked at him for a second and then shook his head. "Don't bullshit me, Naruto."

Naruto's fist slammed suddenly into the table. "I'm not bullshitting you! _Konoha threw me out!" _He was scowling across the table at Sasuke, now. The _nerve _of him! Couldn't Sasuke tell that Naruto would never lie about something like that? The blonde took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He lowered himself back into his seat, having half-risen over the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and watched through hooded eyes as Sasuke followed his hand up, and then past his fingertips to his forehead. Naruto smiled bitterly. "Didn't notice the missing headband, did you? You're slipping, Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked at him for a long time, and Naruto knew he was weighing up his options, whether to believe him or not. Naruto didn't interrupt him, and didn't squirm under the gaze. Sasuke was a suspicious guy, bordering on paranoid. A simple sneeze could provoke him into a fight. Not, Naruto reasoned, that Sasuke was in any position for victory should he suddenly get pissed off. He was looking better (because by any definition, being awake was better than a coma), but not by much. That, and Naruto didn't want to give him cause to leave, not now he had him finally in his sights, after all these years.

Eventually, Sasuke broke the silence. "What I can't believe," Sasuke said, "is that Godaime would ever throw you out."

Ah. That was why he was doubting Naruto. The blonde shot him that same bitter smirk. "You're right," he said quietly. "She wouldn't. That's why she wasn't the one to do it." Sasuke didn't say anything, but the frown on his face told Naruto that he was listening. The Kyuubi vessel took it as an indicator to continue.

"The Elders," he said, practically spitting their names, "Koharu and Homura, 'cause of Akatsuki, decided that, to "maintain the _wellbeing of the village_", I should disappear." Naruto's voice with dripping with disgust as he recalled their words. "Their council outvoted Tsunade-baachan and… I had to leave. For good." He felt a few, angry tears prickle the whites of his eyes. He huffed and looked away.

Sasuke stared levelly at Naruto for a further few moments, before crossing his arms with a sigh. "Okay," he said simply. "Okay." He peered at Naruto beneath his eyelashes. "Then how did you get _here?_"

Relieved that, for now at least, he had won Sasuke over, the blonde ran a tired hand through his hair and leaned forward. "Now that's a story," he said. "When I first left, I didn't have a clue where to go. Can you imagine that, Sasuke? I didn't even know the way to the nearest out-town!"

"I can definitely imagine that bit," his rival replied. "You're hopeless with directions."

"—Hey!"

"You can't even find you hand in front of your face."

"That was one time fighting Zabuza, and it was really foggy! And I found it again!" Naruto hmphed in indignation, before shooting Sasuke a sidelong glance. "Besides, I had you to back me up." Sasuke didn't say anything in reply. After a minute, Naruto decided to carry on with his story. "I went to Gaara," he said. "He gave me a room to stay in, and took care of me. I stayed for a good while. I began taking missions from him, to get myself some cash and just to take my mind off my situation. But…" Here, Naruto looked at his hands, and his voice dropped to a murmur. "…we both knew I couldn't stay."

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke probed him quietly. The blonde nodded in reply.

"Gaara is one of the most objective men I know," he carried on, his voice saddened slightly. "Of anyone, he is probably the person who can see the Elder's motives most clearly. He has a village to care for and protect, and I am not a part of that village. He kept me for as long as he could, as long as he dared, but when the threat of Akatsuki drew closer, his village had to come first. I'm not angry for that."

A silence fell for a short time, Naruto's words washing over the pair of them and soaking through the quiet. Eventually, though, Naruto pulled on a smile blew out a hefty, cleansing breath. "After that," he said "I became a mercenary." He shrugged at the look that flickered across Sasuke's face. "What else was there for me to do? The only skills I have are fighting skills."

It made sense, Sasuke conceded. "So, that's how you came here?"

"Yup!" Naruto chirped, his goofy smile spreading across his face once more. "Purely by coincidence, like I said. I thought you were still holed up with Orochimaru, somewhere in Sound, and whilst I've known Kaiya-san since my trip with Jiraiya, I had no intention of meeting her here. But there she was, and there you were, and she was asking me for help… what else could I do but stay?"

Sasuke cast a sceptical eye over the grinning blonde's '_c'est la vie_' face. "That," Sasuke added disdainfully, "and you get free meals."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly for a second, before the grin slipped off his face, and he leaned forward in his chair to fix Sasuke with a blunt gaze. "Now," he said, "it's your turn. How did _you _get here?"

The Uchiha immediately shut off, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back into his chair.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke—"

"It's none of your business."

Naruto began to scowl. "Like hell it's not," he retorted. "I chase you down for three years, and the second I stop, you _leave_ Orochimaru, Kaiya _finds_ your sorry ass, and I have to spend the next _month _worried that you're gunna _die _because we couldn't find an antidote that worked!" He leant across the table and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "It _is _my business, Sasuke. You owe me at least this." Naruto's bottom lip was jutted in a determined glower. "You scared me. You really did. Just what the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke snorted in contempt, and looked away, but he couldn't deny the tiny pang of guilt he felt stirring in his gut. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let his arms drop slightly from their defensive fold across his chest. He owed Naruto a lot, he knew, but like hell was he going to admit it to the blonde.

Eyes still closed, mouth set in a displeased snarl, he shoved Naruto back across his side of the table. "Orochimaru had nothing left to teach me," he said plainly.

Naruto gave him a warning growl. "That's why you were so injured, was it? Because you were much more powerful than him. Yeah, Sasuke, pull the other one. You were running, admit it."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, and snapped his head round to glare at the Jinchuuriki. The blonde knew full well he hated admitting any act of weakness. His chin jutted as he minced the words in his mouth with distaste, before he finally ground out, "I was running, yeah. That what you want to hear?" Naruto said nothing but frowned deeper, at the same time twitching an eyebrow, indicating for him to go on. Sasuke took a deep, rattling breath, forcing what was probably a string of insults back down his throat. "I decided to leave that snake behind — like fuck I'll tell you why, dobe — so I walked out. And he came after me. Things got heated, we took a few shots at each other, and then I _ran _with my tail between my legs, and _lay down in a ditch to die_." The Uchiha's voice was smothered with sarcasm and disgust, but Naruto could tell it was just out of anger at himself. What he said was the truth.

"It wasn't the cowardly thing to do, Sasuke," the Jinchuuriki reassured him quietly. "Sometimes, running away is the best action to take."

"Screw you," Sasuke bit venomously back. "Don't patronise me."

Naruto actually had the nerve to laugh. "Me? Patronise you? Hell, Sasuke, all these years that's always been your job. You really think I would sit here and goad you until you storm out on me? After all this damn time, I'm finally talking to you like an equal — which we are, even if you still won't admit it! — so why would I say anything to make you leave again? That isn't what friends do, you know! If you'd just let someone in for more than a single _second_ you'd see that what I'm trying to do is reassure your pathetic, injured ass!"

Sasuke let out a sharp, short bark of laughter. "You're still spouting that nonsense? You think we're _friends_, Naruto? I hate your guts!"

"And I hate yours! God_dammit_, Sasuke, you make me so mad that sometimes I just want to stuff my fist down your throat and strangle your lungs with my bare hands! You're the most arrogant, selfish, stuck up _prick _I know, and I don't fucking know why I care for you so damn much, but somehow I managed to make a friend out of you, and I know damn well you feel the same, even if you're too damn scared to admit it! Or—" here, he faltered "— or were those words— were theyjust another _whim_ of yours, too?"

Sasuke's face was grave, but unreadable. He was suddenly very quiet as he surveyed Naruto with turbulent eyes. "I think," he said softly, "you already know the answer to that."

"No Sasuke," Naruto rebuked with a wavering voice. "I don't. I thought we were friends, but then suddenly we weren't, suddenly you wanted to _kill _me, just because I got close to you. But you let me live, and you walked away from me, into the dark, and I— I don't know what to _think, _Sasuke! Am I just trash to you? A bond not even worth the effort of severing anymore? You could've killed me then, but you didn't. Was that because you still hold one ounce of friendship against that damn obsession you have with power, or was that because you viewed our friendship as so worthless that it wasn't even worth the small bit of guilt you might feel over killing me? Which was it, Sasuke?"

But he didn't give the Uchiha the chance to answer. "Dammit, Sasuke, you were my best friend! And even though you've beaten me down and cursed me and done everything you can to just abandon me, I still can't let you go! I can't! You… I thought… you understood me. Finally, you were someone I could measure up to, but then— then you grew _bored_, didn't you? You grew bored with me, with all of us, and you just up and left. Just like that. When I think about it like that, it doesn't seem so hard to explain it all away as some stupid _whim_."

"…It wasn't like that."

Silence fell heavily in the small room. For a moment, the only sound was the groaning rattle of the boiler in its corner. Sasuke was staring impassively at his hands, clasped in loose fists on the tabletop. His fingers twitched a few times, fists tightening. Then, he looked up.

"You idiot," he whispered. "You… you've got it all wrong, as usual." Suddenly, he pushed himself away from the table, and turned his back on Naruto. He walked over to the window, gazed out, and clasped the counter tightly beneath his hands. "Konoha was my home."

Naruto said nothing, his eyes wide. He waited. Sasuke sighed, and slumped, dipping his head.

"Why do you always take people at their word, you moron? Do you think I could leave such a place just on a whim?" Naruto watched his knuckles turn white with his trembling grip. "I grew up there, with my mum and my dad and my… my family. It was my home. How could it not be hard, leaving them behind? I didn't get _bored_. But…" There was a sharp intake of breath from the injured youth. "Their deaths always remained over me. A part of me thought, maybe if I get away, that pain would lessen. But it hasn't. And at first, yes, we measured up. We were rivals. It was…" He let out a sharp breath, cutting off the thought. "But then you had to start getting stronger than me. And that _pissed me off_. How… how could I have any hope of avenging my family if I wasn't above everyone else? I got… desperate. I got jealous. I got _scared_, Naruto. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be out of control of your own power?"

For a split second, the Kyuubi flashed through Naruto's mind. "Somewhat," Naruto murmured. Sasuke snorted softly. He guessed he'd meant that as a rhetorical question.

"Orochimaru… exploited that desperation," Sasuke continued quietly, gazing out into the distance through the windowpane. "And I began to hate you. Your prattle, your stupidity, your damn _persistence_. And yet…" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "Just as you hate me, there is still…"

Naruto looked up, and met Sasuke's gaze. There it was, his answer. The corners of his mouth twitched. Sasuke suddenly glared, and turned away. "I'm not gunna say it, you prick," he snapped huffily.

Naruto began to laugh. Relief washed over him. Relief, and elation, and a small jolt of satisfaction. He felt something inside his head, an answer, click into place. He felt happier, lighter, than he had in a long while. His laughter was cut short, however, by Sasuke's still sombre look as the Uchiha turned to face him, leaning back on the counter and folding his arms.

"Don't celebrate over something like that, dobe, it's embarrassing to watch and there's still a heap of problems."

Naruto felt the grin slip from his face, and he nodded. "I guess he'll still be looking for you, won't he? I guessed as much."

Sasuke made an affirmative noise, rolling his tongue distastefully along the insides of his teeth. "He'll want his _prize possession _back."

There was a slight, cautious pause, before Naruto asked curiously, "Why did you leave him?"

Sasuke shot him a searching look, before saying dismissively, "I got tired of him."

Naruto's jaw locked in indignation. "What kind of answer is that, bastard?"

Sasuke's look, however, was stony. "Don't push your luck, dobe," he warned the blonde, before wearily adding. "He was more preoccupied with his own ends. So…" here he gave Naruto a sarcastic, twisted little smirk. "I got _bored_."

Naruto rolled his eyes and aimed a contemptuous glare right back. It was half-felt, though, because deep down Naruto felt a bubble of joy at the familiar mockery. Suddenly, however, Sasuke took an ill turn, and all other thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. The Uchiha's knees buckled slightly as he let out a weary moan, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Naruto was by his side immediately, taking his arm. "You're still ill," he said wryly, steering him to the chair. He pressed his own hand to Sasuke's forehead, and then checked it against his own. "Not all the poison must be gone yet, not to mention that wound in your leg is still healing." The Uchiha glanced down, not having properly separated the dull sting of his wounds from the ache of the poison still trickling through him. He poked inquisitively at the bandages wrapping his thigh, noticing as he did so that he was wearing clothes that weren't his own.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as Naruto hoisted him to his feet and steered him back to his room.

"Gone," Naruto said simply. "They were caked in dry blood and dirt. And even if Kaiya-san did send them to the drycleaners, they wouldn't get it all out, and it would've raised probing questions at the least. That, and if Orochimaru's gunna start snooping around for you, you don't want to be wearing the clothes _he _gave you. That would be stupid."

Sasuke nodded, but his thoughts had already moved on to a more pressing issue. "And where's my sword?"

Naruto smirked at the hint of alarm in his voice. "It's in that corner over there, see? With your other weapons." Naruto chuckled slightly as he pushed Sasuke down on the fresh futon (the clean sheets courtesy of the mysteriously evasive Kaiya). "Kudos to you, not seeing a weapons pouch, I didn't know how on earth you carried so many blades — then Kaiya-san told me of all the places you found to hide kunai on your body!"

Sasuke glared up at Naruto, a light pink blush colouring his cheeks. "Don't make that sound so dirty, moron," he huffed. "It's not like I had them hidden up my ass."

"Ooh, no, ouch," Naruto said, wincing. "That would be crazy!" He handed Sasuke a glass suddenly. "Drink this." The Uchiha peered into the glass, sloshing the brown, vicious liquid around. He wrinkled his nose as he smelt it. Naruto forced the glass up to his lips with a pointed stare. "Be thankful I don't have to tip it down your throat myself anymore. But I will if you don't hurry up and drink it."

Sasuke frowned at him grumpily for a second, before he rolled his eyes up, wrinkled his nose, and tipped the liquid down his throat as fast as he could. He almost choked. The thing fucking _burned! _Naruto took the glass from him as the other youth flailed for a second, coughing wetly to drive away the taste. The blonde stood.

"Now," he chirped optimistically as he hopped to his feet. "Look forward to another glass in a few hours! In the mean time, get some sleep."

With that, Sasuke was left alone in the small room. He listened as Naruto's footsteps grew quieter, backtracking into the kitchen and then further away. He heard the faint sound of voices. He guessed it must be the girl, Kaiya. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke let his head flop back against his pillow, and let his eyes drop closed. The dull ache pulsing through his body was annoying him, and he was so very tired. In no time at all, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

…

It was night time. The house was still as Sasuke crept through the dark hallway, his sword clutched close to his side and his eyes wide as he made out the shapes of objects in the shadows. He had a small pack of belongings on his back. He didn't have much, just his other weapons. He reached the doorway without incident, other than wincing a few times — from the dull sting in his leg, and from a squeaky floorboard along the way. As he passed the stairs, he glanced upwards for a moment, knowing that up there Naruto and Kaiya were sleeping peacefully. He felt a pang of guilt.

But then he pushed it aside, and slipped out of the door. It was best if he disappeared.

As he stepped out onto the street, he took a few moments gather his wits. Then he began to make his way forward, not looking back. He hadn't even reached the other side of the street, however, when a voice cut through the crisp, quiet air.

"Leaving already, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to find Naruto leaning casually up against the side of the house. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with a weary suspiciousness. It looked all too obvious that Naruto had been waiting for him.

"You're so predictable."

"I can't stay, Naruto," he said. "You know that."

Naruto said nothing at first, just pushed himself away from the wall and moved closer. Then, he shrugged. "Yes you can. It's not like you'd be putting me in danger. I'm in enough danger myself already, you know."

But Sasuke was adamant. "Not just you," he replied. "Kaiya. What about her?" Again, Naruto shrugged. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. His attitude was too casual. It pissed him off.

"What about Kaiya," Naruto said. "We're strong enough to protect her should it come to that, don't you think?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Don't be an idiot."

Naruto's face sunk into a frown, and he inched just that much closer, his presence suddenly ominous. "Right back at you, teme. You're a mess. Are you in such a hurry to run away again?" Sasuke's lip curled as insult burned through him.

"Maybe I am," he challenged the blonde.

"Running away from someone stronger is justified, Sasuke," Naruto countered with a faint tone of malicious, goading him. "But this would just be weak."

Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling his pride sting. "You'd get hurt," he warned.

"By who?" Naruto replied evenly. "By Orochimaru? He's an evil man. He'd jump at the chance to hurt me either way. Why would you be concerned over that? That's nothing. Or…" Sasuke twitched reflexively as Naruto suddenly reached out a hand. He frowned in confusion as that hand wrapped around his own, and gripped tightly at the hilt of his Kusanagi. Naruto's hand was cold. He must have been waiting outside for a while. The Jinchuuriki indicated the sword between them with a meaningful look. "Or by you?"

"Tch." Sasuke pulled away in annoyance, pulling his hand and his sword from Naruto's own. He didn't meet Naruto's eyes as he pushed past him roughly. He could've kept walking right then, right the way out of that small village, wherever he was, and kept right on walking to the edge of the earth. But something made him slow down. Something made him stop. He didn't know what came first though, the sudden heaviness of his feet, or Naruto's voice. He didn't know which made him stop.

"Give it a month," Naruto said. "Just a month, Sasuke. You— you can come on missions with me, earn some cash of your own. You're still injured, you still need time to recover. If you leave now, Orochimaru is just going to have an easier time dragging you back. You can see that, right?" Sasuke didn't reply, but he didn't make a move either. Naruto carried on. "It makes sense," he pressed. "Stay, just for a little while. And— and if, after that, you still want to leave… You can leave. And I'll never try to find you again. O—?" he swallowed. "Okay?"

Sasuke didn't voice a reply. Instead, he paused for the longest moment. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do. He passed a nervous hand through his hair, and then made to speak up. "Sa—?"

He was cut off by movement. Sasuke suddenly turned on his heel, dropped his pack to the floor, and walked back through the door without a sound.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	16. Chapter 014

Chapter 14, complete with a Kakashi side-story that I totally didn't _need_ to write for you to understand how Kakashi makes a decision (to be revealled in the next installment) but wrote anyway, because I can. And because all Naruto fanfiction must, by default, have a Kakashi-wumping side story. I love writing good ol' angst, don't you? **:)**

* * *

_Arc I: The Direction of Home_

As The Years Pass  
_**Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

Sasuke never left, and as the weeks went by, he gradually started to relax. He grew accustomed to being around Naruto again, and in turn Naruto found himself slipping back into a comfortable familiarity, one he had not felt since the early days of Team Seven. What's more, things had been quiet concerning Orochimaru, which Naruto had been grateful for. Amongst everything that had happened, Akatsuki had slipped almost cleanly from Naruto's mind. Until one recent mission, that is, when the two ex-Konoha shinobi stumbled across them quite by accident.

True to his word, Naruto starting bringing Sasuke along on his missions. He should've really anticipated the arguments that would spring up between them, and the bouts of infuriating stubbornness — "Dammit, teme, I want to do it _this _way!" "You idiot, do _that _and I'll be dragging your _dead _ass back to the house instead of your injured one!" — but after a while, their clashing boiled down to taunts and sarcasm, and they began to tolerate each other in a more civil manner.

This particular mission found them scouring western Ame for a group of thugs, who had been hording stolen items in a hideout a few miles in past the border. They had been acquiring their stolen objects, some of a quite high value, through brutal means, terrorizing the people in west Ame for over a year. It didn't take them long to identify one of the brutes, and followed him to a particularly shady bar they had heard the group liked to call in on with the intention of finding as many of the group as they could, and beating the location of their den out of them.

However, it was in this bar that they spotted some familiar faces that they _really _didn't want to see.

It only took two seconds for Naruto to identify the thugs as he walked through the door. The room was semi-dark and slightly musty, but it was them nonetheless. He turned to Sasuke. "Found them, Sa—_mphf!"_

Out of nowhere, Sasuke's hand clamped down on Naruto's mouth, and the blonde was yanked backwards into a private booth, the slatted partitions hiding them from the darker depths of the room. "What the hell?" Naruto gasped as Sasuke let go of his mouth. But the Uchiha simply punched him hard in the arm to make him shut up, and pointed through the partition. Naruto peeked through.

"I don't see wha…?" but then he caught himself, his face paling. "Oh holy fuck." In the back of the bar, grouped around one of the smaller square tables, sat three men – two of whom were kitted in a cloak that Naruto recognised all too well. He recognised their faces, too: Hidan and Kakuzu.

The third man, however, Naruto didn't know; but they seemed to be discussing something very intently. Slowly, he and Sasuke both turned and sunk low into the seat. "What do we do?" Naruto whispered frantically. "Genjutsu? We can't leave just after walking in, the thugs'll notice, and they'll make such a racket they'll alert the Akatsuki bastards anyway."

Sasuke shook his head. "Any jutsu here would draw their attention to our chakra, so either way…"

"We're stuck?"

"Shh!"

Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes darting around. "We'll just have to wait them out," Sasuke told him, pulling the blonde further into the shadows of the booth. "Good job it's not that bright in here."

It might not have been that long, but to Naruto and Sasuke it seemed an age before the two Akatsuki members and their companion decided to leave. However, their departure brought a wave of both relief and downright panic, because to leave the establishment, they were going to walk straight past the booth the duo were cornered in. Naruto was fidgeting with unease more and more the closer the three men drew, so Sasuke fastened his grip around Naruto's arm and forced him to sit still.

Kakuzu passed them by without a glance. However, just as Hidan was about to follow, he suddenly turned his unknown acquaintance to ask him something – right in front of their hiding place. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in apprehension, free hand curling into a readied fist, but after a few moments the two other men turned to the exit too. Then, the third man glanced into the shadows, and Sasuke felt alarm shoot through his veins. He froze in place, his hand clamping down involuntarily harder on Naruto's arm.

The Jinchuuriki gave a soft yelp, and looked his way. "Sasuke?" he asked once all three men had left. Sasuke blinked a few times, still staring at where the man had been.

"It's…"

Naruto noticed the odd look on his friend's face, and jumped to a plausible conclusion. "Did you know him?"

The Uchiha didn't answer. After a moment, Sasuke relaxed and released a sigh of relief. "It's nothing."

Naruto gaped at him, squinted in disbelief, and then — "_What the hell kind of answer is that? _Why you—!"

"Oi!" A large shadow fell across them. It was one of the thugs. "Why are two little rats like you hiding there? Up to something, are yer?" He leered down at them, invading their personal space, light glinting off his large, bald head. Naruto and Sasuke glared up at him. He didn't seem a pleasant man.

Looking them over with a leer, suddenly the brute noticed how close they were sitting, Sasuke's hand on Naruto's arm, and completely misread the situation. "I see!" he laughed at them. "Wanted some time alone, did yer?"

Naruto gaped at him in confusion for a split second, before following his gaze and yanking his arm away from Sasuke with an embarrassed yell. His face turned red with indignation as the man continued to laugh fiendishly. Then, the thug leant down so he was almost nose to nose with the both of them, glaring at them with bloodshot eyes and whisky breath.

"We don't allow your kind in here, y'know." He reached out to grab Naruto by the collar, but Sasuke's fist suddenly planted itself in the centre of his face. He went flying.

"You need to learn to read a situation, idiot," Sasuke huffed with a scowl. He and Naruto stood and advanced on the man, now sprawled over on his ass. "Yeah," Naruto grinned wickedly. "We came here to see _you_, actually!" The man yelled for his friends, and the ordinary patrons scarpered.

…

Naruto heaved a large, relieved sigh as he flopped down on his bed. He let his legs dangle onto the floor and he stretched his arms up above his head, listening to the aching joints crack with satisfaction. "That," he said, "was more brutal than I thought." He cast a look to his right, where Sasuke sat cross-legged on the twin bed, casually skimming through an old jutsu manual. With an exhausted huff, Naruto rolled onto his stomach and laid his head on his folded arms. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hmm'ed absently, before looking up. "What do I think about what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you to listen to what I say the _first _time?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because when I usually do, I have to wade through a load of nonsense before I can pick out the important bits."

The blonde scowled, jutting his chin out in irritation. "Bastard," he retorted. Then he took a breath and pushed the banter aside. "You know about what. That meeting. I know you make something of it, otherwise you wouldn't be brushing up on your jutsu… You _did _recognise that man talking to Hidan and Kakuzu, didn't you?'"

The Uchiha stared at Naruto for a moment with an unreadable expression, before sighing and putting his manual to one side. "I haven't told you the whole story, Naruto," he admitted slowly. The Jinchuuriki sat up, frowning, but let his friend speak.

"A few months before I left Orochimaru…Itachi came to speak to him." That made Naruto sit up a little straighter, and his mouth dropped slightly in surprise. Sasuke shook his head, to cut him off should he say something. He carried on, "Kabuto had been ordered to keep me out of the way that day, for obvious reasons. But I was suspicious. You always have to be suspicious with men like Orochimaru; not even Kabuto knows some of his real intentions." The Uchiha took a calming breath. "I… excused myself — said I needed the bathroom — and I made my way to Orochimaru's private study…"

Naruto watched with concern as Sasuke's profile became rigid, his hands clenching in his lap and his jaw grinding. The Uchiha was no longer looking at him, instead glaring at the bedspread. The blonde didn't say anything though. He just waited for Sasuke to continue.

"You can't imagine," the older boy said after he had composed himself, "how _sick _I felt, when I heard Orochimaru talking to my brother. Orochimaru isn't a trustworthy man, I know that, but all that time ago, when I stepped into his lair for that first time, and what had driven me there — I was banking _everything _on him. But to be making deals with _that man,_ whose death he had promised to me — I didn't like that. Because that means Itachi is still useful to him. Orochimaru doesn't kill someone who is still useful to him. And do you know what I realised, Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly looked up at him, a savage anger written over his face. Naruto could only shake his head in reply. Neither of them remembered when Sasuke had gotten to his feet.

"I _realised_," Sasuke growled, "that if Orochimaru formed an alliance with Akatsuki, with _my brother_—" he spat the words, "—then I would be of no use, not even as his new vessel. Sure, I would provide the eyes. But Itachi _will always_ provide the skill. _Always. _And _that _is why I left Orochimaru." Suddenly, the fight left him, and he sighed. With a heavy thud, he sank back onto his mattress. "Yes," he said wearily. "I recognised the man in the bar. He was one of Orochimaru's lackeys."

"So…" Naruto said quietly, not wanting to disturb the tension still so obviously coiled in Sasuke's gut. "…Akatsuki and Orochimaru are definitely planning something?"

Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his dark bangs off his tired face. "Yes, Naruto," he replied. "And it is probably _much _more brutal that we think." He stood abruptly. "I'm going to bed."

Naruto watched silently for the next few minutes as Sasuke threw his scrolls into his backpack and slumped into his blankets, switching off his bedside light and twisting away from Naruto without a word. The room was quiet for a few long minutes, the only sound the occasional passing of another hotel guest along the corridor.

Naruto had begun thumping through an old text of his own, causing the occasional rustle to merge into the silence; he could tell Sasuke wasn't really trying to fall asleep, but he didn't call the Uchiha on it. After a minute more, though, Sasuke's low voice emerged from the shadows, causing Naruto to look up. Sasuke's body was half in shadows, the soft orange light from Naruto's lamp pooling along his back making the darkness seem that much darker.

"Why do you bring me along on these missions, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. "Can you trust me, even now, after all that I've done to you?"

Naruto let out a snort through his nose, eyes paused on his page. "I'm stuck with you, teme," he said shortly. "I thought you might as well make yourself useful."

There was a pause. "…Liar."

The Jinchuuriki cast a sidelong look at the resting Uchiha. He sighed, before replying quietly, "I've always trusted you, Sasuke. It was the trust you had in your path with Orochimaru that I didn't like." He closed the book in his lap with a soft snap. "I bring you along because we're both in danger, and if I can't trust you to watch my back, I may as well trust no one." He abruptly clicked the lamp off and chucked the book on the floor. "Now! Get to sleep. We've got money to collect in the morning."

He settled back under his own sheets, and thought that would be the end of it. It didn't take him long to begin drifting off to sleep, their day had been long and arduous, but just as consciousness was slipping behind his fluttering eyelids, he heard Sasuke's voice quietly through the dark.

"Thanks, idiot."

…

"_Well…" Orochimaru chuckled silkily as he settled into his chair. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Itachi? You surprise me with your sudden insistence on meeting with me."_

_The elder Uchiha gave nothing away as he stood before the Snake Sannin. He stared the man down for a moment, his face as distant as always behind the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak. Then, he pulled something from his pocket, and held it out. He said nothing via a way of explanation, but Orochimaru's eyes had already lit up zealously._

"_Oh…" he exhaled slyly, "I see." He leered lopsidedly as he took the small object from Itachi's hand, rolling it luxuriously between his fingertips. "A token, is it? I was wondering if you would ever give the real one back." He let the ring flash in the light, its symbol shining slightly. Then, Orochimaru pocketed it. "Well," he said again, lacing his fingers in front of his face and leaning forward intently. "What do you want? Or perhaps—" here, he smiled hungrily. "—I can already guess."_

_He stood, and with a smooth, casual pace, he began to circle the room. As he passed by the table in the room, he slipped the ring onto its rightful finger – the pinkie of the severed hand he kept there. The candles flickered as he swept on passed. As he circled round behind Itachi, he stopped, forcing the Uchiha to turn his head slightly to indicate he was listening. Classic power-play always amused the Snake Sannin._

"_You've been sent to propose something," he derided with a slight sneer. "You're the minion with a message, am I right?" He cocked his head with an intelligent stare. _

"_You already know what we are planning," Itachi deduced, ignoring the snake's baiting question. He didn't turn to look at the man fully, just turned his head enough to keep him in his peripheral vision. He wasn't fond of the Sannin's games. "How?" _

"_You're as short as ever, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru sidestepped. "Don't want to chitchat?"_

"_Don't play games, Orochimaru," Itachi countered tersely. _

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Still don't trust me, Itachi-kun?" he said. "No, why should you? After all, the feeling is mutual." Then, the customary smile slipped from his face. "I have my ways of finding things out about you and your friends, Itachi. But I don't like to go into detail, you know that."_

_Again, Itachi didn't reply, and Orochimaru deliberately passed close to him as he strode back to his chair; the threat was subtle, but clear. The elder Uchiha neither reacted nor spoke; he just watched with calculating eyes as the Sound leader reclined into his chair._

"_I know what you've been sent to propose, Itachi," Orochimaru said, letting Itachi's name roll curtly from his tongue. "And I've already been preparing. I have my spies abroad already, gathering information. In fact," here, the snake paused dramatically, and as if struck by sudden humour, he had to suppress a laugh. A nasty, elated leer was spreading widely across his face. "I've sent one specifically with a message for your old ANBU captain. Won't that be nice?"_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You should be careful," he said quietly. "If your pawn gets caught, Konoha won't be merciful."_

"_Oh, don't worry," Orochimaru grinned. "He has every intention of getting caught, but he won't let slip about our little plan. I've made sure of that."_

_Itachi stared at Orochimaru for a second with an unreadable expression. Then, he turned on his heal, and began to make his way to the door without another word. Orochimaru seemed at ease to let him go, until—_

"_Why did you come here, Itachi?"_

_The Uchiha paused, but did not turn around. Orochimaru continued with a smirk, "Were you hoping to run into your brother? He's become very adept asset, you know. I should thank you for that."_

_Itachi said nothing in reply. He looked like he was about to, but instead he pulled the door open and slipped out without a word. As the door clicked shut behind him, Orochimaru rested his chin on his knuckles in a self-assured manner, stroking the arm of his chair with his other hand. _

"_Itachi," he chuckled. "You fool." _

…  
**Resilience and a Resolution: a side story  
**_that old ANBU way  
_…

Every shinobi knows that death, in all its forms, gouges from a person a small abyss. Naturally, it can never fill completely, and there is always a small seam, a phantom ache, that will be the reminder of the loss they've suffered, and it will chronically sting. On certain dates, a birthday, a death day, it will cramp, and in certain situations — a scent, a sneeze, a laugh — it will _remember_; it will _hurt_, but that's how loss is supposed to feel.

You aren't meant to recover completely: with loss, there are meant to be loose ends, to measure the incalculable things, of character and of worth. There is meant to be a residual pain, a buffet of bad emotions in the wake of that once-fresh cyclone; but one thing that heals with time is the hatred. The indignation and the anger dissipate, and understanding takes its place: that nothing could not and cannot be done to change what happened, and in time the wounds will scab and start to heal.

Hatake Kakashi knew this; he had known this since the age of five, and by all definitions, Kakashi was not a hateful man. Having, at only age thirty and three-quarters, seen the retreating backs of more wars than most other men his age, he liked to think that any resentment or bitterness he once felt, thanks to this understanding, had been offered its peace and had steadily departed.

Of course, sometimes, at night, loss still echoed incurably within his cavernous self, and when he ran his hands over his residue, sizing up his usefulness, he could still feel the cavities that every death had hollowed out of him. But he was a renovated structure, and for every tooth-and-nail war, every fearless death, he offered up his protest, grieved for those who left, and began to heal.

On the contrary, had he let that contempt fester as the years stretched their legs and moved onwards, he had no doubt that, like a worm burrowing deep inside him, a demon's whispered, soothing croon, it would gradually begin to warp and consume all he was, until he was just an unfulfilled dribble of polluted rage and the mirror showed him nothing but the holes he had inside.

So, no, Kakashi was not a hateful man, because he knew there was benefit in the hurt. Nonetheless, sometimes, when the world was dark and still and coldness crept along his skin like tiny spiders, he shivered, and remembered with shocking clarity the fresh pain like a stitched, patchy wound splitting newly open. In those dark and lonely moments, for the life of him he couldn't remember how to move on.

…

Ibiki, by rule, did not make house calls. If someone needed to see him, or he needed to see someone, they came to him; he would never admit it, but he was much more comfortable in his office, with his interrogations network spreading a spider's web out around him, and he was in charge. No one messed with him.

So, to see Morino Ibiki meandering steadily through the streets of Konoha was an unusual sight, especially at night when there was less work-related cause to be out and about. However, one look at Ibiki's grim face that night told anyone who dared to look at him that he wasn't out for the pleasure of a casual stroll. His features, already sombre by the imprints of his harsh battle scars, were set in such an expression that told passers-by something weighed unappealingly upon his mind.

With a deep frown shadowing his dark eyes, his pupils flashing occasionally in a passing amber streetlight, Ibiki was lost in thought, and hardly even noticed where his feet mechanically lead him. Suddenly, he stopped outside a door and came back to himself with a startled blink. The air around him was cool, but still, and there was hardly a sound apart from the now slightly distanced main streets. He was outside an apartment, but hadn't even registered climbing the stairs to reach it. He sighed a deep breath nonetheless, and raised a gloved hand to knock; despite himself, he was apprehensive.

When Kakashi opened the door, it was safe to say he had not expected to greet Ibiki; even though they had both been good acquaintances since Kakashi's ANBU days, the torturist was definitely not the visiting type. Regardless, the ex-elite greeted past the surprise, "Ibiki, it's been a while, what can I do for you this late?" In his trousers and wife beater (modified, as usual, to accommodate his mask) it was clear the Hatake hadn't expected anyone to come calling.

Ibiki cleared his throat apologetically; starkly aware of how odd they must look conversing in a doorway. A short pause stretched clumsily between them. Then, the interrogations expert uttered gravely, "Kakashi…" His tone clearly promised an ominous disclosure, and how the Jounin's hand tightened on the door latch didn't go unnoticed. Ibiki glanced around and continued, "I'm afraid I need your help."

"Oh?" Kakashi's voice was curious, but carried a cautious edge that bit obtrusively into their dialogue. With a steely gesture of his chin, the other man motioned past Kakashi into the Jounin's apartment, where the only light came pooling softly from the desk lamp.

"Best get dressed first, Kakashi, then we'll talk on the way."

With a weary look, that indicated quite clearly the Hatake was uneasy being kept in the dark, Kakashi nevertheless complied, and within a few minutes the two veteran men were descending the stairs and proceeding out of the block to the street below. They headed quickly in the direction of the Torture and Interrogations Unit, located securely within the neigh-impenetrable ANBU compound. Kakashi had not set foot inside the compound for nearly a decade, and a queasy reminder of just that was curling in his gut. He had the feeling things didn't bode well.

Once inside, out of civilian earshot, Kakashi stopped walking. In the long, bare hallway they had entered, he folded his arms and asked expectantly, "Well?" His voice calm but there was a weary, calculating edge to his stare that told Ibiki clearly he knew they weren't going to discuss anything pleasant – the interrogator wouldn't have escorted him all the way to the Black Ops' facility for that, not with its clinical silence and taut, expectant temper.

Clearly uneasy, Ibiki reached up to scratch his jaw, fixing the Jounin with a vigilant glance. "This isn't pleasant, Kakashi," he said gravely, his voice low pitched but steady.

The Hatake stared evenly back, "Tell me."

The second man took a large breath. "Two days ago," he began, "a squad a little north of the border caught wind of movement in the old Orochimaru department. Seems the old snake's been lurking around. They didn't find anything, of course, he's too good for that. That is…" he trailed off slightly, and pulled a key from his pocket. "They didn't find anything besides few Sound ninja, loitering in one of his old hideouts. Most of them were either able to escape, or got killed — but one we managed to catch."

Ibiki dropped the key into Kakashi's hand. The Jounin's face was grim, and he rolled the small metal object between his fingers, feeling it warm to the touch, as he motioned with a quiet authority for Ibiki to continue.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki did as such. He nodded to the door a little way away. "We've not had much success getting him to spill his secrets, although we're reluctant to just kill him because he _must _know a few - that we're sure of. However…"

"However, Ibiki?" Kakashi prodded him onwards. The torturist was very uneasy.

"However, Kakashi, the only thing we can get out of him… is you. He'll talk to no one but you."

…

"Well?" Kakashi asked bluntly as he lowered himself into the vacant chair across the table. "What is it?"

The fugitive gazed at him dumbly for a second, leering, as if not realising what Kakashi has said. His mouth was slightly open, tongue lolling, in a wordless, grinning gape; his wrists were bound to the legs of his chair with reinforced ninja wire, giving him a hunched-back, stooping posture, the sharp, thin-coiled bonds cutting into his skin. Every so often, a droplet of blood hit the concrete floor with a soft, innocent _pitt. _Suddenly, the captive began to laugh. It was a guttural sound, saliva bubbling in the back of his throat, and Kakashi felt a sudden surge of disgust. He banged the table, making the metal legs jump. The laughter died out, but the grin did not slip from his face.

"_What _do you _want?" _Kakashi ground out past a rigid scowl.

The captive gazed at him hungrily for a few seconds, taking what must have been a twisted joy in prolonging his silence. Then, he answered; his voice was rough from dehydration, and cracked slightly as the first few words left his mouth, but the spiteful glee in his voice was still perfectly clear. "My master..." he leered. "My master has a message for you." A giggle escaped his lips, like a stray hiccup. Kakashi shot him a hostile look, to keep the man on track.

"And what does that scum, Orochimaru, have to say to me?" the Jounin demanded with due caution, exchanging a quick, meaningful glance with Ibiki in the shadows.

The man let out another short laugh. "He says he has a present for you, that you'll be very grateful to receive."

Kakashi raised a guarded eyebrow. "And what exactly would that be?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. "What could cause me to be _grateful _to that snake?"

His words seemed to spark off the captive Oto-nin's sense of humour, because the man began to laugh again, rolling his head back and positively howling. Again, Kakashi brought his fit crashing down into the table, a resounding smash echoing in the small, bare room. The laughter died off, but the ugly leer on the prisoner's face had returned. He rolled his neck to the side with a sharp crack of ligaments stretching, indicating Ibiki with the movement.

"He says you'll find your gift at those coordinates. He says enjoy!" The grin twisted on his marred face as Kakashi looked at Ibiki questioningly. Ibiki silently drew a scrap of dirty, but neatly folded paper from his pocket.

"Here," Ibiki said in an undertone, handing the paper to Kakashi. "Besides his weapons, this was all he had on him."

The Hatake took the paper with a sombre look, and carefully unfolded it. As he read the coordinates off the paper, Kakashi felt his chest tighten in a painfully tight vice, and the whole room suddenly turned a bit colder. He knew those coordinates, he knew them very well: that was the Kannabi Bridge, where Obito had died. The coordinates had been burnt into his memory forever, and the spot burnt off his map. What could Orochimaru possibly have for him there, that added to the pain that place had already caused? He didn't like to think. However, it seemed as if Orochimaru's pawn wasn't going to let him off that easily. The man was staring at him with an intense look of twisted glee.

"Master also says… He also says—" Another laugh. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off that twisted smile. Suddenly, he didn't want to hear anymore, but he couldn't move. The captive's malicious smile almost broke his face in half. "—Rin died just two days ago, screaming for you to save her."

…

"Everyone _knew _she was dead," Kakashi muttered hoarsely, his throat raw and his hands shaking.

The air was freezing, biting sharply at his skin, even through his clothes. A little behind him stood Yuugao; she had heard from Ibiki about Rin, and had searched for her senpai as soon as she heard he had returned from Grass Country, from Kannabi Bridge. She found him in front of the memorial stone; she hadn't known what to say, for once her words failing her. She had known her senpai long enough to understand him, or as much of him as he would let her, but she had never found out how to comfort him. So she just stood, silent, and waited for him to break the silence.

"Everyone knew it," he said again, trying to convince himself more than Yuugao. "She had to be. No one could've survived… _that. _Not even her." The distraught man drew a steadying breath that caught unsuccessfully in his throat. Yuugao had never seen him so vulnerable. "But-But there was never any firm proof. I should've known! I should've… she _needed _me. I was always where she needed me. But not this time, not when…" Suddenly, he turned around, and looked Yuugao earnestly in the face. She was shocked to see Kakashi susceptible to such raw emotion; his one visible eye held such distress and such despair that she almost felt ashamed to look. She wanted to turn away, but she saw the way Kakashi's shoulders trembled, just ever so slightly, and didn't.

"I promised them," Kakashi said, his voice cracking with strain. "All I had to do was protect her. And I couldn't even do that."

With a shaky sigh, possibly to gather her nerves more than out of empathy, Yuugao took her superior by the shoulders. "Senpai," she said, "I think you need a drink."

Slowly, Kakashi shook his head. He seemed at a complete loss. "No…" he muttered quietly, "I don't think…"

"_Senpai_," Yuugao said firmly, "You need to come away from this place, it won't do you any good." She took him by the elbow. "Come on, you don't have to face anyone, I'm sure they'll still let you in the ANBU bar. Let's drink it off, like we used to." The idea was tempting, to turn back the clock as if nothing had happened, and Kakashi could see the sense in her words; so, after a few more moments of weak reluctance, he let himself be guided off in the direction in which drunken solace lay.

The rest of the day slowly blurred away after that, and early evening found Yuugao and Kakashi sat at a smoky, low-lit bar filled with fellow Jounin and ANBU alike. No one paid them any heed; in fact, had Kakashi been his usual vigilant self, he would've been all too aware of their hastily averted gazes. Bad news travelled fast, especially among the higher ranks.

As it was, though, Kakashi neither noticed nor would he have cared, because as his sadness morphed into blissful ignorance in Yuugao's company and they drank their way through what must've been their hundredth bottle apiece, his vision began to swim, and he could slowly feel himself slipping off the edge of sobriety into a warm, fuzzy haze of welcome drunkenness. It became easier to push the recent events from his mind as his vision began to tunnel, and all he had to focus on was Yuugao's clear, bright smile.

…

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kakashi woke with his bladder full. He couldn't really remember stumbling home, but home he was, and from the soft breathing beside him he knew that Yuugao had gone back with him. It wasn't a surprise at all, though — their old ANBU drinking tradition always ended up with them in bed.

When he came back from the bathroom, Yuugao was sitting up in bed, her elbow propping up her chin as she leaned against the window ledge. She smiled at him on his return, and asked gently, "Are you okay, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi felt a small, sad smile flicker across his face. "Of course not," he said. "But I will be, I'm sure… You do realise you only call me by my name when we're together?"

Yuugao shrugged her shoulders slightly with a slight laugh. "Well calling you senpai after just having drunken sex with you would be a bit weird, don't you think?" she replied. "Besides, it helps me distinguish between you in here with me, and you and me out there with the rest of the world, don't you agree?"

Kakashi gave her a playfully suspicious glance over his shoulder as he retreated for a moment to the kitchen, to grab them each a bottle of water – to clear out the hangovers sure to hit soon. "Am I two different people to you, then, Yuugao-san?"

Yuugao gave another smiling shrug as she took the water from him, with a short word of thanks. "Not just to me, I guess," she responded quietly. "I'm just thankful I don't get to see the hurt side to you that often."

Kakashi swished the bottle in his hand, settling back onto the bed to sit beside her. "Even I'm not immune to pain, Yuugao," he said quietly. Yuugao laid a hand on his arm.

"I know you, Kakashi-san, perhaps a bit more than you would like." She paused, watching his face. "It's not just Rin, is it? What secrets are you keeping, that are hurting you so bad?"

Kakashi looked at her for a second, a pained look flashing across his face for a moment as a picture of his former student crossed his mind. He shook his head. "I can't tell you, Yuugao, you know there are most things I can't."

She nodded. "I understand," she said quietly. "But then, senpai, if you feel guilty – and I can tell you do – then surely the best thing to do is admit whatever you're keeping?" She held up her hand quickly. "Not to me, of course. I mean, to whoever you need to. It's hurting you—" She glance meaningfully to the empty bottles lying by the bedside. She chuckled quietly. "—and your liver."

Slowly, Kakashi nodded. "I guess you're right… but it's complicated."

Yuugao took the hint, and laid her hand on his. "Alright, alright, no more pushing," she assured. "…But, Rin, what are you going to do about her?"

Kakashi sighed heavily as they returned to the number one subject he didn't want to think about right then. He rolled one shoulder helplessly. "What more can I do, Yuugao? She died – not years ago as I thought she did, but _two days _ago. Just two days. I— I let her down…"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Yuugao said. "I met her once, remember? She was so kind, and so good-natured. She wouldn't hate you, not even for this."

Kakashi shook his head. "The torture she must have gone through, though, Yuugao. How can you know she—?"

Yuugao put a silencing finger to his masked lips. "She loved you, senpai. That's how I know."

Kakashi didn't reply, he couldn't. Yuugao just smiled knowingly, and settled back against the headboard. The moon cast a bright beam of light across her bare legs. Kakashi absentmindedly followed the light, before it occurred to him:

"Aren't you on duty, Yuugao? The Commander'll do his nut if he realises you're ditching to go drinking with me."

Yuugao just laughed. "We've got Taka as our unit chief now, he's a push over. I wouldn't worry about it."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Oh, geez, Taka? Even I could do a better job at organising you ANBU lot than him!"

Yuugao smirked craftily, "Then why don't you, _taichou?_"

The Hatake shot her a deadpan look. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Yuugao, that's not up for discussion tonight. Anyway—" he tactfully changed the subject, settling down beside her and casting her a sidelong glance. "What's got you in the drinking mood?"

Yuugao sighed, before admitting softly, "I went to visit Hayate's mother. It was her birthday, and I didn't want the old dear to spend it alone…" She paused, scratching conspicuously to probably wipe away a sudden welling in her eye. She spoke up again after a second. "…And so, we ended up talking about Hayate and… things I'd rather not think about."

Kakashi nodded understandingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. The loss of a loved one was something they both shared, especially that night. Yuugao glanced over at Kakashi with a noticeable shimmer in her eyes. "…I was probably going to end up marrying him, y'know."

Kakashi squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, smiling sadly in understanding. However, just to check, he asked, "But this, what we're doing here, it's not a disgrace to his memory or anything, is it?"

"Oh, no!" Yuugao suddenly laughed, brightening. "He understood, this one-time notch-in-the-bedpost thing we always seem to repeat is just our ANBU way of coping. After all, we never did this when I was with him, did we?" She smiled warmly at a memory no doubt springing into her mind. "Hayate knew it was always nothing, of course; he knew I loved him. Hell, when we got together, he told me he even felt sorry for having to deprive you this. We could both see clear as day that you were trying so hard to get by without ANBU's old drinking habit."

Kakashi chuckled, before reciting the old mantra, "'Never drink alone, never wake together, and never more than once,' isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yuugao said with a small laugh. "But for some reason, you and I always end up being drinking buddies, don't we?"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I can just see why a man like Hayate would find comfort in you."

Yuugao smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

Not long after, they both fell asleep again. Kakashi knew that Yuugao would be gone when he woke up. He didn't mind, though, because he always knew where to find her if he needed to get drunk again. She was one of the few people he would let see him hurting. It used to be Rin.

…

The next day he spent at the memorial stone, where Rin's name had finally been carved alongside her teammate's, in recognition that she had been captured, and eventually killed, whilst carrying out her ninja duties.

'_And that's all the proof I guess I'm getting,' _he thought.

His eyes squeezes closed, and his jaw locked. _'At least they found a body this time.' _

The sky was dark with rain, and his voice was hoarse in the quiet.

"…Rin."

…  
**Resilience and a Resolution: end  
**…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**


	17. A Note You Probably Saw Coming

I am sorry to say, dear readers, that this story is at its end. It has been a very long run – it is, after all, my oldest story – and _As The Years Pass_has been through so many changes. I have grown older with this story, and grown wiser, and it holds a very special place in my heart; but it is over. I have outgrown the plot I have been trying to follow here. It is a struggle to try and complete, and that's not what writing should be about. I shall not lie. I am ill, I have been for a long while, and this is the reason for my silence. It is a mental illness that eats away at my concentration, takes up every spare inch of my brain, and I am not able to commit to writing like I once could. I deeply regret that. This story is still partially alive in my brain, but it is too scattered to form into words.

So instead, I shall lay _As The Years Pass_to rest, as I should perhaps have done a while ago. I will no longer update this story , and I shall let it die in peace. But then again, I make no immovable statements. I have not abandoned writing completely, so perhaps one day this story may start forward again; however, for the foreseeable future, I have moved on.

I do not leave you empty-handed, though. I have a prologue for a story, born tentatively from the dying embers of _As The Years Pass_, that I shall perhaps expand on in the future. It is called _Rise, Harbinger_, and you may find it in my Profile, if you so wish to read it.

I apologise profusely for my tardiness, and now my abandonment, concerning this story. You have all been very patient, and have encouraged me at times when I had thought of turning back before. I thank you. And if there is anyone out there who has been with this story from the very beginning, _thank you. _I truly, honestly thank you.

It has been five years, two weeks, and two days. There have been two stories. Over a hundred pages. Fifty chapters. Then again, fourteen. There have been over 150,000 words, and again, only 80K. There have been 377 reviews. 161 alerts. 180 favourites.

There has only been one title.

It hasn't been the most popular story, but _As The Years Pass _has been loved by a lot more people than I could have hoped for.

Thank you.


End file.
